overlordvampire
by The three quarter demon
Summary: 1st Overlord Rosario vampire cross over. first chapter is a summery
1. a message from Gnarl

A Message from Gnarl;

The First Overlord ruled two dimensions; in one, monsters, however ironic the title is, and humans were in a war when he took over. He ruled over both without mercy or regret to his decisions about killing anyone that wished to rekindle the war. 'Peace', as everyone called it, was finally brought to both sides. Many tried to kill the Overlord, because he killed 'heroes' that stood against him. The fools underestimated the power of the Overlord and met their demise.

When the First Overlord died, I kept the dimension secret and waited for an Overlord I felt would be able to handle two Domains. Many centuries passed, and I didn't think that any of his Successors would be able to do as He did. Until, however, the previous Overlord; I told him of the dimension and her, used it as more of a way to relax but he still, took over areas and added them to his Domain.

It has been nearly thirteen years since my last Master met his demise at the hands of those accursed 'Heroes'. His son is finally able to start his reign, but he must learn to conquer two dimensions just as the First Overlord did. To aid the young Master, I got him into a school so he can learn to understand monsters and bring 'peace' to the dimension while he sits on his throne.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

"Sire" an old minion said to a sleeping boy "Sire, it is time for you to get up."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at the old minion. The robe over his hunched back, with a rather large yellow glowing orb hanging from a string on a stick tied to his back. His aged face showed that he had seen much more than anyone could ever imagine through his right and only eye that seemed to glow an erry yellow. His large sideburns stopped at his cheek, and he had a beard coming down from his chin.

"Gnarl" he said as he got out of his bed "is the Tower Gate set?"

"Of course, sire" Gnarl said as he made the boy's bed "unfortunately the browns decided to start a food fight in the kitchen with the reds and your breakfast was ruined. It's a shame really;" looking at his master "the reds worked really hard on it."

"They're the only minions that like me" with a smile as he got dressed "other than you."

"Sire, your father had a village cringing under his boots" with an evil smile as he held his hand up as if he were reading poetry "the very day he had just woken up. So you need to understand their hesitation towards you Sire. Also, had you dabbled a bit more in magic the blues would like you more."

"I understand that" with a smile as he grabbed his already packed bag "but with this new start; I will conquer and control the lands my father had lost."

"All hail the one that has conquered nothing!" a brown minion said as he jumped into the room. The minion was wearing a jester hat and had a staff with a small jester hat on the end of it.

The boy landed on solid kick to the minion and sent it back through the door and into the adjacent wall. The minion walked away as if nothing had happened to it. That's the one thing he loved about that particular minion, it always gave him the ability to blow off steam without killing anything.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get going without breakfast" as he walked down the stairs "Gnarl, I want you to make sure everything stays in one piece while I'm away. I'll return when I can."

"Of course Sire" as he followed his master down the stairs "is there anything else I can do for you?"

The boy smiled; Gnarl has always looked out for him. Even if it meant getting his own hands dirty, Gnarl ensured that his master would be ready for what might happen later in life. An odd trait of loyalty, but a good one nonetheless.

"I'd like to borrow the book of beasts" as he looked at a bookcase as they reached the bottom of the stairs "so I know what I'd be up against at the Academy."

"It is an old book, Sire;" the old minion said "I'd really prefer not risk losing such a valuable item. However, I can read entries to you when you need them."

"Thanks" as he continued towards the Tower gate "YOKAI ACADEMY" as he held his hand up to the Tower gate.

An image of, what appeared to be, an abandoned mansion came into view. He watched the image shift to what looked like a bus stop and saw the other gate open up near a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. He took one final look back to see a large group of reds waving at him in their chef hats and holding cooking utensils.

"Sire" Gnarl said quickly "please remember to be discrete; the last thing we need is some 'Heroes' from this dimension causing us issues too." With one quick nod and a wave he stepped through.

"Master go bye-bye?" one red asked Gnarl.

"He'll be back, Blaze;" with a smile "he'll be back."

The boy's vision finally came back to him as he stepped off the gateway. The wind pushed against his back as if it were teasing him. He smelled salt in the air, from the sea behind him; he smiled as he looked at the vast body of water.

He headed towards the mansion he saw in the Tower gate before he walked through it. The trees in the distance got thicker as he pushed through the trail. Darkness, unknown things, and an erry feeling around him; he felt right at home. There was still something that didn't feel right though, something he was missing. As he continued to walk towards the mansion he heard bike tires rolling against the ground behind him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" he heard.

He turned around and saw a bike racing towards him. The driver had lost control of the bike as was fixing to wipe him out along with her. He braced himself for the bike and grabbed the handle bars. The continuing momentum pushed him backwards.

Right when he thought he'd be able to stop the bike, the heel of his shoe got caught on a rock that was stuck in the ground. He fell over backwards and landed on his head. The bike was sent over top of him and skidding across the ground. Somehow though, the driver had managed to jump off the bike before it caused him to fall backwards.

"Ouch" he said calmly as he sat up and looked at the driver.

"What part of 'get the hell out of the way' didn't you get?" she asked angrily.

If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was talking with a strawberry. Orange-red hair that's held up by two ribbons, red shirt with matching skirt, and black knee socks. As if things couldn't get weirder, a bat was sitting on her shoulder.

"The part where you were still on the bike;" as he picked himself up "and by the way, you're welcome." He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the ground and felt a small wound. When he looked at his hand he saw blood on it. "Crap" as he began to wipe the blood off his hand.

He noticed the girl starring at the blood and sniffing at the air. He moved his hand up and down and watched as the girl's eyes followed. She seemed to be entranced by the scent. Nothing good is bound to come of this.

The girl leaned closer to him as if she was going to bite into his neck and drink his blood. Before she bit into his neck; she kneed him in the gut and slammed him into a tree.

"Just who the hell do you think you are" she demanded to know "trying to trick me like that."

"Like what?" confused "I wasn't trying to do anything but wipe the blood from my hand. Now will you let go of me?"

"My name is Kokoa Shuzen" she snapped "and don't talk down to me; I'm not a child."

Kokoa starred angrily at the boy, dressed in black slacks and a red button-up shirt, with her light hazel eyes. If it wasn't bad enough that his blood smelled delicious; his great muscle tone, jet black hair, and blue eyes only added to the temptation for her to drink his blood. It wouldn't be that hard for her to do, seeing that she was already at the right height to just bite into his neck.

"My name's Daitaro" looking at Kokoa "and I wasn't talking down to you. I didn't know your name, now will you let me go?" Kokoa was hesitant at first but she let go.

'_**Hello'**_ he heard in his head _**'testing, testing; is this thing on? Grubby old… oh... sorry about the delay in informing you about vampires Sire; Moldy was messing with the power cords. Vampires are extremely proud and powerful creatures that have the ego to match. The one before you might not be an S-ranked one of legend but she's far stronger than she looks.'**_

'_Noted'_ he said back to Gnarl mentally.

He had always been thankful that Gnarl had come up with a way to communicate with him telepathically from the Tower. When he would train in the dungeon, it came in great use. Gnarl would often give him advice about how to deal with a tough creature while he was dabbling in the dungeon.

"What type of monster are you?" Kokoa asked as she picked up her bike and walked it alongside Daitaro.

"It's not what I am, but rather what I will be" with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head again "and I'm going to be the Overlord."

"Overlord?" with a raised eyebrow "never heard of them."

Daitaro fell to the ground when he heard this. The Overlord was the most feared single person in the world, and this girl hadn't heard of them. He realized he was in unmapped territory now.

"How have you not heard of The Overlord?" looking at Kokoa "the single most feared being of the entire world. Said to be feared by even the Hell Kings;" Kokoa looked slightly confused "Gnarl wants me to come here and learn about various monsters so I can be more like the original Overlord rather than like the one before my father."

"Who's Gnarl?"

"The Minion Master" feeling like he was having to explain every detail of his life "and the one that raised me when my father died over twelve years ago." The conversation continued as they walked out of the woods and towards the academy.

When they got there, they dropped off their stuff at their dorm rooms and headed to the gym for the freshmen orientation. Some creepy hooded man gave a longer than necessary speech about how monsters need to learn how to live in secret amongst humans. After he was done he walked off the stage and everyone got up to leave. As Daitaro and Kokoa got up, Kokoa bumped into another student.

"Watch it brat" he said to her.

A large tick mark appeared on her forehead when she heard that. If there was one thing she absolutely hated it was being treated like a child. "What'd you call me?" with an angry tone.

"Shuzen-san" Daitaro said trying to keep a fight from happening "just walk away. It's not worth getting in trouble on the first day."

"Brat" he said again.

Kokoa grabbed her bat and made it change into a war hammer. She took one swing at the guy and knocked him clear across the gym over every student in there. His friends stood up quickly and attacked Kokoa. She dodged easily and looked like she was enjoying the fight; as if it was her favorite pass time. Each swing the other students took missed completely as Kokoa merely jumped back a few feet.

Growing tired of looking like fools they turned into their true forms; Cyclopes.

'_**Cyclopes, Sire'**_ Gnarl read to Daitaro _**'are fiendish brutes that are not very intelligent. Their narrow legs might be strong enough to hold them up but they can easily be thrown off balance.'**_

Kokoa tripped over a chair that had gotten knocked down and Daitaro didn't waste time thinking. He blotted over and grabbed her as he rolled over his head. As soon as he regained his footing, he kicked the back of one of the Cyclopes' knees and put it on the ground. Dust flew into the air as the Cyclops landed on the ground face first.

Before he could continue fighting, he felt a surge of power and saw bats flying through the air. When he looked back he saw another vampire standing next to another student. The vampire didn't look all too pleased with the Cyclops as she landed two kicks on them and walked away. Kokoa looked almost happy to see the girl that had just flaunted her power.

'_**That, Sire, is the power of an S-ranked Vampire. The silver hair and red eyes are the markers of a vampire of that caliber. I'm sure she'd make a most excellent mistress for you Sire.'**_

He watched as the girl grabbed a Rosario from her friend and put it back onto her choker. Her hair turned from silver to pink and her eyes turned hazel. Her and her friends walked out through the doors. He looked back at Kokoa to ask if she knew the other vampire, but the answer was clear as hate filled her eyes.

"Shuzen-san" he said as he cautiously tired to get her to blink "are you ok?"

Kokoa rushed after the older vampire with her war hammer in her hands. She kicked the doors to the gym wide open and looked at the pink haired vampire. The hate coming from Kokoa was noticeable in the air.

"You" she said to her "I finally found you" raising her hammer "and you've sealed yourself away!" as she brought the hammer down with all her strength. She had narrowly missed her target, because the same boy from earlier pushed her out of the way and was laying on the ground with a knot on his head.

"Tsukune" the girl cried.

Ice daggers and tarot cards were thrown into the door as Daitaro opened it. He saw a Snow woman in the bushes with ice claws out and a small witch next to a blue haired girl.

'_**My, My'**_ Gnarl said with a chuckle _**'a Snow Woman, sire, known for appearing in snow storms and seducing men. I'm sure they'd make a good mistress. If you summon your reds you can defeat her easily.'**_ He had already taught Daitaro about witches while making him study in the library.

'_One problem'_ he said back to Gnarl as he watched Kokoa fight the snow woman with ease _'I forgot my gauntlet.'_

'_**I'll be there shortly, Sire'**_ the irritation noticeable in his voice.

"Don't hurt her" the pink haired girl said.

"Why not Moka?" the snow woman and a blue haired girl asked at the same time.

"She's my sister."

Everyone fell over, except for Kokoa. Daitaro slammed his head against the door he was holding open.

"I should've seen that one" he said as he walked over "why didn't you tell me she was your sister Shuzen-san?"

"Because what you see in front of you is an illusion" as she picked her hammer up out of the ground "she's not my real Onee-sama" she looked at Tsukune "you," as she rested her hammer on her shoulder "Take that damned seal off her again."

"Is all this really necessary" looking at Kokoa "I mean it's not like she abandoned you."

"She did" with a sad voice "and I hate her for it. She left me in _that_ house, without anyone to treat me as an equal; while she went where ever so she could be happy." She lifted her hammer off her shoulder "NOW TAKE THAT THE SEAL OFF HER!" she shouted as she swung at Tsukune and launched him into the air.

"Kokoa-chan leave them alone" Moka pleaded "it's me you want to fight, not them."

"Then take off your seal and face me" as her hammer turned back into a bat and it flew onto her shoulder.

"Tsukune's the only one that can remove it" the blue haired girl said as she sprouted wings and her nails grew longer "and you just hit him again!"

"Now can't we just take a few steps away from each other and…" he was cut off by a swift punch in the face from Kokoa. "I guess not" as he picked himself up off the ground.

"If you want to fight, Kokoa-chan" Moka said "we need to find Tsukune so he can take off the seal. Just leave everyone else alone."

Kokoa started to walk towards where she had launched Tsukune to; "Then let's find him" as she drug her fake sister by her hair.

"So glad I'm an only child" the rest said at the same time.

Kokoa continued to drag Moka by her hair until she found Tsukune face first in the dirt with a large knot on his head. She kicked his side gently and woke him up. He looked up and saw the hateful look of the younger vampire and nearly pissed himself.

"Take the seal off," she said to him "NOW!" she threw Moka towards him and grabbed her bat. When she did it turned into a Morningstar.

"Just do it Tsukune" Moka pleaded.

Tsukune tugged at the Rosario but it wouldn't come off.

"Slight problem" with a shaky voice "it only comes off when she's in danger."

An evil smile grew across Kokoa's face as she hefted her Morningstar up and brought it straight down. When it hit, the ground cracked and was thrown into the air. As she picked it up, she was furious; Daitaro had grabbed Moka and Tsukune and pulled them just out of the way.

"Stay out of this Daitaro-san!" she shouted.

"Kokoa" he said calmly. Big mistake.

"Don't call me by name" as she hit him with the Morningstar and knocked him into a headstone. "Now take that damn seal off!" looking at Tsukune as she brought her Morningstar down again.

Before the Morningstar got half way to its target there was a surge of power which knocked the Morningstar away from the targets. Kokoa smiled when she saw her true sister. Her sister however, wasn't as happy; she landed one round house kick to her head and sent her flying.

"Know your place Kokoa-chan" Moka said as she walked over to where she had landed.

Kokoa stood up and the raw power coming from her could be felt in the air. She then jumped onto her sister with a big smile on her face and swung from her as she hugged her. Moka didn't have a pleased look on her face.

"You're back" Kokoa said almost like a little kid greeting a parent that had just returned from a long business trip.

"Aww" the heard a creepy voice say "sisterly love. Violence that turns into affection. I like the violence, but the affection sickens me."

"Who are you?" Moka asked with a straight face.

"I am Gnarl" he said with a bow "Minion Master and Devoted Servant of the Lord of Evil."

"Daitaro-san" Kokoa said as she realized he was missing.

She jumped down and ran over to the head stone that she had knocked him into. He laid lifeless on the ground, a small amount of blood running from a head wound. Fear filled her eyes; she didn't think she hit him with that much force.

"I killed him" Kokoa said with regret.

"What would you expect from a human?" Moka asked her.

"Sire" Gnarl said as he kicked his feet "you really shouldn't worry the ladies."

Daitaro's eyes opened up, he sat up and looked at Kokoa. The same crazy girl that had nearly wiped him out with her bike, accused him of trying to trick her, started a fight for fun, and hit him across a field; had just showed regret. "I was having a good dream Gnarl" he complained as he got up.

"You idiot" Kokoa shouted at him as she kneed him in the gut "I thought I killed you."

"He is by no means" Gnarl said looking at Moka "a human, nor is he as fragile as one. He is tougher than a Werewolf; strong enough to fight on equal terms with one, and can walk away as if nothing happened. Although he is always in his true form, he is not someone to underestimate."

"Gnarl" he laughed "you're over selling me again. I am indeed human; just a super solider when compared to a normal human."

"You would be as strong as I had just said if you would train properly."

"Did you bring my gauntlet?" knowing that the old minion wouldn't stop trying to get a point across.

"Of course, Sire" as he presented it to him.

It was small enough to hide under a long sleeve shirt, but large enough to act as a shield if need be. A number of elaborate ruins were carved into it starting at the wrist and stopping when it got to a large circular piece that glowed yellow in the center. As he slipped it on, the center glowed brighter before it changed color from yellow to red.

"Boring plain white panties" was heard beneath Moka.

She looked down and saw the Jester looking up her skirt. A rather large tick mark appeared on her forehead just before she sent the Jester flying into the air with one solid kick. The force she used was more than enough to kill the Jester if he didn't make it to the barrier over the school first.

"Sorry about him" Daitaro said to Moka "and don't worry about killing him. I can just have Mortis bring him back, if you somehow manage to."

Screaming was heard as the Jester came falling back down to the ground. When he hit a large evil smile grew across Moka's face as she picked him up. Fear grew in the Jester's eyes when he saw the killing intent in Moka's ruby red eyes.

"I sorry" he said as he begged for his life "no more hurt. Please, no more hurt."

"He's a tough guy" Kokoa said "to be able to take a full power kick from Onee-sama and live."

"Little witch" Gnarl said to the youngest looking of the group "would you be so kind as to teach my Master magic; since he refuses to take lessons from Mortis" glaring back at Daitaro.

"Sure…" she said looking at the weird creature.

"Thank you" with a bow. He looked back at Daitaro and smiled; "Oh, it seems like only yesterday that I was changing your diapers and now look at you" in a parent tone "surrounded by so many potential mistresses" Daitaro's face became just as red as the center of his gauntlet "a Succubus, Snow Woman, two vampiress', and a Witch. If your father were alive he'd be so proud of you."

Daitaro felt doom directed at him.

"That's not why I'm here" he said in self-defense "I swear. If I only wanted a mistress I'd go to the Spree or Heaven's Peak."

"And killed in a matter of minutes after They find out who you are" Gnarl said under his breath.

"So what exactly is this thing" Moka asked, still holding the Jester by his throat.

"A minion, a creature born of life force" Gnarl explained "the one you hold in your hand is a brown; born of yellow life force."

"And there are four types" Daitaro continued "each one with a special power and skill. Gnarl, thank you for bringing me my gauntlet" as he took the Jester from Moka "but I think Mortis would be annoyed if he had to live here because this one can't shut up."

"I understand Sire" as he grabbed the Jester's foot and dragged him behind him "I need to find a dark corner to hide in anyway; and something to pound into the ground. All this lovey-dubby crap makes me sick."

Daitaro sighed as Gnarl got out of view; "Who needs a drink?" he asked as he walked towards the cafeteria.

He felt a powerful grip on his shoulder; he mentally cursed himself for not running. He looked back to see the true Moka holding him. Knowing that bad things were likely to go down, he just stayed quiet.

"Starting from the top" she said to him "explain what is going on."

"It started over twelve years ago" he began his story "when my father was killed fighting a 'Hero' in the Evernight Forest. Gnarl has been raising me to take my father's place as The Lord of Evil and restore what would've been mine to how it should be. I'd dabble in the dungeon for hours; training against Halflings, Skull creatures, Boombos, Dwarfs, and a number of other creatures. I just want to restore the lands to how they should be."

"Can we do anything to help?" Tsukune asked.

"It is my task and mine alone" as he brushed Moka's hand from his shoulder "I will restore my land to how it should be."

He walked towards the academy; not how he wanted to start his first day at all. Knowing he needed to get stronger was only one reason he came here. This place was crawling with strong monsters that could easily put any creature in the dungeon to shame.

"Evil finds a way" he said to himself as he walked "it always has" aura and mana swirled around him as he thought of how Gnarl described how the lands once were.

'_While your father, himself, wasn't corrupt evil'_ he remembered Gnarl telling him once _'he had the makings of someone truly diabolical. I personally think he was too kind hearted, though. However, if someone stood against him, he'd crush them without hesitation. If his people needed something, he'd plunder it from another land for them with no questions asked. He was evil for his people, not towards them.'_

He needed something to pound into the ground for himself to make him feel better. Right now he was almost begging for a fight. He won't start the fight, but if someone annoys him he will finish it.

He sat down in the cafeteria and got a cup of tea for himself. Sipping on it as he tried to forget the pressure that was on him; courtesy of Gnarl. The old minion might've raised him, but he was too focused on having him take back the lands that every Overlord before him called their domain.

"Daitaro, no last name" he heard behind him "no living relatives and it looks like you wrote down human on your application for the school."

"Get lost" he warned the person without looking.

"Do you realize the punishment for being a human at this school?"

Daitaro turned around to see a tall guy, dressed in a black uniform, with long blonde hair, yellow eyes, and reading from a file. This guy was truly asking to get killed. Not only did he have the nerve to threaten him, the next Overlord, but he lacked the balls to do it in front of a crowd.

"Why should I care" as he stood up "I can take care of myself."

"Death" with a smug smile.

"Is that a threat?" looking the guy in the eyes.

"It's a warning, I'm watching you" as he walked off.

Daitaro smashed his fist into the table he was sitting at. A perfect hole was punched straight through it; the only injury he sustained was a small cut because of the plastic's edges. Now he truly needed to find someone to kill, before he did something that everyone would regret.

In his mind he could see a sign placed around the guy's neck that read "MINION FOOD". It wouldn't take the minions long to pick the guy clean, but they'd be happy to. Happy and full.

He walked towards the bus stop and his gateway to the Tower; he needed to go kill something in the dungeon before something bad for him happened. Back through the woods where Kokoa had hit him; it was worrying how fast his attitude changed from only three hours ago. Luckily the weekend was just around the corner, so he would have the rest of today and two more days to kill things in the dungeon.

"You ok" he heard behind him "you just took off earlier."

"It's Tsukune; right?" looking at the boy and trying to be nice.

"Yeah," walking with him "what's on your mind?"

"I'm under more stress than you could imagine" as he looked at the tire marks from earlier "so much more."

"You know, I'm human too" with a smile "so I think I can relate. I nearly got killed last year by a Youko; but with my friends' help I survived and now" showing him the Holy Locket "I'm even turning into a vampire."

"If you survive the transformation" looking at Tsukune. "Someone's following us" without looking back.

"That's Mizore Shirayuki" with a sigh "she'll pop out of random places at random times. It's kind of cute to be honest."

"You should tell her I don't like being followed" as his gauntlet glowed brighter as he balled his fist up.

"Sorry" she said as she popped out of a hole in a tree "I just don't feel right walking alongside someone."

"Learn to" as he continued to walk "otherwise one of us will get hurt." He looked over head and saw the succubus flying down to greet Tsukune. "I'll say it again; I don't like it when people follow me."

"Why are you in a foul mood all the sudden?" the succubus asked him.

"Well, when your painful past is brought up" he began to rant "then you're threatened by some punk that needs an attitude adjustment; I think you'd be in a bad mood too."

"Long blonde hair, yellow eyes" Mizore asked "black uniform?"

"Yeah" looking at the Snow Woman.

"That's Kuyo" the succubus said "head of the 'Safety Committee' and I use the term lightly."

"They're just bullies, like a school Yakuza" Mizore said.

"So if I were to kill him, no one would say boo?"

"I wouldn't go that far," the succubus said "but yeah."

"Perfect" with an evil smile "then next week, his ass is mine."

Aura and mana spun wildly around him as he walked ahead of the others. His own power was great, but Gnarl insisted on 'field tests'. The reason he was truly sent to this school, and if the guy that had threatened him was on the Safety Committee and a bully; then he could do the school a favor, be as evil as he wanted about killing him, and get away with it.

Fear filled the rest of the group as they saw the aura and mana spin wildly around him. He was definitely stronger than he let on. Not only did he take a full power punch from Moka's sister, but he took a hit from a Morningstar and only got knocked unconscious.

"Going for a strong opponent already?" he heard a familiar voice ask "I like where you're head is. But it'll be suicide, Onee-sama couldn't even take him on her own; what makes you think you can?"

"I have my own tricks" showing Kokoa his gauntlet "evil finds a way."

"Kuo" she said.

"Hai" the bat replied.

"Get the tapes from last year." Without a word the bat flew off towards the dorms.

"That thing talks?" looking at Kokoa.

"When I want him to" with a smile "so, where are we going?"

"We?"

"Don't think for a second that I'm gonna let you charge into some blood bath of a battle without me" walking up to him "I can fight too you know."

"But how well; I wonder" with a gentle smile as he walked past her and towards the Tower gate.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

"So" Daitaro asked as he stood next to the gate with Kokoa, Mizore, the blue haired girl and Tsukune "exactly who are we waiting on?" looking at Kokoa.

"Moka, Yukari, and Ruby" the blue haired girl said to him.

"Kurono-san; right?" looking at her, she nodded; "who are Ruby and Yukari?"

"Two witches" Mizore said.

Daitaro sighed; this was the last thing he needed, six girls at the Tower to make a mess. He didn't care that Kokoa wanted to go, but the rest was pushing it. He didn't even know why Tsukune wanted to go, nor did he really care. He just wanted to know one thing; how the hell did he manage to draw so much attention to himself only on orientation day?

"And you're Shirayuki-san" making sure he had his facts straight.

"Why are you being so formal with us?" Kurumu asked him.

"The last time I tried being informal and called someone by name" looking at Kokoa "I was hit with a Morningstar."

Kokoa looked away from the group. She'd never apologize for hitting him; after all, he made her think she killed him with the hit in question. The way she saw it, they were even. She looked up into the sky and saw Kuo flying towards the group with a large bag in his mouth.

"What took you?" she asked the bat.

"You said the tapes from last year" he panted as he put the bag on the ground "so I grabbed all of them."

"Great" Daitaro moaned with a sarcastic tone "the minions are impossible to control on movie nights. Even the reds get a little out of hand."

In the distance, he could see three figures walking towards the gate. Moka and two other girls; a short one that was wearing a witch's costume, and an older looking girl. If he didn't die because of a migraine, he'd never leave the dungeon because of how much steam he'd have to blow off.

When Moka, Yukari, and Ruby got close enough his eye twitched. The older witch looked like she had been wearing the same outfit for years. It had holes torn in it, the seams were coming undone, and the color was fading. The book in her hand looked ancient; old worn out leather, a rusted lock holding the covers together, and only the gem in the center looked like it was new.

"You guys know the rules about leaving campus" she said looking at Kurumu, Mizore, and Tsukune "it's not allowed unless you get it approved by the Head Master first."

"Don't start" Daitaro said as he pointed at her "do not start. If I don't go to the dungeon and take out my anger on some creatures, I will end up destroying the school."  
"Moka-san" he heard from Tsukune.

The names went back and forth before finally Moka bit his neck and started to drink his blood. It was quickly stopped with a knock on both Moka's and Tsukune's head from Kokoa. She did not look happy at all.

"Stop disgracing yourself by drinking this weaklings' blood" Kokoa said as she rested a baseball bat on her shoulder.

"GET ON THE RUNE NOW" Daitaro shouted in anger as he made a circular pad rise from the ground and it began to glow blue. His main focus was to keep from getting any more annoyed than he already was. He didn't care if it made him look like an ass. Kokoa stepped onto the pad with a smile; she was planning something for her 'sister'. Tsukune got on the pad quickly as he could. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari ran to get on it. Ruby just stood where she was. "Are you coming?" looking at the Witch "or are you going to stay here. I honestly don't care either way; I'm gonna have a headache anyway."

"I'm going to have to be back in an hour" as she stepped onto the pad "I have work I'm going to need to do."

"Dark Tower" he whispered as he stepped onto the pad for himself.

Everyone's vision suddenly went blurry as the pad glowed brighter. Yukari and Ruby could feel the magic flow around them and seem to push them forwards. It tingled their skin as their vision slowly came back to them.

When their vision final came back, they saw a massive throne room with a marble walkway to a marble throne that had gold on the edges. Three massive pillars stood behind the throne; a red one, yellow one, and blue one. A large bowl of burning oil sat on either side of the throne.

"Sire" Gnarl said as he saw the group step through the gate "I wasn't expecting you to be home already; or with guests" looking at the girls "should I prepare the large bed chamber?" with a perverted smile.

"All hail…" the Jester started to say before he was cut off with a foot to his face and was sent flying across the throne room in between two of the three pillars.

"I am not in the mood" looking at where the Jester hit the wall.

"Of course, Sire" looking at a brown minion with a black sack over its head and a war ax in its hand "Tombstone; prepare the Trolls for the Master." The minion quickly took off down the stairs, its claws scrapping against the floor with each step.

"Giblet" Daitaro said looking at another brown minion wearing a metal helmet and had a hammer in its hand "gear me up with my training armor."

The minion snapped to attention and gave a quick salute before it took off a head of Daitaro down the stairs next to it. Each step Daitaro took led him farther into a dark chamber.

"I would suggest you keep an eye on where you step" looking at the girls "the minions are small, quick and most curious about a lot of things" as he walked towards where the minion called Tombstone had taken off to.

Everyone but Kokoa followed Gnarl down the stairs and through a door half way down. Kokoa had headed towards where Daitaro went. She could feel the air get hotter as she walked farther down the stairs; each step made her feel like she was walking into a furnace. She could make out the sound of metal being shifted around.

When she turned the corner, she saw Daitaro, with three large smelters behind him, buckle greaves onto his shins. The greaves had a scaled look to them, with what appeared to be spider webs etched into each scale piece, and the part that covered the knee had three scale pieces that curved around the knee. The cuisses wrapped all the way around the thigh and had what looked like ancient writing etched into them. The minion he had called Giblet handed him a gambeson. As he put it on he saw Kokoa standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Shuzen-san" as he reached for his breastplate "what's up?"

She didn't respond, her eyes were fixed on the menacing looking armor he was putting on; the breastplate in particular. The chest part its self was solid and outlined each pectoral, the abdominals were individual scales that imitated abs perfectly with chainmail wrapping around his sides and back, and the shoulder had curved up and out till about the same level as his ears. Even without all of his armor on, he looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"Trolls, huh?" finally snapping out of her daze "mind if I join in?"

"I don't want help right now" as he buckled one side of the breastplate secure "but I can arrange a fight for you if you want. Just don't think I'm gonna let you fight alone." He grabbed the spaulder for his left shoulder and tried to attach it to the breastplate. He couldn't get the strap through the loop that would hold it in place. He sighed and looked at Kokoa; "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure" as she took the spaulder from him, put the strap through the loop and secured it "what all do you have in your dungeon?"

"Anything that has been slain by the Overlords before me" as he handed her the spaulder for his right shoulder "the largest thing I have in there, in size and strength, is a Rock Giant. I have yet to get that far in my training though."

"So," as she looped the strap through and secured it "what's the largest thing you've taken down, strength wise?"

"A Corrupted Unicorn" as he grabbed the gauntlet for his right hand and slipped it on "but make no mistakes, they are tough."

This gauntlet was much different than the one that Gnarl had brought him earlier. It looked to be simple leather with lion teeth sticking out of the knuckles, and at the end of the forearm part. Each finger joint had the same design burned into the leather; a circle that looks to be made of intertwined vines. He rolled his wrist over and buckled the strap down to hold the gauntlet in place.

Kokoa handed him the gauntlet that Gnarl had brought earlier, the center was yellow again. As he slipped it on, the center turned a light red. Either the heat from the smelters behind Daitaro was finally getting to her, or she actually felt a feeling for the 'human' in front of her. She noticed he was looking at her with a gentle face, like he was having a feeling too.

She kneed him in the gut to snap him, and her, out of the daze. He might look menacing, be strong enough to take a full power hit from her and get up like nothing happened, and have a wicked evil side to him; but he was still only a human. She couldn't let any ideas get into either of their heads.

"You can only beat a Unicorn" she laughed to cover up the real reason she hit him "and I thought that Gnarl said you were tough."

"And I thought vampires couldn't go out in day light" with a smirk. Nothing left Kokoa's mouth as she had a look that showed she couldn't come up with anything to say back. "Well" as he grabbed a battle ax from the weapon stand "let's get going before the minions start to harass your sister and her friends" walking past Kokoa and up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the flight of stairs, he noticed the Jester running from the dungeon stair way; something had happened to cause chaos. They causally walked to the door that the Jester had run from. The noise of violence slowly grew louder.

When he opened the door he saw three minions by it; a red, a blue, and a brown with an ice kunai sticking out of its forehead. The red was carefully melting the ice so that the blue would be able to fully revive the brown. A faint zapping could be heard as mana swirled from the blue's hands and into the wound on the brown. When the zapping faded, the brown took a large gasp of air and smiled. "Blue and white striped panties."

Another blue had another brown thrown over its shoulder as it approached Daitaro and Kokoa. He set the brown on the ground, a small blood pool formed from the holes in its chest, and the zapping was heard again. When the zapping stopped the brown that used to be dead woke up with a large perverted smile on his face; "Pink panties with white pokadots."

Daitaro let out a long and loud whistle to get the minions' attention. When they looked at him, many reds ran to his side; none of the others, they just took their sets and waited for him to get down to the arena. Kurumu and Mizore looked at Daitaro as if he was responsible for the minions' perverseness.

"Don't blame him for what those things do" Kokoa said with a smile "he wasn't here to command them."

"I can only completely control the reds for now" Daitaro said under his breath.

One of the greens lifted up Ruby's long skirt with its assassin blades and was blasted back by its own nose bleed. A blue ran over to it, picked up his fallen comrade, and ran towards Daitaro. When it got to Daitaro it set his comrade down and revived him.

"No panties" it said with a large perverted smile.

Ruby turned a dark shade of red when it said that. Daitaro just shook his head as he walked down the stairs and towards the arena with fifteen reds following. When Gnarl described women to him when he was younger, he got the impression that they were goddesses that could satisfy a man in many ways; he must have gotten the wrong impression. So far all he has seen was a girl that enjoys hitting him, a dual personality vampire, two non-seductive monsters that are known for being mistresses, and a weird witch that apparently doesn't wear panties.

Being raised in the Dark Tower had its advantages, he was strong, fast, powerful, and book smart. But it had its drawbacks; he couldn't go anywhere because Gnarl would draw much unwanted attention to them, this also meant that he had never actually met a female before. He knew their anatomy was much different than a male's, but he had no idea on how to interact with one; let alone approach one if he liked them.

He definitely thought that Kokoa was cute in her own way. He could see that she wanted to be stronger so badly, much like himself. Most likely so she could fight her sister on the same level and hopefully walk away victorious. However, he wanted to get stronger so he could reclaim the lands that are rightfully his.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he could see into the area; three trolls stood on the other side of the other gate. Large and ugly creatures that are just as fat as they were strong. Their guts hung over their loincloth. Their pale skin showed they didn't live in a sunny area before they were brought to the Tower for his fight.

He walked through the gate with his minions and ordered them to stay close to the gate and not interfere unless absolutely necessary. He heard the adjacent gate opening as the one behind his minions closed. A smile grew across his face as he picked up his battle ax and hefted over his shoulder. He'd finally be able to let loose after a very long four hours.

He had the perfect enemies to fight. Trolls are strong for their size, and take an awful lot to kill. All the anger that had built up from just that one Safety Committee guy could be let loose without worrying about killing any innocent by standards. After this fight though, he'd have to beg Kokoa and her sister's friends not to run their mouths about his strength. His plan is to remain a 'normal' student while he secretly gained control over the school grounds; thus adding it to his future domain.

He watched the three trolls stomp out from where they were being held and stare at him. He knew they wanted to kill him, but they weren't stupid enough to come to him. They were making him go to them; his minions always knew how to get the smarter creatures for him to fight.

Kokoa watched as Daitaro sprinted towards the trolls with his battle ax still on his shoulder. His minions staying back towards the gate they had walked through. However, they looked as if they were ready to aid their Master if he needed it. Fire balls rested in their hands as they watched their Master get further and further away from them.

Daitaro swung his ax at the closest troll's gut and followed up with an upwards cut across its chest. The cuts were deep, blood and fat oozed from each wound as the troll fell backwards in pain. The agonizingly painful look on the trolls face almost caused Moka to feel pity for it. That was quickly fixed with a quick death by decapitation from Daitaro as he brought his ax down on the troll's neck.

As the head rolled away, four yellow orbs fell from the death wound. Daitaro lured the other two trolls away from the mysterious orbs and closer to the gate they had entered the arena from. Four of the reds ran to the orbs, picked them up and ran back to the rest of the group; still holding the orbs in their hands.

"Daitaro stands strong" the Jester said over the roar of the rest of the minions' cheering.

The two remaining trolls swept Daitaro off the ground with their massive arms and sent him flying into the wall of the arena. The sound of his armor cracking from hitting the wall could be heard as the minions fell silent after seeing the first hit.

Daitaro quickly picked himself up and looked at the two trolls. A lust for blood was noticeable as he used a fire ball to heat the edge of his ax. The trolls charged, or what looked like charging, towards him as the metal got red hot.

Daitaro ran towards the incoming foes, holding his ax out ready to swing, and watched as the trolls jumped up and began to fall on their guts. A technique that could easily wipe out twelve minions at once with just one troll; there was no telling what it could do to him with two. He jumped to the side as he got closer to the falling trolls.

When the trolls landed he was hit with a powerful pressure wave caused by the impact of the trolls hitting the ground. One of the reds ran out to Daitaro, throwing fire balls as it drew closer to the trolls. Each fire ball thrown found its target with master precision. The spots where the fire balls hit caught fire and the trolls let out an odd scream of pain as the fire burned their skin.

As Daitaro got up he coughed a small amount of blood. He had never seen trolls use that kind of strategy to injure him. He cursed himself for rushing blindly towards the trolls like he did. Not only was his armor now in bad condition, but it was getting harder for him to move in; only his gauntlets were undamaged.

"Master ok?" the red asked him.

"Yeah Blaze" as he tried to adjust his weak and damaged armor "now let's end this" as a fire ball formed in his left hand.

"Yea-ha" Blaze laughed as he made a fire ball appear in each of his hands "they burn!" as he threw the fire balls at the closest troll and watched it catch fire.

Daitaro jumped up as best he could with his badly damaged armor and threw his fire ball at the second troll. As he came down, he brought his ax straight down on the troll and cut it straight down its gut. Blood, fat, and intestine spilled from the deep and devastating wound as Daitaro saw steam come from the ax because of the heat he had applied to it. The heat seared the blood vessels shut and kept Daitaro from getting blood all over him as he spun around and sliced through the trolls gut from hip to hip this time.

The troll fell backwards as its guts were sliced in half. Steam could be seen coming from the ax as Daitaro continued to fight the other troll without his minion's help. He sliced through the troll's left chest and removed its flabby man boob. Using the continuing motion, he spun around and slammed his leg into the troll's over sized gut.

The troll was sent bouncing across the ground before it slammed into the wall. Daitaro threw one large fire ball at the fat creature before he turned around and walked towards the gate he entered through. The stands busted into a roaring cheer as Daitaro dragged his ax blade in the sand, leaving a glassy trail behind him.

Not even Kokoa could say anything as she watched this alleged human walk to the minions. He had just beaten, not one but, three trolls almost completely by himself. Mizore and Kurumu wouldn't be able to do that together. When she first saw the trolls she had thought that only a werewolf or stronger would be able to kill them. Yet, Daitaro just did it with minimal help.

"Daitaro lives to fight another day" the Jester shouted with joy.

Ruby and Yukari were just as lost for words as Kokoa; it appeared that he taken a lot of damage, but he only coughed up blood once. He didn't use any incantation to use the fire balls he threw, but they did more damage than what they were expecting. The thing that made it harder for them to understand was the fact that not only did he not have a magical item, but he wasn't even a warlock. What made it even more confusing is that neither of them could feel any natural energy manipulation as he threw the fire balls.

"Bring me the life force" Daitaro ordered the reds to do.

Eight reds ran towards the fallen opponents to retrieve the life force. The four that already had life force in their hands presented it to him. He reached out and grabbed the orbs and a small yellow light spun around him as he took each one.

"For the Master" the other eight said as they presented the life force they collected to Daitaro.

The yellow orbs spun around Daitaro as he walked out of the arena. The armor's cracked edges grinding against each other with each slight shift of his torso. He had never been so thankful for putting on the accursed gambeson that itched like hell. However, it did keep him from getting cut and pinched by the damaged armor. He was feeling better though, he had taken out three trolls and didn't lose a single minion. His armor might've been in desperate need of repair, but it was well worth it. He carefully went up the stairs so the sharp cracked edges in his armor didn't slice through the gambeson that protected his skin. He could feel a sharp pain in his ribs where the trolls knocked him into a wall.

"Great" he said as he continued up the stairs "a bruised rib. That's gonna make getting out of this armor fun."

"Oh-my; Sire" Gnarl said when he saw the armor "Giblet just finished repairing that from when you last fought in the dungeon against the Corrupted Unicorns."

"If you would" looking at the old minion "bring Mortis to me so he can heal my bruised rib. I'm hurting just moving around, and I don't want to try getting out of this armor right now."

Gnarl bowed and walked down a third set of stairs that led to a dark chamber.

"How are you still standing" he heard behind him.

"Forget standing" another said "how are you still breathing?"

"You airhead" he heard Kokoa say "he can take full power hits from me. So it's not hard to see how he's still alive."

Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, and Moka screamed in horror when they saw a small hooded figure wielding a scythe walk up the stairs. Kokoa busted out laughing when she saw the blue tail that followed the figure; not from that but rather than hearing the screams of terror that were sounded just prior to that. Now she didn't have to stay up late to dress up like that to scare her fake sister.

"OWWW" the figure said with a watery voice as it rubbed its webbed looking ears "that hurt."

The figure lowered its hood and to everyone's surprise it was another minion. Same kind that revived the minions that Kurumu and Mizore had killed for looking up their skirts. The blue skin, webbed hands and feet, thin limbs, but this one looked much older than the others.

"Mortis" Daitaro said to the minion that resembled the grim reaper "I have a bruised rib; could you heal it for me?"

"Master no like pain" it said as its webbed hand glowed blue "Master must accept pain. Lets him know he's still alive" Daitaro's face showed pain as the minion healed his rib "mustn't fear death either; death is your friend. Better fate than others. I done" as its hand stopped glowing "you must learn magic, heal yourself while in battle" as it walked back down the stairs.

Daitaro carefully walked down the stairs back down to the hot chamber he had put his armor on in. shaking his head with each step. _'Why the hell did I let such cowards come to my tower?'_ he wondered as he removed his gauntlet.

He carefully unstrapped the spaulder and set it on the ground. Giblet looked at the damaged piece and Daitaro could've sworn he heard a sigh come from underneath the helmet the minion wore. As he unstrapped the other spaulder, Giblet grabbed the one on the ground and started to separate the scales.

He carefully lifted the breast plate off him and set it next to the spaulder. The cracks in it made him wonder how the edges didn't cut through the gambeson and into his chest. The gambeson was the next thing he took off; a smile grew across his face as the accursed itchy item no longer bugged him.

He felt his formally bruised rib; it was still a little sore, but it was just his mind thinking he still had the injury. This was something he was used to, he had to get used to it with how Gnarl had been making him train since he was thirteen. It was either deal with the injury and be out of commission for weeks while it healed, but Gnarl made him spend each day of that time in the library, or let Mortis heal the injury and deal with the memory pain afterwards. Most of the times he'd pick letting Mortis heal him; except for when he knew that Gnarl would make him spend the next week or so in the library.

He kneeled down and unbuckled his greaves and set them next to the rest of his armor. He noticed a small cut in his shin where the armor had pinched him. He really didn't think anything of it; just one more scar in a few days, was how he saw it. Just one more on his already numerous total; while many had faded, most were still noticeable.

Once he had the last of his armor off, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt, slipped them on, slipped his gauntlet back on, grabbed his battle ax and headed back up the stairs. Normally he would've walked out in just his jeans, but he normally doesn't have company. He also had one more fight to do, but this time with Kokoa at his side.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Kokoa chasing Moka and Tsukune with a battle ax of her own. Most likely trying to get Tsukune to release her true sister again. He chuckled as he watched her run after her sister and the only one that could release her true sister. He was really starting to like how vicious she could be.

"Shuzen-san" he said with a smile as he rested his battle ax on his shoulder "ready for your fight?"

"Finally" as her battle ax turned back into a bat that rested on her shoulder.

"Tombstone" he said "ready three of each beetle" with a smile.

The minion took off down the stairs again, not wanting to make his master wait. The last time he made his master wait, he nearly had to trade jobs with one of the minions that had to collect the creatures that the master would fight against; a far more dangerous job. One that had a low survival rate. Kokoa followed Daitaro down the stairs and to the gate of the arena. She was amazed at how much larger the arena was when actually standing in it.

"I'm starting to like this place" she said with a large smile "creatures to kill for fun, the minion things that do anything you say, and this is only the start of it; isn't it?" looking at Daitaro.

"Yeah" as he summoned ten reds, five browns, and five blues "it's not much, but it's home."

"So" looking at the minions "what does each color do?"

"Reds are fire archers" as he rubbed one of the horned minions "browns are the toughest and usually are used as the first wave of an attack" as he patted a brown minion "and blues are the healers and magical ones" with a smile.

The gate slowly opened as Daitaro looked at the arena, which already had sixteen beetles crawling around it. Four brown, four red, for green and four blue; just as he had asked for. Kokoa's eyes lit up as she looked at all the easy targets. She couldn't believe how cool this place was.

"Put your claws together" the Jester shouted over the roaring of the other minions "for the first tag team fight ever."

Daitaro walked into the arena with Kokoa at his side and twenty minions behind them. Daitaro was used to fighting these beetles; he didn't think they were all too dangerous, which is why he chose them as Kokoa's first fight.

"Why don't we make this interesting" looking at Kokoa "the one that kills the most wins."

"What does the loser have to do?" looking at Daitaro with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know" with a confused tone.

"If I win" looking at his battle ax "you have to have that Giblet minion make me armor like yours. And if you win, I'll get you a bat like Kuo."

"Sounds good" with a smile as he hefted his battle ax onto his shoulder.

"Battle ax" as she grabbed Kuo and he changed into one.

"FIGHT TIME" the Jester shouted with joy.

Kokoa and Daitaro blotted towards the numerous beetles. When they each got to the closest one to them, they started to swing. Daitaro landed one hit and followed the momentum to land a second hit; which split the beetle's rock hard armor wide open. Four yellow life forces fell from the beetle as he spun around to make sure there wasn't another beetle waiting to attack his blind side. As he spun around, the yellow life forces twirled around his body and vanished.

Kokoa landed one swing and let the momentum push the beetle into the sandy ground. She was completely caught off guard when the beetle opened its wings and pushed the ax off its back.

It opened its massive jaws and tried to bite her legs, but was stopped by Daitaro's ax going right in between its armor protected wings and into its soft underlying skin; four more yellow life forces spun around his body and vanished. Kokoa quickly got the hint that it will take more than one powerful hit to kill these beetles. She rushed over to the two remaining brown ones and hit them with one powerful strike; which sent them flying towards the wall. They landed on their backs and struggled to flip themselves over. She jumped up and brought her ax down on the soft underside of one of the beetles.

When she did, four yellow orbs fell from the beetle. Not letting curiosity get the better of her, she quickly killed her second and the last brown beetle. Eight of Daitaro's minions, one blue, one brown, and six reds, ran over and collected the life force as quickly as they could.

Daitaro quickly moved to the green and red beetles that saw him coming. He brought his ax down diagonally and managed to rip the armor off one of the wings. The beetle hissed in pain as it tried to fly up, but it was quickly met with a solid blow from its opponent in its soft underside. When it hit the ground, four green orbs fell onto the ground also.

The red beetle hissed as it reared back to strike Daitaro. He quickly slammed his ax next to his shin and blocked the beetle's attack. Before he could do anything, Kokoa had slammed her ax right in between the armor of the red beetle and smiled as four red orbs fell from the creature. Daitaro couldn't help but to admire how fast she was learning to fight these new foes.

"That's three each" she said with a smile as she pulled the battle ax out from the beetle's back.

The same eight minions rushed out to collect the freshly fallen life force for their master. "For you" they said as they presented the life force to Daitaro. The life force spun around him in a rainbow of colors before it vanished. Once the life force vanished the minions ran back to the group near the gate.

Daitaro and Kokoa looked at each other and had the same thought in their minds; _'we're tied, I need to fix that…'_. They sprinted towards a green beetle each and hefted their axes down with everything they had. Each landing right between the armored wings and killed the beetles instantly. Four green orbs spun around Daitaro as he continued to run towards the remaining beetles. Kokoa didn't even notice the orbs that fell from the beetle she killed.

Two red beetles and the last green beetle flew into the air and hovered in place. Daitaro and Kokoa didn't waste time to slice through the soft underside of the insects. Kokoa smiled as she managed to get the middle beetle before Daitaro; she really wanted armor like Daitaro's. Daitaro was just thankful that Kokoa managed to kill the middle beetle when she did, otherwise they both would've been blasted with a poisonous liquid.

Two blue beetles crawled over to Kokoa and hissed as they reared back to try to bite her. She slammed her ax right between one's eyes and snapped the armor that connected its head to the rest of its body. Daitaro brought down his ax and severed the other beetle's head from its body. He couldn't let Kokoa get to the eight mark with him still one behind her; after all, armor isn't cheap to make.

The last red beetle crawled towards Daitaro, turned its back to him, and started to fly. Daitaro quickly tried to slice through the beetle to stop its attack, but the armor on its wings was too strong and with it flying his hits didn't do as much damage. He landed one solid hit and sent it flying into the wall of the arena only two seconds before a burst of fire was shot onto the ground. Daitaro threw his ax at the red beetle and landed it dead between its armored wings before it had a chance to press them against its poorly protected skin. The two remaining blue beetles saw what the red beetle had done and did it for themselves. They crawled towards Kokoa, turned their backs to her, and started to fly.

'_**Sire;'**_ he heard Gnarl say quickly _**'you must get your vampire friend away from the Dazzler beetles. Vampires don't do well with water.'**_

"Kokoa" he shouted as he ran quickly over to her.

The two beetles sprayed water downwards as Daitaro jumped and knocked Kokoa down out of most of the blast. However it was too late; Kokoa screamed in pain as the water shocked her. The minions quickly charged to the two beetles and started to attack them. Daitaro had no idea what to do as Kokoa continued to scream in pain.

'_**Sire; you must dry her off. Take her wet shirt off, have a red dry it.'**_

Daitaro used his gauntlet to slice Kokoa's shirt open and pulled it off her. He saw an odd piece of underclothing around her raised breast. He knew that females naturally had fat that developed on their chests, but had no idea what the article of clothing was for; right now he really didn't care though.

One of the reds was already running to aid him. He threw the shirt to the red minion; the minion was careful not to further ruin the shirt. After a few short seconds the shirt was not only dry, but very warm as it handed the shirt back to Daitaro. He quickly wiped the rest of the water off Kokoa and threw the shirt back to the red.

'_**She looks weak sire; she needs to feed on blood to restore her strength.'**_

He used his gauntlet to make a small cut in his wrist and then lifted Kokoa's head up to the blood that was seeping from the self inflected wound. When she smelled the blood she instinctively put her lips to the source and started to drink. She was amazed by the taste; rich in iron, a taste that she could swear was power its self and a sweet but bitter after taste.

The red draped her ruined shirt over her once it was sure all the water was gone. Daitaro noticed that it was staring at the article of clothing, or was curious about what was under it. He bitch slapped the minion as it tried to reach for where it had saw the clothing.

Daitaro carefully picked Kokoa up as she finished drinking his blood and passed out. He cursed himself for being so ignorant and not checking to see if she was weak against anything. All he could do now was get Mortis to make sure she was ok; Mortis, being the oldest blue minion, wouldn't try anything that'd get him killed.

Moka rushed out of the door that led to the stands and over to Daitaro. The look on her face showed she had many mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, sympathy, and others that could end up with Daitaro getting his ass kicked.

"You let her fight against something that sprays water" Moka snapped at him.

'_And the nagging begins'_ he thought.

"I thought you knew about vampires' weakness to water," continuing the rant.

Daitaro tuned her out as he walked up the stairs to the throne room and up a second flight of stairs to a second level. He never would've thought that he'd have to listen to a ranting, nagging sister. Then again, he never would've thought that his first friend, outside of the minions, would be a vampire; or a girl.

"Gnarl" he shouted as he walked down a large hall with five columns on each side and marble walk way much like in the throne room "Get Mortis to my chambers so he can make sure Shuzen-san will be ok."

"Of course; Sire" as the old minion walked out of a secret room near the stairs and headed down to get Mortis.

"Are you even listening?" Moka demanded to know.

"I tuned you out after you said something about weakness to water" walking into a twelve by twelve room with two couches and a small red wood table between them. "What's her favorite color?"

"What?" confused.

"Her clothes are ruined because of the fight" as he pushed open a second set of doors with his back "I'm at least going to get her a robe to walk around in until morning."

"Red."

Daitaro gently placed Kokoa on a California queen sized bed and carefully pulled the covers over her. He cautiously reached under the covers and pulled out the ruined shirt. Now he had a color reference for the robe he was going to get for her.

"Need healed again" a watery voice said "already? Master can't be that angry with someone, at least not yet."

"Not me, Mortis" as he moved aside for him "for Shuzen-san."

"Large heart" the minion said as he walked over to the side of the bed "evil and gentle; good mix" as his hands glowed blue and he rested them on Kokoa's forehead "gentle when want to be; evil rest of time. You make great Dark Lord."

Moka was confused when she heard this; Dark Lord, large heart, evil and gentle…

"You can stay the night here with your sister if you want" as he sat down in a chair on the far end of the chamber "just don't start nagging again." Moka nodded, agreeing to the conditions of her stay. "I really don't care and all;" looking out the doors "but if I'm not mistaken, you and the other four girls were fighting over the Tsukune guy. Where are the other four?" Moka's eyes widened as she ran out the doors and down the stairs. "Now I can have some quiet time" as he rested his head on the top of the chair.

"She fine Master" Mortis said as he walked over to him "just drained and tired. She need rest," looking at the tired face of his master "so do you."

Mortis walked out the chamber and headed to the stairs. Daitaro couldn't agree more; if this was just the first day of the next four years at the academy, he's gonna need a very good anger management councilor. Otherwise the body count at the academy would never stop growing after he killed the Safety Committee asshole.

"I want to pass out" he complained to himself "but I need to get those lunatics out of my tower. Plus I need to get Kokoa a robe" as he got up.

He walked to the first doors on the way out of his chamber and closed them. He heard the scrapping of a minions claws coming up the hall. A smile grew across his face when he saw it was Tombstone bringing two battle axes to him; one was being carried by five browns and they were having issues getting it to move.

"Master's and Mistress' weapons" as he set the battle axes on the ground in front of him.

"She's not my mistress" as he picked up Kokoa's battle ax. To his surprise it was extremely heavy for its size. "Kuo" he said to it "you can return to normal if you wish."

"Hai" as the bat returned to its original shape "WHERE'S KOKOA-SAMA?" looking at the human in front of him.

"Sleeping" with a sad tone as he reopened the doors to his chamber "you can see for yourself if you want." The bat didn't waste time as it flew into the room and found a good roosting spot on the corner of the bed. "Tombstone" looking at the minion "I want you to stand outside my chamber and make sure absolutely no one enters other than myself."

"Yes Master" as he walked outside of the second door and stood in place.

Daitaro closed the chamber doors as he walked out and headed down the hall to the stairs. When he got down to the throne room, he was about to die laughing. Tsukune was stuck between four of the five girls, being drawn and almost quartered. Ruby just sat quietly mumbling something to herself.

"It's not that I don't like you" he paused for a second "wait I don't like any of you. But you need to get out of my Tower, except Shuzen-san's sister."

The large chested succubus and the snow woman smiled in a creepy way. It almost worried him; _'I almost feel sorry for the weakling'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the portal.

"Yokai Academy" he said as he raised his gauntlet.

An image of the bus stop appeared in the strange liquid portal. Ruby and Yukari stared in amazement; they were still trying to figure out how Daitaro had made fire balls without an incantation or magical item. Kurumu and Mizore were still trying to pull Tsukune from Moka.

"Gnarl" he said to the old minion that was standing by the portal "if Shuzen-san wakes up before I get back, see to it that if any minions harass her; they get put in the dungeon with a water snake."

"My, my; sire" with a smile "you're being a bit over protective."

Daitaro didn't say anything as he grabbed Tsukune and threw him into the liquid portal. Just as expected, the girls jumped in after him. He laughed; "now I know how to get these lunatics out of the tower when I don't feel like explaining a reason to them."

Gnarl snickered; he thought it was just as funny as his master had seen it. "The poor fool has no idea how lucky he has it" watching his master step into the liquid.

**At the bus stop:**

Daitaro fazed into view as Kurumu and Mizore swung at him with their nails and ice claws. Daitaro ducked down and swept their feet out from under them. It was pitiful how easily he avoided the attack, especially when they had the advantage of a sneak attack. He quickly scanned the rest of the area; Ruby, and Yukari were trying to pull Moka off Tsukune's neck so they could see how bad the knot on his head was.

"Pathetic" as he walked towards the school "all five of you fighting over one guy that can break like a twig. If I was a passerby, I'd swear you five were dogs fighting over a t-bone steak."

Everyone stopped what they were doing; Daitaro was different than when he was at the tower. Darker, more straight forward, and didn't care about sounding like an ass. Yukari and Ruby felt dark energy coming from Daitaro as he walked past them, something didn't set right; his eyes were glowing yellow.

"You've never been in love before, have you?" Kurumu said angrily.

"This is my first day having left the Tower" looking back at her "and to be honest; I'm greatly disappointed at what this dimension holds so far."

"What's gotten into you?" Mizore asked him as she froze his feet.

"He's gentle when he chooses to be" Moka said "but evil any other time."

Daitaro shifted his feet slightly and broke free from Mizore's ice. If he continued to speak openly, he'd probably end up fighting all five girls at once. Being evil was one thing, but he wasn't a wench bane, yet.

"What would you five do if he suddenly left to the school for another girl?" looking at them with a gentle face and matching tone "or if he were to die from a heart attack, or a disease? You would have spent so much time trying to pry him away from the others that you wouldn't be able to move on. I hate to say this, but grow up" as he continued to the school.

'_That played better in my head. Now I can't ask them for directions to a, what are they called?'_

'_**Shopping mall; Sire**_' Gnarl told him _**'and I agree with you; while it was well spoken, you could've sounded less like an ass to the ladies.'**_

"**So, the Overlord has returned"** he heard as he smelled smoke **"I thought they couldn't return to this dimension anymore."**

"I don't suppose you can take me to a shopping mall?" looking at the weird guy with white glowing eyes and dressed in a driver outfit.

"**Indeed I can"** as he walked to a bus that was parked behind a group of trees.

Daitaro followed the creepy driver onto the bus and took a seat. The bus doors hissed as they closed and the engine rumbled as it rolled forward. Daitaro wasn't in a mood for talking; he was more in the mood for sleeping or killing something, again.

Daitaro's eyes stopped glowing yellow as the bus entered an inter-dimensional worm hole. He watched the odd purple fog around the bus pass by. Looking at his gauntlet he remembered when Gnarl told him about when the Overlord ruled not just the dimension that held Spree, but also the one he was in right now. The Dark Ruler of humans and monsters alike. Although it was a time when evil controlled the land, it was far more peaceful than it is today.

"Don't suppose you can help me understand this dimension" looking at the driver.

The driver smiled with a chuckle; **"I can."**

"This is going to be a long night" he sighed as the end of the tunnel came into view.

**Later that day:**

Daitaro had found a silk robe for Kokoa, and was walking back to the portal to go to the Tower. He wanted to kill the cashier for trying to tease him for picking up a woman's robe. But he settled for punching the guy in the face.

He wasn't surprised to see that Moka was waiting for him at the portal. He was however surprised to see the rest of the girls. They were talking; something was bound to happen. What only further made this feeling worse was the fact that they each had a bag with them.

If he had known that all the girls were going to be at the portal; he would've waited till the dead of night before approaching it. He could've used the cover of darkness to slip past them and onto the rune. It was too late to try to hide; at least two of the girls saw him coming. He had no choice but to continue his approach.

"Before anyone of you try to take a swing at me, again" looking at Kurumu and Mizore in particular "I want to say I'm sorry. You were right," looking at Moka "I was ignorant when I fought alongside Shuzen-san. I'm sorry I threw Aono-san through the portal and knocked him out" trying not to even look like he was holding in a laugh "and I'm sorry I sounded like an asshole earlier."

"You were right" Ruby said "we were acting like children."

"We talked with Tsukune-kun and decided that we'd spend the weekend away from him so he could think about which one of us he wants;" Yukari said "but it's obvious he's going to pick Moka-chan and I."

"Chan? Kun?" with a confused look "what the hell?"

"That's what you call someone that you love or have feelings for" Kurumu said.

"You know about Japanese customs but you don't know about informal greetings here?" Mizore asked as she popped out from behind the scarecrow.

"Long story" as he stepped onto the pad "quick question before Akashiya-san and I go back to the tower; why do all of you have a bag that looks like it holds three days worth of clothing?"

"Remember when we said we'd spend the weekend away from Tsukune-kun" Yukari said tapping her foot on the ground "well, we already got permission to go off campus for the weekend from the head master, thanks to Ruby-chan."

"And where were you planning on staying?" knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"We were hoping" Kurumu said hesitantly.

"Your tower" Mizore said from behind the scarecrow.

Daitaro fell to the ground; he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. He could feel the headache medicine supplies decrease already. If putting up with these girls for a year worked for Tsukune to get lucky enough for them to give him the weekend to pick one of them; he would've traded with the weakling last year.

"I guess I need to learn more about your culture" as he slowly picked himself up off the ground "and Gnarl did ask you to teach me magic" looking at Yukari "and if you're an older witch, then I guess the extra help wouldn't be bad." He looked at Kurumu and Mizore; "as long as you two don't try to ambush me again."

The two nodded in agreement. He had personally invited Moka to stay to watch her sister; not that she would need to be protected from anything at the tower. Gnarl was never going to let this one go; six girls in the Tower at the same time, and this time without the whelp that five were fighting over.

"Dark Tower" he whispered as everyone got onto the rune. "Any problems while I was gone Gnarl?" as he stepped out of the liquid.

"No Sire…" looking at the five girls behind Daitaro "May I speak with you in private; Sire?" Daitaro walked over to Gnarl and they walked to the throne. "I understand looking for a Mistress" in his usual tone "but six in the Tower at once is pushing it."

"What do you mean?" looking back at the five girls "and I'm not looking for a Mistress. They're giving that whelp they were fighting over the weekend to think about which one he wants. I invited Kokoa's sister to stay, you asked the little witch to teach me magic, the older looking girl is a witch and can help, and the other two can help me understand their culture so I can better fit in."

"I don't mean to interrupt" they heard Kurumu say "but do you have a place I can put my feminine hygiene products?"

"You've doomed us all Sire" looking at Daitaro.

"What do you mean?" confused.

"Women go through a week long cycle once a month" as fear seemed to grow in his eyes "very soon you won't be the most evil thing to walk these halls; My Lord."

"It can't be that bad" with a laugh.

"DID YOU LEARN NOTHING WHILE IN THE LIBRARY; SIRE" trying to keep his voice down but still loud enough to get a point across.

"I fell asleep when you made me study that stuff" scratching the back of his head.

Gnarl fell to the ground; the boy he was raising to be knowledgeable about almost everything, had fallen asleep on one of the most crucial things to know.

"For your sake, Sire," as he got back up "I hope you know what you're doing."


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

Author's note: sorry if this chapter is a little slow

Moka walked through the massive halls of the Dark Tower. Everyone else had fallen asleep or was soon going to be asleep. There was an erry feeling to the Tower that she was going to spend the weekend in; one that reminded her of her home.

"Having trouble sleeping, my dear?" she heard a creepy old voice say that made her jump. She turned around to see Gnarl behind her. The lantern looking thing hanging from the string lit the area around him rather well.

"I just can't shake a feeling that reminds me of home" looking down at the ground.

"Come to the kitchen with me" as he walked past her "let us see if the reds can make something to help you sleep."

Moka was hesitant to follow but it was either trust this old creature or get no sleep. She followed Gnarl to a large kitchen that didn't have stoves or ovens, but rather many of the red things that followed Daitaro into the arena when he fought the trolls. There were several stainless steel cupboards that were open and revealed their contents; pots, frying pans, cookie sheets, stone ware, and many more cooking items.

She watched one of the reds get a small pot down and start putting in a few herbs and some milk. It then made a small fire ball in its hand and heated the concoction. It was weird how these creatures that had shown they love fights can cook like it's nothing. The minion grabbed a mug from the open cupboard and poured the liquid into it.

"So" as she smelled the liquid "what's Daitaro-san's story?"

"Well…" with a smile "his father was the master of evil, who ruled over many lands with an iron fist" holding his fist up and then unballed his fist "but alas; one can't be a bastion of evil without some sort of so called 'Heroes' trying to prove something to themselves. My old Master fought viciously till his demise. That was when Daitaro was three; I've raised him ever since to take his father's place. I never thought that it would take this long for the Dark One's true power to awaken" with a sigh "so I sent him to your dimension. So he could get stronger, and hopefully have his power awaken sooner."

"So," with worry in her voice "he's evil? That's what his aura was showing earlier?"

"Aura?" with a smile "did it have a sense of death, doom, and despair?" in a tone that showed the old minion was extremely curious about it.

"No…"

"What a shame" with a sigh and in a disappointed tone "then his powers are barely beginning to wake. Even if his power were to fully awaken" looking at the vampire "he still needs to get strong enough to defeat those supposed 'Heroes' and take back what rightfully belongs to him. He will continue his education at the Yokai Academy till he graduates and then he would be able to start his campaign for his domain."

Moka was starting to get freaked out by this old minion. He spoke of Heroes as if they were only a pain in the neck, if he has a neck. This thing also spoke very highly of evil, but with what she's seen of Daitaro it didn't surprise her too much.

**In Daitaro's chamber:**

Kokoa's eyes slowly opened and she saw a large chamber, fine vases with withered flowers in them, a fire place, and two sofas that were empty. She sat up and felt a silk sheet fall from her skin. She quickly grabbed it and covered herself. She looked around to make sure no one was around and only saw Kuo passed out on the corner of the bed; he had fallen off the post. She pulled the cover out and saw she still had most of her clothes on; only her shirt was missing. Then she remembered what had happened during her fight.

'_That weird beetle sprayed water on me'_ she thought as she pulled the cover to her bra.

She looked around again and saw a red robe hanging from on a curtain pole. As she got up, she pulled the cover with her; it was bad enough waking up in an unknown area, but without a shirt was another story. Kuo fell to the ground, as the cover was continued to be dragged, and remained sound asleep.

She was surprised when she felt the material; silk, just like the sheet she was holding to hide her bra. She dropped the sheet and quickly put the robe on; it fit snuggly on her. She tied the silk belt to hold it in place as she walked to a large metal door. Light was coming from the other side.

She carefully pushed the door open and saw Daitaro passed out on one of two couches with a pen in his hand and a notepad next to him. Looking at the source of the light, a projector, then to the wall it was projecting onto; she could see the last part of the fight when her Onee-sama beat the Mermaid swim club president. A smile grew across her face; she always did enjoy watching her sister beat someone that was ignorant of a vampire's true power. The reel ran out of film to show anyone that was paying attention to it.

As she flicked the switch to turn off the projector, she noticed what was written on the notepad near Daitaro. It was a list, with every one of Moka's friends' names and a few of them had notes below them. She picked up the pad and started to read to herself.

'_Tsukune Aono: human, weak, seems to be food for Kokoa's sister,'_ she fought an urge to knee Daitaro in the gut again for using her first name _'Moka Akashiya: vampire, sealed s-rank, obsessed with the whelp's blood, power when unsealed much greater than Kokoa's'_ fighting the urge again. She continued to read and nearly busted out laughing when she got to Kurumu's list. _'Kurumu Kurono: Succubus, looking for a 'mate of fate' whatever that is, seems to always want her breasts played with, crazy…'_ Yukari's list wasn't much better; _'Yukari Sendo: witch, twelve, obsessed with Moka and the whelp, older mentally than rest, weird perverted side, argues with succubus about breast sizes…'_ she noticed a small personal note next to the note _'I still don't get what the big deal is; they're just fat…'_ The next page just had a list of their weaknesses and strengths. However, the vampire's was written in great detail. _'Vampires: weakness to sunlight is complete load of crap, crosses drain power, water hurts them like hell, stake through the heart would kill anyone… so not sure about that'_.

She set the list down and saw his gauntlet on the couch next to him. The yellow glow had an erry look to it. It was tempting for her to reach for it, but she wasn't sure if Daitaro was a light sleeper or not. She walked over to the next set of doors and pushed them open.

When she did, she saw a fire burning in a fireplace in a room across the hall and several sleeping bodies on the floor. She only counted four people but five mats, which was weird considering she didn't think Daitaro liked any of her sister's friends. Brushing the weirdness aside, she turned right and slowly walked down the slightly lit hall, looking for a bathroom. She bumped into someone slightly taller than her and nearly jumped out of her skin. When she could see a face, she saw her sealed sister; who had nearly spilt her drink down her front.

"Kokoa-chan" Moka said with a smile "how are you feeling?"

"I just woke up" with an irritated look "how do you think I feel? I need to find a bathroom."

"Well" looking down the hall "you have been asleep for over twelve hours."

"TWELVE HOURS?" in disbelief "WHAT EXCATLY HAPPENED FOR ME TO SLEEP THAT LONG?"

"You were sprayed by water" looking at her sister with a worried look "then Daitaro-san cut off your shirt…"

"I'll kill that guy" as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"He only did it so he could get the water off you. He handed your shirt to one of those red things, then wiped the rest of the water off you, and carried you to his room."

Kokoa was at a complete loss for words. She couldn't believe that he took her to his room, let alone didn't try to pull some perverted trick on her.

"Kurumu-chan thinks he likes you" Moka said breaking the silence "she also thinks you might like him."

"She's a moron" with a semi-straight face and fighting a blush.

"Yukari-chan thinks the same thing."

"I don't have to listen to this" as she continued down the hall on her quest to find a bathroom.

"Today was the first time he had left this place" she heard her sister say "he's had no interaction with anyone other than that Gnarl thing and the rest of those creatures." Kokoa stopped in her tracks. "Imagine how unstable that can make someone, no one to care for them properly."

Kokoa ran her hand along the sleeve of her robe.

"He's the one that got this robe for me?"

"Yeah" with an almost sad tone.

Kokoa didn't say anything as she once again started to walk down the hall. She only had one thing running through her mind; '_this human is going to make me soft.'_ Looking at how Tsukune turned her 'sister' into a sissy; the last thing she wanted was to wind up like outer Moka.

Daitaro's eyes were barely cracked open as he listened to Kokoa's and Moka's conversation. He had never thought that never leaving the tower being a bad thing. Now that he had heard Moka say what it might've done to him, he needed something to compare his upbringing to. The only way he can do that is to, and the thought sickened him, get close to Kokoa's sister and her friends.

He rested his head on the back of the couch and waited for Kokoa to return from wherever she went to. His understanding of women was non-existent, which would be a big weakness since he was going to a place that had more females than males. The last thing he'd need is to look like an idiot while trying to keep a low profile at the school.

He grew tired of waiting for Kokoa to return; so he got up, went into his bed chamber, pulled out a set of sleep clothes for Kokoa, and placed them on the bed. He remembered that he was still in the same jeans and shirt he was wearing earlier, so he pulled out a pair of sleep pants for himself and quickly changed from the jeans to the sleep pants.

"Could you show me where a bathroom is?" he heard Kokoa as him.

Daitaro nodded and led Kokoa down the hall, up a second flight of stairs, and to an oak door. He pushed it open and flicked on the light. Kokoa was dumbstruck; the marble tiles on the floor, the granite counter top, large bathtub with a shower also in it, and the mirror that had a gold frame around it.

"How much money do you have?" looking at Daitaro with a confused look.

"Not sure" as he held the door open for Kokoa "I just know I have enough."

Kokoa was having a hard time believing that, but she saw what she had been looking for; a toilet. She kneed Daitaro in the gut and pushed him out of the doorway back into the hall and slammed the door behind him. Daitaro sighed as he caught himself from the door hitting his back and forcing him forward.

He was still tired from the long day, and he was almost sound asleep when he heard Kokoa shout. He knew that Kokoa had turned off the projector and was reading the notes he had taken. It was hard for him to try to look asleep when he heard her fighting a laugh.

Something didn't set right in his gut though; the one thing he's noticed from the films that Kokoa had supplied was that Tsukune always had one of the lunatics around him. Especially when a fight was happening, but how would he fend for himself for the weekend, with none of his fan club around him, if a fight were to happen. In his head; if the whelp couldn't fight he would only be in the way. In his gut; he felt he needs to make sure the only other human at the academy was alright.

"Shuzen-san" he said when he heard the door open "can I ask you for some advice?"

"Yeah" as she turned off the light.

"If you have a weird feeling in your gut" looking back at her "like you know something could happen, what do you do?"

"I must be kneeing you too hard" with a chuckle. Daitaro had a serious look on his face. "Check to see if you're wrong," seeing he was serious "if you are, you can smack yourself. If you're right, then you do something about it."

Daitaro and Kokoa walked back down the hall and down the stairs. He could've sworn he saw two figures move further into the shadows as they drew closer to the pillars in the stair way. He acted like he didn't see them as he walked pass the pillar the two figures hid behind. After he passed he heard a footstep. He spun around, grabbed the two figures by their necks and held them against the wall.

"I've said this twice now;" looking at the figures "I don't like being followed." He felt cold creep up his hand. "Shirayuki-san, Kurono-san" his eyes glowed yellow "this will be your final warning; stop sneaking around near me or one of us WILL get hurt."

He let go of the two girls and turned around and continued to walk down the stairs. He cursed himself for being such an ass, again. This will only make it harder for him to get closer to the girls; even though he has warned both the Snow Woman and the Succubus about following him. His people skills need a lot of work. When Kokoa and Daitaro got back into the room, Daitaro pulled the outside doors shut and sat down on a couch.

"I put a set of night clothes on the bed for you" with a yawn "feel free to take the bed for the night. I'll be fine on the couch."

Kokoa didn't argue; the bed was comfortable. She walked into the bed chamber and closed the doors so she could change. On her way over to the bed, she stepped on Kuo; who let out a loud cry of pain. She quickly lifted her foot to remove the pressure from the bat.

"Kokoa-sama" he said with joy as he flew up "you're awake!"

"Keep it down" as she punched the bat across the room "it's late and I'm still tired."

The bat didn't say anything as it flew back to the corner post it was originally on and got comfortable. Kokoa looked to make sure that Kuo was facing the door, and started to change. She carefully put the silk robe back on the hanger and hung it from the curtain pole.

When she was done changing, she went to where Daitaro was at. As she opened the door, she saw that he looked asleep again. Not wanting to wake him, she tried to quietly close the door.

"Can I ask you something?" she heard from him before the doors closed completely "Would you consider us friends?"

"Are you truly stupid?" rhetorically "you're strong enough to take a full power hit from me, you saved me twice, and…" stopping because she realized she was about to say something that would only prove the crazy Succubus right "you seem cool."

"So" not opening his eyes "is that a yes?"

"Yes," as she pushed the door closed "that was a close one" with a sigh "almost proved that damned succubus right. His blood did taste really good though" with a smile.

"Kokoa-sama has a crush" Kuo laughed from the corner post.

Kokoa grabbed Kuo and threw him across the room. Before Kuo could recover from hitting the wall, he found himself in an upside down vase. His cries for freedom muffled to anyone on the outside. Kokoa smiled as she barely heard the sorrys from the bat. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him bugging her through the rest of the night. She picked up the sheet she had dropped earlier and laid down in the bed. Within a minute the vampire was passed out; still drained from being hit by water from earlier that day.

**The next morning:**

Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Kokoa waited in the large dining area for the reds to bring out breakfast. Mizore and Kurumu looked at Kokoa with a curious look. Yukari and Ruby weren't any better; they wanted to know what Kokoa knows about Daitaro, mainly about any magic potential he has. Moka was the only one that seemed to be minding her own business, which is weird for a sister.

"Are you four going to ask a question or just stare like I did something that you're jealous of?" Kokoa asked as she grew tired of being stared at "if so I'll gladly smack some sense back into you."

"Have you figured him out yet?" Mizore asked.

"Seriously" Kurumu added "he has a harsh tone when he's not around you. He's more open and uncaring about what he says."

"And there's something wrong with that?" looking at the black and white duet "you're an airheaded Succubus that doesn't use your power to it's true potential" looking at Kurumu then to Mizore "and you're a stalker that can't take a hint when someone doesn't like to be followed." A tick mark could be seen on both Kurumu's and Mizore's forehead when Kokoa got done saying that. "If anything he's a lot like me."

"Do you think maybe you could get his gauntlet for Ruby-chan and I?" Yukari asked.

"Why?" looking at the little witch.

"He only used his left hand to make fire balls yesterday" Ruby said "that makes me think that it could be a magical item. We'd like to be sure before we start teaching Daitaro-san magic."

"I can save you the time" a creepy old voice said that caused everyone to jump out of their skin "it is, in fact, a magical item" Ruby and Yukari turned around to see Gnarl "but it's only magic supply is from the Tower's mana pillars in the throne room. If you wish to teach him your magic," looking at Ruby and Yukari "you must get him a different magical item; one that can call the power of nature to him so he can wreak havoc on the So Called Heroes" Gnarl looked around the room "speaking of the Master; where is he?"

"He was still asleep when I left his room" Kokoa said as the reds brought out a bunch of plates and covered dishes. Kurumu and Mizore just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa grabbed a knife and threw it at the duet; intentionally aiming between the two.

Kurumu and Mizore stood up quickly to respond to the thrown knife. Kokoa stood up ready to accept a fight if one was started. Footsteps were heard from the door; everyone looked and saw Daitaro half asleep and in his sleep pants.

"Seriously" he yawned "a cat fight this early in the morning? I don't think I have enough headache medicine to deal with fights if they're gonna happen so early and if you six try to kill each other every time you get mere feet from each other."

"See what I mean?" Kurumu snapped "he doesn't care about what he says."

"I thought it was rude to shout across a room when the people you're talking to are only a few feet from you" as he rubbed his ears trying to make a ringing stop.

Kurumu sprouted her wings and grew her nails and flew at Daitaro at full speed. Daitaro didn't flinch as he watched Kurumu get closer and closer. As Kurumu was about to swing at him, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and slammed his knee into her gut. Spit sprayed from her mouth as she felt the impact.

"Next time I won't use a half hearted hit" he warned as he caught her and gently placed her on the ground.

"It would seem you are still the most evil thing walking these halls; Sire" Gnarl said with a smile.

"I need to go check something" Daitaro said as he walked out of the dining room, but not before he grabbed a dish "I'll be back later."

"I need to get some clothes" Kokoa said as she quickly followed.

"She likes him" Yukari said. Suddenly Yukari started crying and had a knot on her head; Kokoa had thrown the cover from the dish Daitaro grabbed at the young witch.

"I'll see if there are extra magic items lying around the Tower" Gnarl said as he walked out of the room.

**At the bus stop:**

Kokoa and Daitaro stepped off the rune and started to walk towards the academy. Daitaro still had the same feeling in his gut that he did the night before. He felt he needed to check on the whelp that was vulnerable for the weekend. Kokoa grabbed a piece of French toast off the plate Daitaro was carrying and ate it. Her eyes lit up with delight.

"Those reds sure know how to cook" she said taking another bite.

"I find it weird that the minions can do things that are the exact opposite of what they do on a battle field" as he took a bite of French toast "reds intentionally burn things, but can cook really well; browns destroy just about anything in sight, but are ok at keeping the Dark Tower clean; blues heal weakened or dead minions, but enjoy watching someone get tortured."

"What about the green ones?"

"Not a clue yet" with a sigh "but they're master assassins" he paused when he remembered he left the lunatics in his Tower without anyone but Gnarl to try to keep order "my Tower better be just as clean as it was when we left it when we get back; otherwise heads will roll."

Kokoa laughed. She would almost pay to see him beat some sense into the stupid Succubus again.

"So what do you need to check on?" she asked him.

"The whelp" not looking at her "from the clips I've seen so far, he never fights because he has the lunatics almost always around him. If they're gonna be at the Tower for the weekend, he's practically gonna be open target to his enemies."

"Why do you care;" looking at him with a confused look "like you said, he's a whelp."

"But he's also human" looking at Kokoa "if I'm going to be going to this school I'm gonna need someone that can give me advice about how to maintain a low profile."

"You're plenty strong to pass off as a vampire. Just fight your own battles; that's where the weakling screwed up."

Daitaro nodded in agreement; if he can take full power hits from her, then anyone else here wouldn't be a problem. He still felt he had to check on Tsukune to make sure he was still alive and able to keep most of the girls out of his Tower. If the whelp were to do something stupid, like get himself killed, then Daitaro would probably be stuck dealing with the girls.

"I can also use him if he turns into a full vampire" with a smile "but if he tries to stand between me and my Domain; then I'll kill him myself." Daitaro looked back behind him and felt like there was someone there; well hidden but there. "This dimension is a little more dangerous than the one Gnarl has told me about" continuing to walk forward "the Succubi don't have nails that can grow extremely long, the trolls are large and not far from being mindless, and the vampires that the stories are about can only come out at night."

"Succubi are that common?" looking at Daitaro.

"Yeah" with a confused tone "why?"

"Here the Succubi species is endangered of going extinct."

"Shit" as he stopped. Kokoa stopped to and looked at him. "Now I feel like I need to apologize to Kurono-san" with a sigh "I didn't realize that she were to get killed, or somehow lose the ability to have kids, it could doom the species;" he punched a tree that was next to him and caused it to crack from base to tip "and I thought I was ignorant for not asking if you had any weaknesses I needed to know about."

"Don't you get soft" Kokoa snapped at him as she kneed him in the gut "you keep talking about being the Overlord; aren't they suppose to be evil?" Daitaro nodded "then don't apologize; besides, the bitch was PMSing."

"I'm gonna regret not reading that section" with a sigh as he continued walking towards the dorms "I just know it." Neither of them said anything as they continued to head to the dorms. Daitaro turned one way to head to the boys' dorms and Kokoa went the other way to the girls'. "Meet you at the rune" as he waved to her.

**Back at the Tower:**

Gnarl was hiding in the brown hive from the five girls. They were using the minions as their personal servants; how was the only question. Only himself and the Jester weren't affected; or haven't been affected yet.

"Why did the Master have to leave me here with them?" he asked himself.

He quickly covered his mouth as he heard the Jester running down the stairs looking for a place to hide from the very close evil woman behind him. A part of him wanted to call to the Jester and help him, but the other part was in self-preservation mode. The Jester could take any hit from anyone and walk away, but at the same time he still felt the pain from each hit.

"Get back here you perverted thing" Gnarl heard from one of the girls before he poked his head out of the hive "I'll teach you to go through my bras."

Gnarl ducked back into the hive as he saw Kurumu running down the stairs with Daitaro's battle ax in her hands. Not believing what he had seen he took another glance to make sure he was seeing things. Unfortunately he had seen correctly; the Succubus had his Mater's battle ax. Giblet was going to get a sever lesson in ensuring that the Dark Lord's weapons were secure once Gnarl was sure the crazy, now battle ax wielding, Succubus was out of the Tower Heart chamber.

"Run from The Large Chested Lady With Almost See Through Bras" the Jester said as he headed through a set of doors that led outside.

"The Master would find this interesting" Gnarl snickered to himself as he put a mental image together and got a nose bleed from it. "I almost would consider trading with Quavar to have been able to see how see through the Succubus' bras are."

After he heard the Succubus run after Quavar, he peeked his head just out of the hive and check to see if the coast was clear. Seeing none of the crazy girls were there he carefully crawled out of the hive and quickly walked to the stairs. His first task has to 'ask' Giblet how the Succubus got Daitaro's ax from the armory.

When he got to the throne room, his eye twitched. The small Witch was sitting on the Throne, the older one had brought down several books from the library and the pink haired girl was being pampered by a number of browns and blues. A few reds came from the stairs that led up with covered dishes, went over to Yukari and Mizore, who was hiding behind one of the pillars, and revealed caramel apples and homemade lollie-pops. The bowls that once held burning oil now held frozen oil and matching flames. The Tower was officially in chaos.

"BLAZE" Gnarl shouted as he walked over to the red "don't waste perfectly good food on making candy" as he snatched one of the apples and ate it in one bite "where's Mortis" looking at the blues as he chewed the apple. None of them replied. "Giblet" looking at the minion with the helmet covering its face "I thought all of the Master's weapons were to be secured at all times when he's not in the dungeon" as he kicked the master smith down the stairs behind him "the rest of you browns" looking at the minions that were pampering the vampire "get back in the hive NOW."

The browns started running towards the Tower Heart chamber. Several were trampled on in the rush to keep Gnarl from getting in a worse mood than he already was in. A few browns didn't get back up after being trampled on by the entire horde of their comrades; the blues ran over picked them up, walked over to the Minion Master, set them down and healed them. Once they were healed they ran to catch up with the rest of the horde.

The blues headed towards the Tower Heart chamber in a more orderly fashion than the browns. None of them got trampled or even tripped on the way to the stairs. The reds took off back towards the kitchen; leaving the caramel apples on the ground next to the Throne.

"Listen girl" looking at Ruby "these books are extremely old and can fall apart if mishandled" as he picked up the books she wasn't reading and walked up the stairs.

"I was being careful with them" Ruby said as she followed the old minion "I handle old books for the Head Master all the time" as she closed the book in her hands. Gnarl quickly took the book from her "I just got to the poem of the Overlord" she complained.

"If the Master was here, he'd have your ass for taking these books from their shelves without asking" Gnarl growled as he reached the top of the stairs "if he didn't try to kill that Succubus for messing with his battle ax first. Wait" as he stopped and looked back at Ruby "did you say you just got to the poem of the Overlord?" Ruby nodded "here you go" handing her the book back "just make sure it doesn't leave the library." Ruby jumped with joy as she followed the minion back to the library.

"Did you find a magical item for Daitaro-san to use so Yukari-chan and I can train him in magic?" Ruby asked as she sat down in a chair in the library.

"Yes" as he put the books back on the shelves "a very old pendant that Mortis once used when he was younger. Now he uses something that adds a little more kick to his spells" with a snicker.

Back in the Throne room; Mizore was trying to translate the red minion's weird English in order to figure out how it made the lollie-pop she was sucking on. Yukari was going to town on the caramel apples Blaze had made; the signs of a sugar high already taking affect on her small body. Moka was picking up the brushes, she had brought down from where she had slept, that the browns used to brush her hair.

Everyone looked at the liquid at the far end of the chamber as a noise was heard. Yukari quickly got off of the Throne when she saw Daitaro appear with Kokoa at his side. Kokoa had a bag that looked like it held the same amount of clothes that everyone else had packed. Mizore quickly got out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind; she didn't want to test his warning from the night before.

"Can't believe I was wrong" Daitaro said under his breath as he walked to the stairs "the whelp was fine. And I had to deal with some egotistic guy that called himself Saizo" as he rubbed his knuckles and smiled "you can't say I didn't warn him."

"But you didn't" Kokoa said to him "he called you a wimp and you punched him into a wall."

"And that quickly took care of how frustrated I was" with a smile. He looked around the Throne chamber "where are the other two?"

"" Yukari said _really_ fast.

"Slow down" before he saw the plate that had caramel rings on it "how much candy did Blaze make you?" Yukari didn't verbally respond, but her visible sugar high was all the response Daitaro needed.

"She said" Mizore said as she walked over to where he was standing "Ruby-chan went up stairs with the creepy old thing and Kurumu-chan is trying to kill the Jester for going through her bras."

"His name is Gnarl" looking at Yukari "not 'creepy old thing'" as he walked to the stairs "I'm gonna go talk with Gnarl and see if he has found a magic item for me to use so I can start learning magic." Yukari smiled and the caramel that was stuck to her teeth could be seen from across the Throne room. Kokoa shook her head unable to believe that Daitaro's minions would make candy for anyone other than Daitaro. "Note to self" Daitaro sighed as he walked up the stairs "just because she's smart for her age doesn't mean she doesn't have childish desires, such as candy."

When he got to the library, he saw Ruby on the ladder putting a book back on the shelf it came from. As she stepped down from the ladder, her foot slipped and she came rushing down. Daitaro quickly caught her and set her on her feet.

"Thank you" she said to him "Overlord."

"How do you know about that?" with wide eyes "I haven't told anyone other than Kokoa."

"I read the poem of the Overlord" as she pointed to the book she had just put back up "and My Lady told me about them."

"You call someone Master?"

"I used to" looking at him.

Daitaro could see the sadness in her eyes. He quickly got the hint that she had died; losing someone close was something he could begin to understand.

"I, uh," trying to change the subject "do you know where Gnarl went?"

"Sorry no" as she pulled a necklace from around her neck "but he said that this is a magical item you can use. He also said it was Mortis', I think he referred to the minion as, when he was younger."

"So, you can start teaching me magic?" as he took the pendant from Ruby.

"Do you have an area where nature's energy is abundant?" Daitaro had a confused look. "A lush green field with trees and other plants?"

"Oh" as he smacked his forehead "yeah, follow me" as he led the older witch out of the library.

As he led Ruby down the stairs, Moka was walking up them with a passed out Yukari in her arms. Apparently the sugar high that took hold of the small witch had a devastating crash right behind it. Blaze might be a good cook, but he always tends to over sweeten the candies he makes. Something the little witch just learned the hard way.

"When she wakes up" Daitaro said to Moka as he walked past her "be sure she eats plenty of fruits, vegetables and meat to take care of the sugar sickness she's bound to have."

He continued to lead Ruby down the stairs and through the throne room. Mizore was kneeling down to the red minion's eye level and was still trying to decipher Blaze's weird English. She looked like she was starting to piece together the way the minion was talking.

Daitaro noticed that she was sweating a little, which to him was weird. The Throne room was never all that hot, even with the oil burning. He couldn't help but to ask; "Is it too hot in here for you?"

"Kinda" as she looked over to him "but that's why I suck on lollie-pops." Daitaro had a confused look on his face that clearly showed he had no idea how heat and candy were connected. "Snow People get hot very easily" Mizore explained to him "that's why we live in extremely high mountains that have snow year around. When we do come from the mountains;" as she took the lollie-pop out of her mouth "we suck on hard candies. It's a temperature control thing. We freeze the candy and lick it when we start to get warm."

"That's why you froze my burning oil?" looking at the frozen flames. Mizore only nodded as she put the lollie-pop back into her mouth. "It's coldest on the fourth floor" as he pointed back to the stairs he had just came from "just don't damage the antiques." Mizore walked to the stairs and headed up to the fourth floor. Daitaro sighed; in his head he knew something was going to get broken, he just knew it. "Another personal note" Daitaro said as he continued to led Ruby through the Tower "Mizore doesn't like heat. Wait" he quickly looked around "Where'd Kokoa disappear to?"

"I saw her walking out of your room when we started heading down the stairs" Ruby said "and why aren't you using proper suffixes?"

"When I'm not around them I don't have to use proper suffixes" leading Ruby down to the Tower Heart Chamber "and last time I forgot to use them, I was hit with a Morningstar."

"What's this?" as she stopped and pointed at a large white orb floating in the middle of the chamber that had small rocks floating around it.

"The Tower Heart;" as he looked at it "it is what allows me to go from the Tower to various places that have an Arcane Rune."

"Where exactly is this Tower at?"

"Gnarl has told me it sets in an inter-multidimensional rift" as he continued to walk through the chamber "and the Tower Heart allows the connection to the Arcane Runes."

Ruby quickly caught up with Daitaro and followed him up a dirt trail. Each step that they took caused the dirt to shift and crunch underneath their feet. Her eyes lit up as she saw where the trail led; a large open field with numerous trees, lush green grass, a small creek, and sunflowers.

Daitaro had a tick mark on his forehead when he saw Kurumu; who was still chasing Quavar with _his_ battle ax in her hands. She swung it wildly, with no control what so ever, and missed each time. The battle ax was covered in dirt, mud, and looked like it had some tree sap on it; the blade itself had dings and nicks all along its edge.

Quavar jumped and ducked away from each of the Succubus' wild swings. He quickly ran away from the Succubus as he continued to taunt her.

"Come on Slowpoke" in a joking tone "you call that a swing?" he laughed as he jumped onto a rock and dodged another swing. "You have the form of wild monkey;" as he ran over to Daitaro and Ruby and hid behind them "shame you don't look as good."

Kurumu flew towards them, blinded from anger, and swung downwards with all her strength. Mid swing, the ax was stopped; she saw Daitaro holding his gauntlet protected arm up and Ruby had used a spell to wrap vines around the hilt of the weapon. Fear filled her as she could see the anger in Daitaro's eyes; he looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Explain to me" he said in a tone that only rivaled his look "why the hell you have my battle ax."

"Th….the" shaking as she tried to explain it "jes….jest..jester was goi….going thr….thro…through my bras…" as Daitaro grabbed the hilt of the ax and took it from her "I was jus…just going to tea…teach him a les…lesson."

"Do you realize how hard it is for Giblet to fix something so badly damaged?" still pissed. Kurumu shook her head. "Now you can explain to me why you thought it was necessary to use my battle ax" showing her the badly damaged weapon.

**On the fourth floor:**

Mizore smiled as she got to the fourth floor and felt the colder air wrap around her body. There was a surprising twenty degree difference between the Throne room's temperature and the fourth floor's. Her body cooled off quickly as she walked the halls and explored the new area. Several suits of armor stood on a stand near the onyx colored walls. Each suit had its own unique style and looked to be made by hand. Each set also had one of three weapons resting in its gauntlets; a sword, mace, or battle ax.

As she bent over and looked at one sword, she noticed an erry glow that wrapped around the blade. The glow looked like it had four colors to it. Red, green, blue and yellow; the same colors as the mysterious orbs Daitaro's creatures gave him.

"See something you like my dear;" she heard behind her that made her jump "I know I did" with a perverted tone. When she turned around she saw Gnarl standing not far from her. The glowing orb only added to the creepiness that this old creature projected.

"Something weird" as she managed to recollect herself "the glow this sword has" pointing at it "it has the same colors as the orbs that those things gave Daitaro-san."

"What those 'things', as you called them, gave him was life force;" he explained "the essence which they are born from. And the reason that sword glows the way it does is simple" as he walked down the hall "some of those 'things' were sacrificed to add power to the weapon."

Mizore continued to look at all the different armors as she continued to explore the area. The armors gradually having an older look to them as she neared an ancient looking door at the end of the hall. The door was large, had an old fashion lever in place of a doorknob, rusty iron bars stretched across the length of it, and a large lock kept the lever from being opened.

"This" Gnarl said in a somewhat said tone "is the resting place of my first Master. He was the only one to die of old age."

"So that means" looking back at all the armors that lined the walls "all these armors I walked pass, once belonged to someone you called Master?"

"Yes" as he placed his hand on the oldest looking suit "the rest of these suits belonged to his successors;" he walked over to the third and fourth suits and smiled "these two were the only father and son Masters I've ever had" a larger, more evil smile grew across his face "until young Daitaro came along. I truly enjoy helping raise a Master's son; it allows me to see if they will one day be worthy of wearing the Gauntlet and donning the helmet."

Mizore put her hand on the old door that Gnarl said was the resting place of his first Master. She felt raised edges as she ran her hand down it. She blew off the dust that had built up on it and saw a symbol that looked familiar to her; a head that was shaped like a minion's, with large eyes and ears, and a spot missing where the nose would be.

"I recognize this" with wide eyes looking at Gnarl.

"Hehe" he chuckled "it doesn't surprise me. After all, it was my first Master that reigned in your dimension and 'peace' between humans and monsters existed before he died of old age."

"Then that means…"

"The stories are true" with a smile "so very true."

**In the dining hall at lunch:**

"I still don't get what I'm supposed to be 'hearing'" Daitaro said to Ruby as he walked into the massive hall.

"You're not just supposed to hear it" she explained "you must feel the energy flowing around you."

Daitaro sighed; he still had no clue what she was talking about. She might've explained it at least ten times to him before lunch, but he still didn't understand it. Hearing the 'energy', as Ruby had called it, was the easy part; feeling it was the part he needed to learn in order to use it.

Reds started to bring out several covered dishes, and other select minions ran to a chair. Every one of the girls just watched as the minions fought over the closest sets to Daitaro. The confusion was quickly fixed when the reds placed most of the dishes near Daitaro's end of the table. Kurumu walked out with a covered plate and set it in front of Daitaro.

When she removed the cover Daitaro was surprised to see some sort of sweets. He cautiously sniffed at them, not knowing if the crazy woman was going to try to poison him. It wouldn't surprise him if she was trying to though.

"What?" Kurumu asked with a hurt tone "you don't trust me?"

"Now why would you ask that?" sarcastically "I mean it's not like you've ambushed me, followed me around my Tower in the middle of the night, attacked me first thing of the morning" counting on his fingers "stole my battle ax, and then damaged that battle ax to the point where I won't be able to use it again for about two or three weeks."

Giblet walked slowly walked in; although the minion's face was covered, it was obvious that he was tired. He grabbed the chair that was right next to Kokoa, who was right next to Daitaro, and sat in it. Then he took off his helmet; to everyone's surprise the minion's face was scarred from the many battles he had been in.

"Giblet" Daitaro said to him with an evil smile "Kurono-san made you a snack to make up for using her Allure on you" as he handed the minion one of the sweets.

The minion quickly grabbed it from his hand and wolfed it down. The chomping and chewing from the poorly mannered minion could be heard over the rest of the minions fighting to get the last chair near the food. As it swallowed the treat, it reached for the glass of water in front of it and took a drink.

"Cookie bar good" with a smile as it jumped up and hugged, more like groped, Kurumu.

"Guess that means they're safe" Daitaro said as he ate one of the bars.

"Is it true that you're" Mizore said looking at Daitaro "the next…"

"Don't finish that sentence" as he chewed the bar "I'm trying to maintain a low profile and if you run your mouth I'll be figured out" everyone looked confused "that goes for all of you. Don't talk about how strong I am, my gauntlet, my Tower, or even my minions."

"You know too?" Ruby asked Mizore, who nodded "amazing isn't it?" Mizore nodded again.

The reds uncovered the dishes and everyone saw the feast they had prepared for them. Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa started to reach for the ham in front of them when they heard Gnarl say; "Now don't forget to say Grace" as he sat down on the opposite side of Daitaro as Kokoa.

"At least they're somewhat civilized" Moka said as she started to put her hands together.

"GRACE" Daitaro shouted before he quickly snatched up a t-bone steak.

The rest of the minions fought over a bowl of noodles and another plate of steaks. Biting and clawing could be seen as the minions struggled to get to the well prepared food before them. Giblet grabbed a knife and stabbed one of the younger minions in the hand as it tried to reach for his steak.

Kokoa grabbed a sirloin that was cooked rare. The juice dripped from the holes the fork had made. One of the minions tried to put their plate underneath where the steak was going to land. Kokoa quickly fixed that problem with a swift hit over the head with a war hammer.

Daitaro grabbed one of the minions that had reached for the same thing he was and threw him to the end of the table. The minion landed face first in a bowl of potato salad that was in front of Moka and splashed it all over her. "Sorry" he said with a full mouth as he took a drink of milk.

Moka couldn't believe how barbaric everything had just turned. The minions were almost killing each other to get meat that there was plenty of. Gnarl and Daitaro were taking large bites of food as they guarded their plates with a second knife. Giblet didn't have to worry about any of the others reaching for his plate; he got his point across after he stabbed the one minion with his knife.

Kurumu and Mizore watched the barbaric scene from a safe distance; up against the wall. One minion was thrown towards the wall because it stupidly reached for Gnarl's plate. It smashed into the wall and landed on its head next to Mizore.

Kurumu noticed a small set of green feet moving along the underside of the table. She pointed it out to Mizore as she saw a green arm reach up over the edge of the table and swipe a ham bone. A loud chomp could be heard as the owner of the arm bit into the meat and through the bone.

"Why not join in the fun?" they heard a watery voice ask them as a plate was set next to them.

"This is madness" Kurumu said.

"That's my mac-n-cheese" Yukari said as a minion fell to the ground with a tort card sticking out of its forehead.

"Excuse me" Mortis said as he walked over to the fallen minion, removed the tort card and healed him.

The minion quickly got up and ran towards the potato salad one of his comrades had been thrown into earlier. When he got there, he grabbed the bowl and ran to sit in Moka's lap. He plopped down on her legs, brought the bowl to his face, and started inhaling the potatoes.

"For you" a red minion said to Mizore and Kurumu as it showed them plates full of food.

Their eyes lit up when they saw that each plate had things picked out that they loved to eat. Kurumu grabbed the pork loin and started to eat it. Mizore grabbed the other plate and started to eat it, but kept an eye on where each of the minions was.

"Ruby" Daitaro said as he finished his steak "if you don't get a plate quick there won't be anything left. They might be small but they eat a lot" looking at a minion that was falling out of its chair and passed out on the ground "there's a seat."

Ruby sat down between Giblet and another minion. Giblet pushed the second T-bone steak on his plate to Ruby. As she started to reach for it, a green arm was reaching up and was trying to grab the edge of the plate. Giblet smashed his spoon on the green hand; the sound of at least one bone breaking could be heard from where Daitaro was sitting.

"Not yours; Stench" Giblet said as he continued to eat from his plate.

Quavar snuck into the hall and over to the table. As he reached for a plate he ducked under the table and started giggling at the view. He used his staff to try to lift up a skirt that was obstructing his view. As he did, he was kicked upwards and the table jumped from the force of the impact.

Kokoa reached under the table and grabbed the minion by his throat. The anger and rage in her green eyes was made known when Quavar started whimpering like a dog. No one felt pity for the truly immortal minion as Kokoa used a knife to pin the minion by his arm six feet up the wall.

"I'll deal with him later" Daitaro said as he wiped his mouth "I'm sure he needs to be reminded who's the Master of this Tower anyway."

"You could always use a target" Ruby said as she finished her steak "magic is only useful if you can hit what you're aiming at."

Moka was trying to get the minion off her as it was playing with her Rosario. The shiny look to it all but kept the minion from leaving her alone. She would no more get the minion down off her and it was right back in her lap trying to grab the Rosario.

"I still don't understand how a cross can seal a vampire's power away as well as the true side of the vampire" Daitaro said as he walked over to Moka "leave her alone Granite" he said as he grabbed the minion and threw him face first into a wall.

He carefully grabbed the Rosario and looked at it. Nothing unique about it; just a simple Rosario from the looks. Only the red gem in the center really stood out. He pulled it slightly closer to himself so he could see better; then a weird metallic chink was heard.

There was a surge of aura as bats flew from nowhere towards Moka. The bats swarmed around her, wrapping around her limbs and torso. The room grew a darker more erry color as the bats peeled off of Moka and the silver haired, S-rank vampiress stood before him.

"Finally" she said as she stretched her arms "someone strong can remove my seal."

She looked at Daitaro and landed one good kick to his gut; the hit sent him into a wall. When he hit, he struggled to keep his breath. To his surprise, he didn't have any broken bones. Moka walked towards Daitaro and grabbed him by his throat.

"This feels all too familiar" he sighed as he remembered how Kokoa 'greeted' him when they first met.

"Remember this" Moka said "when those things touch the sealed me, they're also touching 'me'. So keep them under control, or I will start killing them."

"I'll just have my blues bring them back" with a smug smile.

"You might be stronger than Tsukune" as she let go of him "but I doubt you're strong enough to even be a possible mate."

"Where'd that come from?" as he rubbed where he got hit.

"It was only a statement" looking back at him "possibly even a warning. Now where is that Jester; I'd like to let loose on something that can take a beating and not get killed."

Everyone looked at where Kokoa had pinned the minion, but only saw a hole in the wall where the knife once was. Somehow Quavar had pulled the knife out and ran when he could. Moka looked pissed; she had nothing to beat to a pulp.

"You didn't answer my question" Daitaro said as he grabbed her shoulder "and I'm plenty strong."

"With a weapon, maybe" as she slung him onto the ground "but what about your bare hands? And don't think that you'd be able to convince me otherwise."

Daitaro stood up and popped his back.

"I like this viciousness" with a smile "it rivals your sister's."

"I must admit though" with a small smile "three trolls by yourself is impressive." Daitaro raised his eyebrow showing he was confused. "Just because I was sealed away," she explained "doesn't mean I wasn't conscience about what's happening."

"Onee-sama" Kokoa said as she jumped on her sister.

"I get what you see in this guy" looking at her sister "strong, vicious, plenty of things to kill for fun, a large tower to call his own, and the only drawback is he's a human" with a sigh.

"Lucky Bastard" Gnarl said under his breath as he walked out "even the First Overlord attracted the beautiful immortal Mistresses. I'm starting to believe what his father said about him" with a snicker "'he shall be like the First, so I will name him after the First'" he let out a long sigh "I need to get out of the Tower more and try to get that lucky."

Kokoa was fighting a blush from her sister's comment. She was hoping that she wouldn't say anything about it; even though it was basically widely known throughout the group. Yukari giggled and tried to pick at Kokoa for 'looking like a strawberry'. Kokoa found a very quick solution to that; it involved a dish cover, a knife, the table cloth and a chair.

"Daitaro" Ruby said "we need to continue your magic lessons."

Daitaro mumbled something about not seeing the point of it as he followed Ruby. He never had a mother, but Ruby was doing a good job of making him feel like he had one. He did like that she tried to explain what she could to him the best she can.

"Wait for me" Yukari said as she struggled to try to get free from the chair that was hanging on the wall by a table cloth and a knife.

"So what's his blood taste like?" Moka asked her sister.

"Back off" she snapped "you have that wimp back at the academy. Besides, he's already told me who he is" with a smug smile.

"I figured out who he is" Mizore said as she pulled the knife out of the wall and freed Yukari "and Ruby must've figured it out too."

Kokoa's moment of superiority was shot down just as fast as it went up. She finally had an advantage over her sister, and a Snow Woman took the pride away from her with one sentence. The only thing she was saying to herself was; _'so unfair.'_

"But he actually told me" regaining her pride "you went behind his back."

"Like you said though" Moka said to her sister "he's a wimp. Do you think he'd let me fight some creatures in the dungeon?" as she walked towards where Daitaro and Ruby walked off.

**Outside:**

Daitaro stood in almost perfect stillness trying to 'hear' nature. He could only hear the blood rushing through his veins past his ears. Nothing that would even hint at 'nature's song', as Ruby had called it. He laid down on the grass and let out a long sigh.

"You're trying too hard" Yukari said as she sighed "you need to let it come naturally."

"This coming from someone that was born with the ability to 'hear and feel' nature means soooo much" Daitaro said sarcastically "I have no sense for magic."

"You made fireballs in your hand" Ruby said "and Gnarl said that your gauntlet is connected to the magic reserves in the Tower. So you do have a sense of magic, just not nature's magic."

Daitaro sighed again; he was starting to regret taking these 'lessons' and was wishing he was in the library studying more. However, he knew he needed this training; even if it meant staying up all night, he'd try to be able to 'hear and feel' nature. Seeing how this small piece of land was the next best thing to Evernight Forest, this was the best place for him to be trained at.

"If that Jester tries to look up my skirt one more time" he heard Moka say as he saw Quavar scream over him and the two witches training him "I'm gonna make him wish he was never born."

"Nice hit" Daitaro said as he sat up "I don't think I've ever seen him go that far before" looking out in the distance to see Quavar getting trampled by a stampede of rams and knocked back to the ground "that one might leave a mark."

"Can I fight some creatures in your dungeon?" Moka asked as she got closer to Daitaro "I'm bored."

"If you answer my question from earlier" as he looked at her with a straight face.

"Your strength for a human is unheard of" as she looked at a tree that was away from the three in front of her "and Gnarl said that your true power is only beginning to awaken. If this is how strong you are now" everyone could've sworn she had a slight blush "you might be strong enough, when your power is truly awake, to be a mate."

Daitaro looked like he had just been hit by a train. It was noticeable how creped out he was beginning to get.

'_Are all vampires obsessed with power?'_ he asked himself as he started to recover.

"Now will you have your things put a few creatures in the dungeon so I have something to do?" she quickly snapped.

"Tell Tombstone that I want him to put a few Corrupted Unicorns in the dungeon for you" as he stood up and leaned closer to Moka "and if you wish to be one of my Mistresses all you have to do is ask."

Moka kneed him in the gut with more power than earlier, and any lower he wouldn't be getting up for a day or so.

"You're much too weak for me" as she walked off leaving Daitaro holding his gut on the ground.

Ruby and Yukari sighed as they looked at Daitaro. He needed to learn more than magic if he wanted to survive at Yokai Academy.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other than the minions' cheers that could be heard in the Throne room from watching Moka fight the Unicorns. After the fight several minions ran into the arena, collected the life force and took it outside to Daitaro. He had to explain what the life force was for to Ruby a couple times before she understood.

Dinner was far more civilized than lunch; it helped that no minions were in the dining hall to cause mayhem. Gnarl sat in his usual set, and everyone else sat more spread out than at lunch since they had the room to. Only Daitaro was missing from the table, and he was trying to 'hear and feel nature' still. Ruby told everyone that Daitaro said he wasn't going in for anything till he could hear and feel nature.

The next morning rolled around and everyone was starting to get out of their bed. Kokoa didn't see Daitaro anywhere as she walked to the bathroom that was so inconveniently located. She would've expected him to have come in at some point during the night. The Black and White Duet followed Kokoa to the bathroom. This time without sneaking around.

Ruby and Yukari yawned as they rolled up their sleeping mats. They were out till ten last night trying to help Daitaro 'hear and feel nature', but it was all in vain. He couldn't get it before the two went back inside for the night. They had tried to convince him to go in for the night but he refused and even semi-threatened them.

Inner Moka was still sound asleep; she had spent most of the previous day in the dungeon fighting several Unicorns. Each time one fell before her, five life forces would fall from it. She asked Daitaro about the glowing orbs and he explained it to her.

After they were dressed and packed up they went down to the dining hall. They were expecting Daitaro to be there, but he wasn't. Gnarl walked in, sat down in his chair, and unfolded an issue of the Yokai Academy papers.

"I can't believe I'm reading one of these accursed things" he sighed "but with everything that's going on in your dimension I need to know what the young Master is to be up against."

"Where is Daitaro?" Kokoa asked.

"So you do like him" the old minion snickered "I guess the young Master is truly a lucky guy." Kokoa turned red and cursed herself for not using the proper suffix. "The Master is still outside;" as he turned the page "he was asleep when I last checked on him."

"We can't get back to the Academy until Daitaro-san is ready to go" Ruby said as she sat down "might as well enjoy this till then."

"Don't you have work you need to catch up on?" Kurumu asked her.

Ruby suddenly started to panic, there were things the Head Master needed done by the next day that she promised she'd have done today. She's never been late with tasks she was given to do, even ones that were short notice. This would ruin her reputation with the Head Master.

**Outside with Daitaro:**

Daitaro laid passed out on the ground; he only passed out a few hours ago. The wind blew across the open field and over his sleeping body. A smile grew across his face as he continued a dream he had the other night.

"Daitaro-san" Ruby said as she ran onto the field "we need to go; I have work I need to do for the Head Master."

The rest of the girls ran to catch up with the witch that had left them in the dust in the dining hall. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were completely out of breath; Moka and Kokoa didn't look too bothered by the sprint. Kurumu watched Ruby pick Daitaro up by his shirt and start shaking him to try to wake him up.

"He's a heavy sleeper" Kurumu said as she looked at his closed eyes "he's dreaming" with an evil smile as she sprouted her wings and her tail "I wonder what about."

"Careful" Gnarl said as he walked onto the field "his 'pleasant' dreams are your equivalent of a bad dream."

Kurumu walked over to Daitaro, managed to get Ruby to stop shaking him, and the tip of her tail opened up and looked like a four point sea-star looking thing. She put it on Daitaro's forehead and closed her eyes. The rest of the group nearly had a heart attack when she fell over next to Daitaro with her tail still on him.

"The true power of a Succubus" Moka said "is the ability to enter dreams of sleeping men."

"Can't believe I forgot" Yukari said with a small chuckle "this is what happens when they enter their dreams. She's fine, but her mind is now in sync Daitaro-san's."

**Daitaro's mindscape:**

Kurumu opened her eyes and saw a small village of people, everything looked calm and peaceful. Nothing out of place, not even a mug was upside down. She walked over to a table, took a seat, and looked around for Daitaro.

"Not what I was expecting" as she took a drink from the mug in front of her. She quickly spat it out when she tasted the bitterness of alcohol. "I didn't think that through" as she set the mug down.

"You must be new around here" she heard a friendly voice say to her "the women don't usually drink the same drinks the men do. Would you like a mug of cider or milk?"

"Milk" as she looked at the source of the friendly voice "where exactly is here?"

"Why; this is Spree," the man said "we're located in a rather nice spot. Close enough to Evernight to get some good hunting, but still out far enough so we don't have to deal with the Forest Trolls or any of the Skull Creatures. Also the soil is better for farming on."

The ground started to rumble and the mugs spilt their contents everywhere. Carts fell over, people panicked and raised the bridge that connected the village to the trail just outside of it. Kurumu stood up and looked around, but she couldn't see anything. So she sprouted her wings and flew about the village for a better view.

Her heart froze in fear as she saw many small creatures getting close to the village, destroying everything in their path. When she looked back down in the village, she saw many people drop dead and some green creatures jumping for joy as they continued to ransack the village. The gate burst into flames and the small creatures entered the village. Blood flowed from the slightly alive bodies onto the streets and small orbs fell from their bodies when they died.

"FOR THE OVERLORD" many of the creatures cried as they continued to pillage the village.

She flew down and grabbed a small girl that was about to be attacked by a brown creature. The brown creature shook its fist at her and sounded like it was cursing her. She carried to girl to a high point that was safe and flew back to see if she could try to stop the attack.

"Who dares stand between me and my Domain?" she heard a familiar voice ask her as she attacked several of the creatures.

When she turned around she began to shake. It was Daitaro and the minions he called Blaze, Mortis, and Stench. He grabbed her by her throat and started to squeeze; she gasped for air as Daitaro started to crush her wind pipe.

**In the real world:**

"NOOOOO" Kurumu shouted as her eyes shot open and she gasped for air.

"What's he dreaming about" Mizore asked.

"That's no dream" she said as she hid behind Moka "and he's no human. He's a monster by human definition, but he's not human!"

Mizore held Kurumu and tried to calm her down. She saw a bruise around her Duet partner's neck; it looked like someone tried to strangle her.

"I warned you" Gnarl said with a sigh.

Daitaro yawned as his eyes opened; "Man that was a good dream" with a smile as he stood up "but I don't understand why Kurono-san was there."

"I'll kill you" Kurumu shouted as she jumped at him and tried to strangle him.

"What the…" struggling for air "hell… are you doing?"

"You tried to kill me!"

Daitaro grabbed her wrist and pushed his thumb into a pressure point. Kurumu's grip loosened up and he could breathe again. As he lifted her up by her arms, he saw a bruise around her neck.

"How'd you get that?" looking at the bruise.

"Sire;" Gnarl said "she entered your dream. I did warn her though."

"I thought the Succubi had sex with men in their dreams" as he rubbed the back of his head "Wait… how'd she do that?"

The wind picked up as Yukari tried to explain it to him. He couldn't hear her, but he heard what he could've sworn was music. Music he'd never heard before while he would spend time training on the field he was standing in right now. He closed his eyes and listened, his grip on Kurumu loosened and he set her down.

"Where is that music coming from?" with a small smile.

"What music?" Kokoa asked as she tried to hear it "there's nothing out here to make any music."

"HE CAN HEAR IT!" Yukari shouted as she jumped for joy.

"I'll go get ready to head back" as he walked pass the group of girls that just stood there confused. Gnarl just chuckled as his Master walked pass him to get ready to go.

"How is he able to hear it?" Mizore asked.

"He already had a sense of magic" Ruby said "he just needed to listen."

Daitaro continued to listen to the new noise as he walked through the Tower Heart chamber. Here the music seemed louder as he walked pass the Heart. When he started up the stairs though, the music softened and almost came to a halt. He rubbed the pendant around his neck and smiled;

"I am now one step closer to starting my campaign" as he walked up to the second floor.

Everyone waited for Daitaro to come back down at the Tower Gate. Moka sighed at the thought of having to be sealed back away; she had just gotten loosened back up. The many fights she did in the dungeon were the source of that, and her not wanting to leave. Kokoa didn't want to leave either for the same reason.

When Daitaro finally came back down his hair was back in a neatly combed style, and he was wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore two days ago. His gauntlet's center glowed a different color; instead of red it was a dark yellow.

"Ready?" as he got closer to the liquid.

"Once I put this seal back on" Moka sighed as she took the Rosario from her bag and put it on.

Her hair faded from silver to pink as her aura dissipated. Her eyes turned back to their hazel green. Kokoa sighed as she looked at her weak, fake sister. She had just gotten used to seeing her true sister again.

"Yokai Academy" Daitaro said as he got to the steps that led into the liquid.

The seven stepped into the liquid and appeared at the arcane rune at the bus stop. They walked towards the school; Ruby did a full sprint to the Head Master's office to catch up on her work. Daitaro sighed.

'_If it weren't for the fact that she doesn't have a problem calling someone Master,'_ he thought _'and in the way I like, I'd be a little creped out by her loyalty.'_

"Are you going to apologize?" Kurumu asked in a pissed tone.

"For what?" looking at her "Gnarl warned you about my dreams, and you chose to enter it anyway. Just be glad that's all you got away with" as he rubbed her neck "after all; my horde consists entirely of males." Kurumu shivered in fear as Daitaro smiled evilly "but I doubt you'd piss me off that much. And the dream I had; would only happen if they didn't bow to me first."

He looked into the distance and saw smoke. As he looked at the smoke he listened to nature and its song sounded different than when he first heard it. It sounded as if it was crying in pain; this made Daitaro's stomach turn and he felt the same feeling in his gut that he felt the day before.

He took off as fast as he could towards the smoke, leaving the girls behind and confused. Yukari looked sad as she listened to the same cries Daitaro had heard. The difference between how she had reacted and Daitaro reacted was she only thought it was a normal, natural fire that happens when a forest grows too much.

Daitaro ran through between the trees and closer to the source of the smoke. Each breath he took made it slightly harder to breathe. Smoke made his eyes water as he entered the part of the woods that was ablaze. The sound of cracking branches that were falling to the ground could be heard as he covered his nose and tired to keep out the smoke. The flames grew hotter as he continued to see if he was wrong, again.

He heard the sound of fighting as his vision began to get fuzzy from lack of oxygen. When he got to the fight, he could see a figure, with four tails swaying behind it, throw its opponent through a tree. Its opponent stood up and Daitaro could see what appeared to be a tattoo reaching across his face. Before the opponent could do anything, the four-tailed figure put a sword through its opponent's gut.

The tattooed figure grabbed its opponent and was met by a thin stream of fire shot straight through its chest. Its shirt burst into flames as the figure fell backwards onto the ground. The tailed opponent began to walk away as its opponent tried to get back up. When it finally managed to stand, Daitaro could see he wasn't wrong this time; the tattooed figure was Tsukune.

"Tsukune" he shouted trying to get to him, but a tree fell over right in front of Daitaro and only made it more difficult.

The tailed figure appeared in front of Tsukune again and shoved its red hot sword through his stomach just below the sternum. Popping could be heard as the red hot sword quickly cooled in the flesh of its owner's opponent. Tsukune let out a scream of pain as his opponent pulled the sword out and threw him into the flames of the fallen tree in front of Daitaro.

"Reds" Daitaro said as a hole opened up next to him and ten of his red minions jumped out of the pit "put out this fire!"

The reds didn't waste time doing as their Master had ordered. The tree's fire was quickly put out and Daitaro rushed to Tsukune as his minions continued to put out the rest of the fire. Tsukune had several second degree burns from the fire he had been thrown into.

"What happened" Daitaro asked him "who did this?"

"Yuko" Tsukune said as he grabbed Daitaro's shirt.

"Hold on" as he picked him up "I'll get you to Mortis. You still have those girls you need to keep busy and away from me."

"Protect them" as he clenched his fist tighter.

The reds started to clear a safe walking path for Daitaro as he walked towards the arcane rune as fast as he could. The smoke began to make him dizzy as he tried to breathe normally.

"Protect them yourself" as he walked ten paces behind his reds "I told you yesterday that I'd only take care of them if you were to become one of my generals and aided me in my campaign."

"I'll do it" as he tried to stay awake, but he passed out with his eyes open.

When he got back to where he had left the group, each one of the girls started screaming in fear and horror. Tsukune had died before Daitaro could get to the rune; time was quickly slipping away for Tsukune.

"Dark Tower" Daitaro said as he stepped onto the rune leaving the crying girls behind at the bus stop.

Moka started to claw at the rune, hoping that it would somehow send her to Tsukune. Kurumu and Mizore were pounding at the rune hoping for the same thing. Yukari was in shock and tears from seeing Tsukune dead.

"MORTIS" Daitaro shouted as he stepped out of the liquid and towards the Tower Heart chamber "MORTIS!"

"Yes; sire" the minion said.

"He was killed fighting a weird creature called a Yuko" as he laid Tsukune down in front of the most powerful of his blue minions "bring him back."

Mortis' webbed hands glowed as he rested one hand on Tsukune's forehead and his other on Tsukune's chest. Sadness could be seen in Mortis' eyes as his hands stopped glowing and he looked at his Master.

"He in a better place" with his watery voice "too much time pass for me to bring back. Even if I could save him; his blood too corrupt to remain human."

"He was turning into a vampire."

"He Ghoul" as he closed Tsukune's eyes "fate worse than death. Neither human nor vampire; he in better place."


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

Daitaro slammed his fist against the wall. Not only did he just lose someone that would've been a general for him, need to find a replacement for, but he still needed to find more allies. Those dulled in comparison when the true reality dawned on him:

"Now I have to put up with those lunatics" as he smashed his head against the wall.

Mortis didn't say anything as he placed one of the bones he uses to predict the future with on Tsukune's chest. While the minion didn't look it, he strongly believed in life after death; even though it was his job to postpone that life as long as possible. A slight smile grew across the blue's face;

"Him at peace" as he picked the bone back up.

**At the bus stop:**

Four crying girls continued to try to get the rune to send them to where Tsukune was. Yukari was still in shock as she tried to make sense of what had happened to one of the ones she wanted. The one that had saved her from the class president the previous year.

Kurumu and Mizore were crying and begging for what they saw to not have been real. Hoping that what they saw was a cruel joke, that Daitaro would appear on the rune with Tsukune at his side and say 'got yeah'. After all, Daitaro was cruel enough to pull a joke like that on them for kicks; but they knew that Tsukune was too kind hearted to go along with that kind of joke.

Moka was the worst of the group; she was pulling at the seal on her chest hoping that it would come off so she could use her true power to try to get back to the Tower. Despite the fact that it wasn't coming off, she continued to try to force the seal off; just like when Kiriya held her captive and away from Tsukune so Hokuto could destroy the barrier around the school. But inner Moka wasn't willing to make the switch with outer Moka to waste time trying to get through a rune that only one person could activate.

Kokoa couldn't figure out why Daitaro would take Tsukune to the Dark Tower. Only confusion was seen on her face. Why would he consider wasting his time to save a weakling?

The rune began to glow blue as Daitaro came back into view with Tsukune, but it wasn't how Kurumu and Mizore were hoping. Tsukune laid limp in Daitaro's arms as Daitaro walked off the rune and towards them. He gently placed Tsukune's body on the ground and said;

"Mortis couldn't bring him back;" in a calm tone "too much time had passed before I got him to the Tower."

No one could say anything as they looked at Tsukune's body and cried. Kokoa looked like she was angry with Tsukune, one of the two that could release her true sister. Now there was only one person that could remove the seal, and he didn't seem to like outer Moka enough to spend time around her.

Daitaro looked at the crying women his fallen, new, general had left behind. He wanted to say something to try to comfort them, but nothing came to mind. His people skills were almost non-existent and he wasn't used to dealing with death other than the creatures he, himself, had killed in the dungeon. One thing quickly came to him, something that felt right to tell those he left behind.

"He wanted me to protect you" as he stood up "he used his last words to make sure that those he cared about would be taken care of if he didn't make it. I'll keep the promise I made to him."

"We need to get him to the infirmary and explain what happened" Kokoa said.

Daitaro managed to move the crying girls as he kneeled down and picked up the fallen ghoul. Even though he might've been evil, he still had a heart; and hearing the ones Tsukune left cry made it hurt a little.

**In the mortuary of the infirmary:**

Daitaro sat outside the mortuary listening to the still crying girls. He couldn't bring himself to just walk away from the group and pretend it never happened. He also felt responsible for Tsukune's death, indirectly but still responsible. Just one more drawback from not leaving the Tower till only a few days ago; he didn't know how to deal with anyone emotionally shattered.

Daitaro got up and walked to the door of the mortuary. He didn't know why, but it was something that he felt he needed to do. To look at the face of the boy that would've been a general, but died in his arms. If he ever found that Youko, he'd make it suffer for taking a valuable asset away from him.

"**Has an Overlord gone soft?"** he heard from behind him as he walked towards the autopsy slab.

"Don't fuck with me" as he lifted the white sheet that covered Tsukune's face "I'm sure someone like you knows what I am capable of; Hell King."

The source of the voice walked over next to him, Daitaro didn't seem too surprised that it was the Head Master. The hood covered the top half of his face and his eyes had an erry white glow to them.

"**Indeed I am"** he chuckled **"but with you so young it wouldn't be a problem to kill you and ensure your evil doesn't consume the lands."**

"Evil is only a matter of perspective" as he placed his hand on the steel slab "why am I beating myself up; I'm not the one that killed him. But, I still feel like I did."

"**I feel just as responsible"** with a hint of sadness **"even before his transformation, I knew he was human. Yet I didn't have him pack his bags and go home."**

Those words made Daitaro feel a little better. It wasn't just him that felt responsible for the boy's death; but a Hell King too.

"I need to know something" with a hint of anger in his voice "who at this school is a Youko?"

"**If I tell you that, you'd end up destroying the school in the process of killing him"** the Head Master chuckled in his creepy way **"but if you find out for yourself, I won't stand between you and him."**

"Very smart" as he recovered Tsukune's face "because I already have enough reasons to kill you and the other Hell Kings" looking at the hooded man. The Head Master just smiled, he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Alucard was a servant to the first Overlord and swore his allegiance to him. He also swore that he would aid the next Overlord in this dimension when he revealed himself."

"**Eventually he grew tired of waiting"** the Head Master continued the story **"and tried to take the title for himself. He soon became blinded with power, and nearly destroyed the human race. It took three powerful beings to defeat him. One of which was a Shinso, just as Alucard had become."**

Daitaro grabbed the Head Master by his neck and slammed him against the closest wall. The Hell King showed no fear of being killed if it came to that. The anger in Daitaro's eyes looked like they could kill just with one glare.

"He is the reason even the 'Great Hell Kings' fear the Overlord" as he heard the door open "he lacked the ability to control the minion hordes or use the spells but he was still just as powerful. You killed him out of fear, fear that an Overlord does not have. Gnarl told me about when Alucard bowed to the First and said that once his successor revealed himself he would aid them without question. You and your damned allies killed a very valuable asset to me."

"Let go of the Head Master" he heard Ruby say as she ran over to grab him.

"**Let it go Toujo-san"** the Head Master said **"this is something that needs to be dealt with in private rather than in a fight."**

Ruby stopped right before she could grab Daitaro's arm. She could see a killing intent behind Daitaro's eyes, and it worried her. If he were to kill the Head Master, there's no telling what could happen.

"I bet you didn't even know that the Overlord before me had a Domain here" the fear in the Hell King's eyes became noticeable "he maintained a low profile, took control of a few of the lands, and not even the 'Great Hell Kings' knew about it. I'll give you one warning and one warning alone; if you or the other two Hell Kings try to stop me or try to kill an asset to me, I will put all of your heads on a spike in my Throne room" as he let the Head Master go.

"**You clearly don't have current information"** as he rubbed his neck **"the Shinso Hell King went missing about six years ago. I don't think anyone knows what truly happened to her."**

Daitaro walked angrily past Ruby and out the door. He didn't say anything to any of the girls as he walked past them and down the hall. There was always one way he could figure out who the Youko was, but it involved manipulating Ruby. It was something he had to debate on greatly; she didn't have a problem calling someone Master, but she was also upset at the loss of Tsukune.

He pushed the button to the elevator and waited. He felt like he should've killed the Hell King right then for killing Alucard, the First Overlord's greatest asset.

'_**Don't dwell on how things could've been; Sire'**_ he heard Gnarl say to him _**'it will only make you feel worse. If you need to, go find some poor sap to let loose on; that always made me feel better when I was on the battle field.'**_

Gnarl was most likely right; he was, after all, older than the title Overlord. Taking his advice was the best thing someone could do when it came to anything; well, almost anything. Gnarl did have his setbacks, such as growing bored easily and always reading intense intimacy novels.

Daitaro heard the elevator just start to head down to the floor he was on. He pushed the button again hoping the thing would somehow move faster. The faint sound of the wheels moving stopped one floor above the one he was on; he continued to push the button, now in frustration.

"It won't move any faster" he heard Kokoa say.

"Doesn't mean I can't hope it will" as he pushed the button one last time before the doors slid open.

He stepped into the elevator and watched Kokoa step in right behind him and pushed the main floor button. When the doors slid closed and the elevator started to move, Kokoa hit one of the buttons. The elevator came to a dead stop and the lights dimmed.

"I know this is going to sound like a stupid question" she said "but would you spend time with my fake sister?"

"Why would I waste my time with that soft girl?" looking at her "your true sister; yeah I'd do it, but not the fake, weak one."

"Listen you hard headed baka" as she grabbed his throat "you're the only one that can release my Onee-sama now."

Daitaro grabbed her wrist and pushed a pressure point with his thumb. Kokoa quickly let go of his throat, was lifted up and pushed against the wall of the elevator. He had no intention of hurting his first friend.

"You listen" in a calm voice "I will make sure that they are safe, and have what they need that I can supply them with. But, I won't spend unnecessary time with them."

Daitaro looked dead into Kokoa's green eyes. The viciousness he had seen from the moment they first met was still there, but there was also something else. Something he hadn't truly seen before, a look of caring.

"I didn't want to say this in front of that damned Succubus" looking like she was blushing "but there is something about you that I like." Daitaro raised an eyebrow. "It could be your strength," with a smile as Daitaro leaned closer to her as her voice got lower "or even how vicious you can be. Possibly even" in such a low voice that Daitaro had to put his ear right next to her to hear her "your blood" as she bit into his neck and took a drink.

Daitaro let go of Kokoa and tried to get her off his neck. He couldn't find a way to get her off him without getting uncomfortable.

"Kokoa" as he continued to try to get her off him "get off my neck."

'_**Giggle giggle'**_ he heard Gnarl say.

"I am not food" as he pushed her off him.

"What'd I say about calling me by name?" she snapped.

"I'm not from Japan" he snapped back as he held his neck where Kokoa had taken his blood "I'm not even from this dimension, so don't give me crap about calling you by name. And as far as I see it, were even; had you asked for a quick drink I would've given you some, but you just bit into my neck and started drinking. Do you even know what I was fixing to do when I got out of the infirmary?"

"No" as she wiped a small amount of Daitaro's blood from the side of her mouth and licked it off her finger.

"I was going to beat some poor sap's ass into the ground" as he looked at the buttons to try to figure out how to get the elevator moving again "I wonder if this is how Tsukune felt" he sighed "being randomly attacked for a drink of blood."

Kokoa crossed her arms over her chest and looked like she was pouting about Daitaro's comment. She didn't just randomly attack him, she planned it.

"So will you spend time with her?" getting back to her original question.

Daitaro could remember the conversation he had with Tsukune the day before.

**Flashback:**

Daitaro pounded on Tsukune's door and waited for him to answer. After ten seconds he decided to pound on it again. He quickly grew impatient as he waited for Tsukune to open the door. Given it was seven, early for some but not for him, but sleeping past that was ridiculous.

"If you don't open this door I'll break it open" as he took a step back and waited for a response. Nothing; "So be it" as he readied his foot to kick the door in.

The door suddenly opened as his foot would've met the door, and he fell forwards into the room. He landed face first on the floor and nearly broke his nose.

"Daitaro-san?" Tsukune yawned "what are you doing here?"

Daitaro got up and explained why he was there. Tsukune looked confused; given he had made several enemies, but it was nothing he couldn't handle for himself. Daitaro was tempted to punch him to get a point across, but he held out.

"So nothing's been looking weird?" as he finally took a look around the room.

"Nope."

"Damn" as he sat on the floor and smacked his forehead "oh-well. Since I'm here" looking at Tsukune with a serious face "you said you're turning into a vampire?"

"Well" rubbing the back of his head "I'm not exactly sure. Why?"

"When I start my campaign for my Domain" he started "I will need someone to aide me. After all, the lands are rather spread out where I was born. I'd need someone to help me command the hordes and ensure no unnecessary incidents accrue."

"Why me?"

"Because you're human" looking at the ceiling "as am I. And just as I, you too are more than you seem. I appear to be the average run of the mill, but I am actually the bastion of evil. You seem to be completely human, but you have Moka's blood running through your veins."

"You don't look evil" Tsukune laughed.

"I put two of your mistress on the ground in a heartbeat without any regret" looking back at Tsukune "I threatened the same two last night for stalking me. And I punched a guy I don't know for kicks; you might want to rethink your opinion about me."

Tsukune's eyes seemed to have anger in them.

"What if I were to promise, that if you fall in battle;" Daitaro said "your mistresses would be taken care of. That no harm shall come to them from anyone, even if they wish it. They'd be welcomed at my Tower anytime they wish to be there. Would you be willing to follow evil and help me take back my Domain and possibly add this dimension to it?"

Tsukune couldn't say anything. The offer was indeed tempting for him; if he were to follow Daitaro he would be comfortable knowing that the ones he cared about would be taken care of. At the same time however, Daitaro did say he's evil and has put two of the ones he cares for on the ground without regret.

"Think about it" Daitaro said as he got up and walked out.

**End flashback:**

"I guess I have to" Daitaro sighed "I told Tsukune that if he were to fall in battle, I'd take care of the ones he cared about."

Daitaro turned around and looked at Kokoa, happiness could be seen in her eyes even with the faint lighting. The situation he was in reminded him of when he took one of Gnarl's books from his private collection. Low lights, cute girl, and the only thing that was missing was a bed.

"What?" in a vicious tone.

"You look cute" as he looked at the ground "and I like how vicious you can be."

"_Hello_" a speaker said in the elevator "i_s everyone ok? Is anyone in this elevator?_"

"We're fine" Kokoa said as she pushed the button to get the elevator moving again "the emergency stop button just got pushed."

The two remained quiet the rest of the elevator ride. Kokoa, because she had just proven the damned succubus right; Daitaro, because he was trying to decide whose ass he'd beat. By time the door slid open, be had a good idea though.

"I need to drop my gauntlet off in my sleeping chamber" Daitaro said as they walked out of the infirmary "I don't want to get tempted to use it."

They walked towards the dorm building, Kokoa explaining a few things from Japanese culture. She stressed the calling someone by name part. They might be friends, but she didn't like being called by name except by her family. After he put his gauntlet in his room; he went head hunting. There were two people in particular he was looking for; either Kuyo or Saizo. He didn't care, but he'd prefer Kuyo.

"I don't want you to be around when I fight who ever I decide to fight" Daitaro said to Kokoa "go check on your sister and her friends for me."

"Come on" she said in disappointment "I think it'd be fun to fight someone for no random reason too."

"I don't want that Safety Committee asshole thinking he can use someone against me" as he stopped and looked her in the eyes "besides, I think your sister needs you more than I would need your help in a fight."

"You" he heard behind him "I have a score to settle with you" as he turned around to see Saizo.

"This is perfect" he said with an evil smile "and look, you brought friends" looking at the two people behind Saizo.

"You gotta let me in on this" Kokoa begged "three on one; three filthy mixed-breeds that tried to rape my Onee-sama while she was sealed!"

"I'll deal with them" as his eyes glowed a golden yellow and he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to Kokoa "I don't feel like having to replace it, so if you could please keep a hold of this."

"Kuo" Kokoa said as the bat flew next to her "let Daitaro-san use you like I do."

"WHAT?" Kuo asked in shock.

"I don't need him" as he punched Saizo in the stomach and watched his friends change their forms "on second thought" as he grabbed the bat "Battle ax."

Kuo sighed as he turned into a battle ax for Daitaro. He didn't like letting anyone but Kokoa use him in battle, but an order is an order.

One of Saizo's friend's hands turned into long blades and he swung them at Daitaro, barely missing him. Daitaro could hear the blade cutting through the air as it passed over him. He was surprised that a monster could change its body parts into a weapon.

'_**Monstrels; Sire'**_ Gnarl said to him _**'monsters of mixed origins. They can change their limbs into weapons and back as they please. Rather annoying ability isn't it?'**_

Daitaro swung the battle ax at the one that swung at him and barely missed. The blade of the ax slammed into the ground and kicked up dirt. He carefully watched his target as he hefted the battle ax up onto his shoulder. He was beginning to regret putting his gauntlet in his room.

Saizo got up and changed into his true form. Daitaro looked disguised by it; spines sticking out of Saizo's shoulders and forearms, his long tongue, and large muscles, he looked like a fake warrior.

Daitaro brought his ax down on Saizo's left arm and cut it off at the elbow. Saizo screamed in pain as he watched his arm fall to the ground and the blood in it slowly pool out. At his elbow, blood continued to squirt out with each heart beat Saizo had. The shock of what had happened set in fast.

"Now you look like Grendel" Kokoa laughed as Daitaro used the side of the blade to hit Saizo into a tree.

Saizo's two friends looked like they were full of fear when they saw Daitaro smile at the arm on the ground. They had never seen someone so ready and willing to cut someone's limb off. Never seen someone so vicious in battle; except for Tsukune when he was still alive and beginning his transformation.

"Sword" Daitaro said, and Kuo turned into a sword with a medieval style hilt.

He swung the sword at the Monstrel whose hands were blades and his swing was blocked. The Monstrel had used both hands to stop the sword before it got to him. Daitaro continued to try to push the sword farther down and towards the Monstrel's face, but his opponent held it in place.

A smile grew across the Monstrel's face as he saw that Daitaro couldn't keep the weapon moving. He was showing that he was stronger than his opponent. Irritation was noticeable on Daitaro's face as he couldn't keep the sword moving.

Daitaro gave one swift kick to his opponent's nuts and dropped him to the ground. He didn't care that it was a cheap shot, as long as it worked. He looked at the mixed-breed as it winced for air.

"Those hands of yours are annoying" as he kicked the Monstrel over and stepped on its arms "and now they aren't" as he brought his sword down and cut the hands off.

The third guy had run off by this point; scared for his life. Daitaro looked pissed when he saw that one had gotten away. He looked back at the two he had beaten and let an evil snicker out.

"How's it feel to have been beaten by a human?" as he started to walk away "oh;" as he looked at the arm on the ground "so that you always have the memory" as he cut the arm in half length and then at the wrist.

Kokoa laughed as Saizo looked like he was starting to cry. It might've been a short fight, but it was an entertaining one. Daitaro had single handedly had two Monstrels, not just on the ground but, removed what made them Monstrels; their hands.

**Three days later:**

Daitaro sat in the monster tree twirling Moka's Rosario between his fingers as he thought about how annoying it's been making sure that all of Tsukune's friends went to class. He even had to summon a few greens to keep an eye on them while in class; luckily none of them have done, or tried to do, anything drastic, well almost none. It was even better though since none of them tried to kill his greens; especially since he had his elite greens keeping an eye on them.

Mizore stayed locked in her room, not answering for anyone. Even when he threatened to kick the door down, which he did, she didn't open up. When he kicked the door down, she only laid in her bed looking like she hadn't stopped crying since she saw Tsukune's body. The only thing he could think to do was sit next to her bed and get her to talk about it. It must've worked, because just yesterday he saw her heading to class. She looked down and depressed, but she was still out of her room.

When he went to Yukari, it was almost a nightmare. She had pictures lining the walls of her room of Tsukune and Moka, several lists of potions she was going to try to use on them to get them together, and even a list of ways that didn't involve potions. She had a plushy that looked like Tsukune too; which was something he was expecting Mizore to have. Even when he tried to say something, he'd get ridiculed for being 'stupid' and hit with a dust pan that she made appear from nowhere. It took all his strength to keep from hitting the little witch because of that.

She would just hold the plushy and cry into it. She had told him about when Tsukune saved her from the class president, and how he looked at her as an equal rather than a little child or a witch. Those words made him feel like he had chosen correctly when he asked Tsukune to be a general for him. The willingness to protect his friends he had seen in the films Kokoa had and from what Yukari was telling him was definitely a trait that he was looking for.

Although she was hurting on the inside, Ruby still continued her work for the Head Master. Even though the quality of her work had slipped a little, the Head Master let it slide; either out of fear of what Daitaro could do or out of understanding of losing someone you care for. She would open up to Daitaro more than the rest of the girls, but she still cried just as much. The pain of losing Lady Oyakata not even a year ago was also fueling her tears and sadness. She was by far the easiest one to talk to.

Despite the fact that he did not like the idea, he checked on Kurumu. The succubus' room was full of baked treats she had made and was eating to try to make the pain go away. She carried on about how Tsukune was her 'Destined One' and sobbed on his shirt as she hugged him. If ever there was a moment he was ever uncomfortable, that was it. Luckily Gnarl had given him a word of advice to pass on to her; 'be thankful for the time you had together, always cherish those memories, and try to keep moving forward'.

Moka was the worst of the group; the tears over the loss of her closest friend seemed endless. Her skin looked paler than when he had first seen her, most likely from not drinking any blood, or eating any food, at all. Nothing Daitaro said to her would get her tears to end; she was truly heartbroken from the loss of Tsukune. She had even tried to walk outside during a rain storm the other night; luckily Kokoa managed to restrain her with a green's help. The green had informed him about her attempted suicide and he quickly went to the girls' dorm to remove the seal to keep her from doing anything else that could get her killed.

"Will you give me back my Rosario?" he heard from the base of the tree.

He looked down to see inner Moka standing at the base looking, glaring, up at him. Her color had come back since he released her, and she didn't try anything stupid like her outer self did. She also had asked for a drink of his blood once he had released her so she would have enough strength to get back to her room.

"Why?" returning her glare "so you can put it back on and become that weak sealed version of yourself? I don't think so; at least you understand he went down fighting like a true warrior. And you're not crying over the fact that he died a noble death."

"I want it back because it was my mother's" she snapped "and it's all I have left of her!"

"Very well" as he jumped from the tree and landed on his feet "just don't put it back on. I told Tsukune I'd take care of the ones he cared for; so if keeping the sealed version of you out of the picture does that, then I'll destroy this Rosario to do so."

He put the Rosario in Moka's hand and continued to return her now death glare. He knew that she wanted to kick his ass for keeping it from her, but she refrained for some reason. He also knew that he didn't have it in him to hit his friend's sister, or go against his word to a fallen ally.

"I want to thank you" as she put the Rosario in her bag "had you not come along I would've become soft."

"You'd be surprised at how far a little kindness can go" as he headed towards the school "I would say look at what Tsukune managed to accomplish, but he was also killed for that achievement."

"The Holy Locket was missing" she said as she looked down at the ground "while the outer me was crying I managed to see that it was missing. Whoever killed him knew he was turning; not many know that."

Daitaro didn't stop walking, but he didn't stop listening either. Now that he knew that few knew about Tsukune's change, he was closer to figuring out who killed him.

"Once I find out who killed Tsukune" as he slowed his pace so Moka could catch up "what would you like me to do?"

"Why are you acting like you care?" looking at him angrily.

"Because you're Kokoa's sister" not looking at her "and I'm sure you know how easy it is to be evil and kill someone. Someone you had feelings for."

"Don't confuse me for that succubus" as she looked ahead and saw Kokoa and Mizore "if I do kill the one responsible for Tsukune's death it'll be because they took my food source away."

Daitaro smiled and let out a small chuckle. He was starting to greatly like the true Moka; her viciousness was amazing. So was her strength and physical appeal.

"They still aren't leaving their rooms?" he asked Mizore.

"Not yet" she said quietly; the sadness still noticeable in her voice.

He sighed; while he didn't fully understand the pain of losing a loved one, he tried to understand the effects it had. He decided to let them be till at least lunch; giving them some time to leave their rooms.

First period was long and boring. The damned gym teacher wouldn't stop making a big deal out of how two first year students was out performing second and third year boys; Kokoa and Daitaro being the ones in question. Eventually Daitaro said a little lie; 'what do you expect from two vampires?' that quickly shut the teacher up.

He quickly regretted making that statement while he was in the locker room. A few of the egotistic students wanted to pick a fight and prove they were stronger than even a vampire. After he put the first three on the ground in pain, they quickly changed their minds. Both he and Kokoa got sent to the Head Master's office after they got out of the locker rooms though.

"Had to open your mouth" Kokoa said in anger at Daitaro as they walked towards the office.

"It was that or keep listening to that jack ass run his mouth" as he shrugged his shoulders "how many did you have to put on the ground?"

"One" with a sigh.

"Three" with a smile.

Kokoa punched him in the arm. She didn't take losing lightly, even if no real challenge was called. Daitaro rubbed where he had gotten hit and shook his head. He didn't care about the hit or how much power she put into it; he knew she was just messing around.

Ruby greeted them when they got to the office; some of her work was starting to pile up on her. She didn't seem to care too much, but she did try to keep it down to the normal range of backed up work she had.

"If you need help I can have a few of my minions here in no time" Daitaro offered.

"It's fine Daitaro-san" looking back at the pile of paperwork she needed to do "this is about where it is normally at."

The doors to the actual office opened up and the Head Master stood in the door way. He didn't look all too surprised to see either of them. He let out a sigh and signaled them to come in.

"**What is this about?"** he asked.

"A fight" Kokoa said "well, a fight for me; three for Daitaro-san" looking at Daitaro.

"They started it" as he leaned against the wall next to a mirror "I'm not sure that goes for everyone else in the room though." Kokoa stayed quiet as she looked out the window.

"So much evil in his heart" was heard in the room "but there is kindness. Hehe, I wonder if I can figure out what species you are without using my mirror."

"What the hell was that?" Daitaro asked.

"I am Lilith" he heard next to him as a pixie came out of the mirror "I can see into someone's heart and force out their true nature."

'_**An Artifact Spirit; Sire'**_ Gnarl said to him _**'annoying pixies that become entrapped in an artifact that has unique abilities.'**_

"Go away" he said to Lilith as he smacked her with the back of his hand and sent her flying across the room.

"And don't waste your time trying to figure him out" Kokoa added "he's human. Just an extremely strong one."

"Oh-poo" Lilith pouted "you ruined my fun."

"**Since I know this is a waste of time"** the Head Master said **"I'll let you two off with a warning. Just try to stay out of trouble; I like my school in one piece."** The bell rang **"go on to class, you don't want to be late."**

"I hate that class" Daitaro moaned as he walked out the door "that teacher creeps me out."

"At least you don't have home ec" Kokoa argued "I hate cooking."

Daitaro and Kokoa got to a fork in the hall and went different directions towards their class. Neither of the wanted to go, they even debated skipping the class just because. That's when Daitaro remembered that the Safety Committee Asshole said he'd be watching him; given it was a reason to skip so he could kick the guy's ass, but he decided against it.

When they got to the classrooms they were supposed to be at, the sensei asked the same question; "Why are you late?" and if Kokoa and Daitaro were side by side their answer would've been in unison "I was at the Head Master's office."

Kokoa walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the 'accursed apron', as she called it. She put it one, walked over to her cooking station and started prepping her utensils. She looked at the recipe and sighed; her station had everything she needed, so there was no getting out of cooking.

Five minutes later, tears were running down Kokoa's face. She had fought against her true sister, gotten broken bones, dislocated joints, even needed stitches on a few occasions, but she never cried about it. Yet one of the simplest things made her eyes tear up;

"THIS IS WHY I HATE COOKING" she shouted as she continued to cut the onion the recipe called for.

**In Daitaro's class:**

Daitaro was trying to look like he was paying attention. Every other guys in the class were paying attention, but not to what the sensei was teaching. They were paying more attention to how she was dressed, mainly how open the top of her shirt was. He couldn't believe he had to try to blend in with the primitive minded guys of his class.

"Daitaro-san" she said in a tone that showed she was clearly upset that he wasn't paying attention "are you paying attention to the lecture or daydreaming about something?"

"Neither, Kagome-sensei" he sighed "I really don't care about this class."

A tick mark could be seen on her forehead when he said that. Doom could be felt throughout the class as Daitaro looked out the window into the court yard. The first lunch was just starting, and he could see Mizore walking slowly towards the lunch line.

'_At least she's gonna eat today'_ he thought.

"What seems to be more important than learning" he heard the creepy sensei ask him.

When he turned back he jumped in shock; the sensei was RIGHT in front of him. He didn't hear her heels when she walked over or anything. She bent over to look him in the face, her left eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"Friends" as he looked down at his paper "and a few other things that you wouldn't begin to understand."

She walked back to the blackboard without saying a word and continued her lecture. Daitaro could see she was still pissed about his comment about not caring about the class. He was going to end up taking it in his teeth by the end of the day, he just knew it.

Ten minutes passed and he managed to look like he was paying attention. However, his attention was deterred when a folded piece of paper fell onto his desk. When he opened it he immediately recognized the hand writing; Stench always wrote with the tip of his finger rather than a pen or pencil.

'Master; Succubus in trouble. One armed guy say he going to have fun with her.'

Daitaro quickly packed his things, making sure his gauntlet was still in his bag, and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome-sensei asked.

"Lunch?"

"We have the last lunch of the day."

"I know" as he slid the door open and left the room.

He heard the rest of the class' jaws hit the ground as he slid the door closed. Anger could be heard in the creepy sensei's voice as she rifled through her desk looking for something. No one in the class dared to say a word, or even breathe as they watched their sensei fill out a referral.

He walked down the stairs and ran through the court yard towards the dorms. He was beginning to regret making that offer to Tsukune. His work had been cut out for him, and he was going to have to take drastic measures to protect the girls that annoyed him.

**Kurumu's room:**

She had just put another batch of cookies in the oven and was starting to decorate the cake she had made before that. She desperately wanted to hear a knock on her door, open it and see Tsukune on the other side. But she knew that couldn't happen; the Head Master had already called Tsukune's parents and told them their son had died in a way other than what truly happened.

Tsukune's body had been carefully sent back to his parents and the rest of his family, and could never be seen again by anyone. If they wanted to see him, it would have to be in the afterlife or at the cemetery where only a headstone sets with Tsukune's name on it. Nothing could bring him back.

No matter what she tried, nothing could help ease the emotional pain she felt. The one that had saved her from being killed by the cold-hearted inner Moka, and many other situations involving different opponents far stronger than himself, was dead. The one that she had called friend and Mate of Fate was gone forever.

She looked around her room and saw the many pictures that she had framed on her dresser. Each one, either Gin or Mizore had taken from a distance, was of Moka, Yukari, Ruby, her, and Tsukune. A few from Gin were of all of them fighting over Tsukune. She couldn't just let go of those memories.

Her heart filled with hope when she heard a knock on the door. Had the vampiric blood in Tsukune managed to save him? Could Daitaro have been wrong about Tsukune actually dying in his arms? Could her Mate of Fate still be alive?

When she opened the door, her heart quickly became heavy again. She slammed the door closed, it was probably the last person she wanted to be anywhere near her right now.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

I decided to redo the fight scenes to make them better fit the character.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hear knocking on the door again.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Come on" she heard "open up."

"I SAID 'GO AWAY' SAIZO-TEME" she shouted even louder this time.

"Is this any way to treat someone that's gone out of their way to comfort you?" he snickered.

"Leave me alone" as tears ran down her face now "just leave me alone."

She walked away from the door and back to what she was doing, her heart full of sadness again. She knew Tsukune could never come back, but she just couldn't accept that fact. The person that had fought her Allure and got her to stop using it, was gone.

The door suddenly swung open, and Saizo stood on the other side with his foot where the door once was; he had kicked it wide open. A smug grin was on his face as he walked in and took a look around at all the treats. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Wow" as he held his gut with his one hand "this is what you've been doing over the past three days. That's pathetic."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm just here to make you feel better" he snickered as he took a cookie from a batch Kurumu had made earlier. He ate the cookie and smiled; "delicious. I wonder if you taste just as good."

He reached out and pulled Kurumu closer to him. He held Kurumu against him and ran his tongue along the side of her face. A creepy smile grew across his face; he obviously liked what he had tasted.

Kurumu struggled to try to push the creep off her, but he was too strong; even though he was missing an arm. She kneed him in the groan and backed away to the window. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to use her Allure; despite the fact that she might need to.

Saizo got back up and anger could be seen in his eyes. He was clearly done messing around, and playing the nice card. He flipped the table over and walked towards Kurumu with every intention on having his way with her. When he got to arm's reach of her, something pushed him from behind into her. He fell forward and both of them were sent through the window and fell two stories to the ground.

"My bad" a green minion said to Kurumu from the broken window.

Saizo got up faster than Kurumu and ripped her shirt open. He got a nose bleed from what he saw; just about everything thanks to her next to see-through bra. His tongue hung from his mouth like a dog as he changed into his true form.

Kurumu tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her body was starting to shutdown due to the lack proper nutrition. She had been eating so many sweets that her body had been running solely off of sugar the past three days and was beginning to feel the crash. She was now prefect prey for a predator.

"Nice choice of bras" he laughed as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him "less work for me to have to do."

**With Daitaro:**

He continued to run at full speed, Stench jumping from tree top to tree top and keeping pace. His eyes turned golden yellow as he remembered what he heard about Saizo; 'in the human world he raped and ate women.' From the film he had seen, he targeted Moka because he believed she was weak; just as Kurumu was now.

"Not far now Master" Stench said from the tree tops as he could see the dorm come into view.

That was good news for Daitaro; soon he'd be able to show just how evil he truly is. Nothing was going to stand between him and the Monstrel.

**With Kurumu:**

She managed to get up and try to get away from Saizo because of an adrenaline rush she got. Her shirt cut to shreds, skirt with claw marks from where Saizo tried to pull it off, and her stockings with similar cuts in them from where Saizo grabbed her by her legs to keep her from running. Even with the adrenaline rush though, it wasn't enough for her to be able to take flight or fight back with enough force to do any damage to her attacker.

Saizo laughed as he grabbed Kurumu by her skirt and forced her to the ground. He once again had his prey in his hand. He skipped trying to pull her skirt off and went straight for her panties. But before he could get a hold of the clothing, something stabbed him in his right shoulder.

"Bad Thingy" he heard as he grabbed his attacker with his tongue and threw it towards a tree.

"What the fuck is that?" looking at the little green creature in front of him as he kept Kurumu pinned to the ground with his hand.

"I Reaper" it said "Stench's apprentice. No worry Big Booby Lady" looking at Kurumu "Master be here soon."

Kurumu looked like she had just heard the best news in the world. Someone was going to be there very soon to save her. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked at the green minion that had just given her the news.

Reaper started to vanish into thin air. His natural ability as a green, to turn invisible when not moving too much, had kicked in. He slowly clawed his way up the tree he had been thrown to and jumped to another tree.

Saizo looked around trying to figure out where the creature went to. He kept Kurumu pinned as he tried to locate the thing that attacked him and then vanished. He couldn't continue his 'play time' until he knew he wasn't going to be disturbed. Suddenly a sharp pain in his left shoulder shot through him and he let out a scream of pain.

"Master took elbow" Reaper said as he became visible "I take entire arm" as he pushed his assassin blades further into Saizo's shoulder blade and out the other side.

Saizo screamed again, but this time in agonizing pain, as the minion tried to remove what was left of his left arm at the joint. He could see his blood spray everywhere as his attacker stabbed straight through his shoulder a second time. The creature was serious about taking what was left of his arm, and meant business when doing it.

Even when he would try to shake the minion off his back, he could only feel its small talons digging into his back to keep a hold of him. They dug deeper into his back as he shook harder to try to remove the source of the pain. He used his tongue to try to grab the creature and remove it from his back, but that only resulted in having his tongue cut off and thrown to the ground.

Nothing was working; he had no choice but to use his hand to grab the minion. He lifted his hand off Kurumu and grabbed the minion. When he had a grip on the minion, he slammed its head into the ground and threw it against a tree with all his strength.

Kurumu tried to move away from Saizo as she watched the minion that had tried to save her get thrown. After Reaper hit the tree, he didn't get back up. She only got a little farther away from her attacker before his attention was brought back to her. A bloody, demonic smile on his face came into view as he grabbed her again.

Everything moved in slow motion as she watched Saizo use what was left of his tongue to reach for her panties. Her mind horrified about what was soon to happen. Nothing she could do would be enough to stop her attacker. She was now Saizo's play toy.

Daitaro suddenly appeared, grabbed Saizo by his tongue and threw him into a tree. The rage and anger directed towards Saizo visible in his eyes. He looked like no one would dare hint at the idea of trying to stop him.

"Areyouok?" she heard him ask, but it was much too fast for her to make sense of what he was asking.

"Are you ok?" Daitaro asked again but this time she could make out what he said.

Tears grew in Kurumu's eyes, tears with mixed emotions. Yes she was physically ok, but she was emotionally traumatized about what nearly happened. She was happy he had showed up when he did, but pissed that he would ask the question he did.

"You" Saizo said in anger "you own that thing?" pointing at Reaper who was still on the ground.

Daitaro just stood quietly as he starred at Saizo; the lust for blood that was coming from him was noticeable to Kurumu. She had pissed him off before, but not to the point where she felt this coming from him; it scarred her. It was clear what Daitaro's intentions were. She never wanted to be on that side of his anger.

"ANSWER ME YOU TEME" Saizo shouted.

"Browns" as he raised his gauntlet.

The ground next to him rumbled as it shifted and turned into a spawning pit for browns. Twenty minions jumped out of the pit; each one armed to the teeth, a few literally. Steel armor plates, helmets, medieval weaponry, and looking at their new target as if it were a play toy.

"Kill him" Daitaro said as he watched Stench jump out of a tree and onto Saizo's back.

"FOR THE OVERLORD" the browns shouted as they charged at Saizo and started beating him to death.

"How did you move so fast?" Kurumu asked him as he helped her up.

"A level one domination spell called 'Slow'" as he took off his shirt "before you put this on, I want to know one thing" Kurumu nodded and was smacked across the face "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR ALLURE ON HIM?"

She started to lose balance from the hit and fall. She was caught by a strong arm that belonged to Daitaro. He pulled her closer to him and held her.

"You could've had him praising, no, eating the dirt you stood on" he said gently "as if it were the best food in the world. Why the hell didn't you use your Allure?"

"I don't know" she cried "I just don't know."

She continued to cry on him. Unsure of how someone that had been evil to her was comforting her. It was just like outer Moka had said, 'he's gentle when he wants to be, but evil the rest of the time'.

His seemingly ice cold heart did have warmth to it. Warmth that he chose when to let show, and to a very select few. Even though he was evil, he was proving he wasn't just evil; there was kindness in him.

"Big Booby Lady ok?" she heard a voice ask her.

Reaper had a weak smile and looked badly hurt, but he managed to limp over to the succubus. Kurumu nodded as she looked at the minion that had stalled, and about killed, her attacker.

"Blue" Daitaro said as his gauntlet turned blue and the ground shifted and turned into a spawning pit for blues.

One blue jumped out and looked at Reaper. His hands glowed blue and zapping could be heard as the blue healed the badly injured green. His hands stopped glowing and he walked back to the pit he came from. Before he jumped back in he looked at the crying girl and said;

"I no need to heal her" the minion said "she fine; just need to eat real food" as he jumped into the pit.

The pit sealed up and became normal ground again. It even looked like nothing was there, this made Daitaro smile; one less thing that could expose him.

"What happened here?" they heard behind Daitaro.

The sight was something to be very afraid of; Saizo was trying desperately to shake himself free of the minions that were attacking him. Blood was spilt everywhere along the tree bases and over the minions' faces as they caused more and more injuries to the Monstrel.

"I took care of it" Daitaro answered "the Monstrel won't bother anyone anymore. Kurumu's shaken though" not looking back.

"You take my kill" one brown complained as Stench put his assassin blade through Saizo's neck.

"I think you dropped this" as the person walked over to them and handed Daitaro a book.

"Thanks Mizore" as he began to get uncomfortable with Kurumu clinging to him "I'm sure this would be any other guy's dream, but" looking away from Kurumu "I think you need to let go of me. You can take my shirt so you can go back to your room without needing me to escort you to keep other guys away."

Kurumu let go of Daitaro as he wrapped his shirt over her shoulders. She grabbed the sides and pulled them over her chest. Mizore helped her walk back to her dorm room as Daitaro tried to figure out what to do with the body of Kurumu's attacker.

"I need new body to demonstrate torture techniques with" Stench suggested.

"Sounds interesting" Daitaro said as he looked at the body "but I have a better idea."

He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. Stench snickered as he looked at what his Master had written on the sheet.

'To those that wish to attack the ones I swore to protect; I would suggest you rethink that idea. Evil found a way.'

**In Safety Committee Headquarters:**

"So" Kuyo said as he got done listening to his underling inform him about what had just happened "he killed someone?"

"Hai" she said "but the weird part was, sir;" Kuyo looked at his underling with a curious look "he had some creepy little creatures with him. I don't think he is someone to mess with; those creatures were vicious in how he had them kill Komiya-san."

"Be sure to make him answer for his crime."

"He has those creatures to aide him" she started "and from what I saw…"

"See to it that he can't have help from those creatures then" Kuyo said in an angry voice "he is human after all, he shouldn't be hard to kill. Keito-san, also make sure none of his friends are around to help him" he glared at the girl angrily "you wouldn't want another mistake like last year to happen again."

"Of course not, sir" as she walked out of the room.

**With Daitaro:**

He walked slowly back towards the class he hated; knowing what was coming at him when he stepped in. Things couldn't get too much worse though; he made sure to put Saizo's body where it could be seen publicly rather well. His minions were back where they were supposed to be; only two of the greens were back in their hive because Mizore and Kurumu were in the same place.

He casually walked through the court yard, not caring that he was getting looks. Even though he could've sworn he heard several positive comments come from girls he had walked past. This was how he looked; he didn't care one way or another about what others thought.

His left forearm felt bare though; he had gotten used to wearing his gauntlet again but had to put it back in his bag. The last thing he would want is someone seeing it and being able to make a connection between him and his 'victim'. That thought made him snicker; victim had such a negative sound to it. Especially when the 'victim' was actually the assailant.

He walked up the stairs and towards the classroom with the creepy sensei. A shiver went down his spine as he thought about what he'd have to endure without killing anyone. A student wasn't that bad, he could easily lie about that; but a sensei, he'd end up getting killed by the Hell Kings in a matter of seconds after they find out. He slid the door open and stepped into the classroom.

"Where's your shirt?" Kagome-sensei asked with an angry tone.

"Either Kurumu's or Mizore's room" as he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know which one."

Every guy in the class fell over in shock and awe. 'He wasn't with just one, but two of the cutest girls in the school at the same time' several said at the same time. They had clearly gotten the wrong message from his statement, but it only helped keep his cover.

"TO THE HEAD MASTER'S OFFICE" Kagome-sensei shouted "NOW!"

Daitaro quickly walked back out of the room. He got out of the class, but was now in a world of shit. Now every guy on campus was most likely going to try to cause trouble for him. Hopefully though, he could quickly resolve the problem. As Gnarl always said 'a little fear goes a long way'.

He chuckled at the possibility of him having Mizore as a Mistress; possibly even Kurumu. An image of him laying in bed with a naked Mizore and Kurumu came to his mind. A shiver went down his spine faster than before.

"NO" he said to himself "NO. How did I let that thought even enter my head?" as he smacked the back of his head trying to get the image out "I don't trust her at all; why did I even come up with that thought? In bed with both Mizore _and Kurumu_;" a shiver went down his spine again "No."

'_**Why don't you trust her; Sire?'**_ Gnarl asked him.

'_It's either her large innocent eyes, or large breasts'_ he replied back _'or the fact that her species gets off by manipulating and dominating men.'_

'_**Subduing, not dominating'**_ snickering could be heard _**'although I don't think a dominatrix for a Mistress would be that bad of an idea.'**_

'_I didn't ask for your opinion'_ he snapped.

As he walked into the reception area of the Head Master's office, he continued to try to smack the image out of his head. It wouldn't go away; it was as if the thought was torturing him, or teasing him. No matter how hard he hit himself, the image wouldn't leave his head. Ruby looked at Daitaro with a confused look.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" she asked him.

"I can't get an image out of my head" as he continued to hit himself "can you hit me in the head as hard as you can?"

"I would, but" turning red and putting her hands on her cheeks and blushed "I'm really more of the submissive one."

The sound of Gnarl crashing into the wall could be heard in Daitaro's head. Something had happened to the old minion. Daitaro also got a small nose bleed from the new image in his head.

'_**Minion Master down'**_ he heard _**'need Mortis. Find Mortis, Gnarl have bad nose bleed.'**_

"How did Tsukune survive around all of you?" he asked rhetorically "Between the Monstrels, the teachers, and then the random crap that happens when nothing else seems to. I'm gonna die before I start my campaign."

"**I heard you would be by; again"** the Head Master said with irritation in his voice as he opened the doors to his office **"come in."**

Daitaro didn't waste time as he wiped his nose bleed and walked into the office at the same time. If worse comes to worse he could always use the window to escape. Especially since he was bound to get more than a slap on the wrist this time.

"**Before I decide what to do about your stunt"** he said **"please explain to me why you did what you did."**

"Well…" as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the window "I told Tsukune that I'd take care of his friends if he were to die as one of my generals. He used his dying words to accept my offer and to ensure his friends were safe. To help me ensure that none of them did anything… drastic I summoned my minions to keep an eye on them" as he looked back at the Head Master "I was informed that Kurumu Kurono was in danger; so I left the class to go protect her. When I got back, the crazy teacher, or sensei as you call them, had thought I walked out and went and had sex with Mizore and Kurumu."

"**While I appreciate you explaining that to me"** as he turned his back to Daitaro **"I was talking about that stunt"** as he pointed out the window to a bludgeoned body hanging by what looked like a rope from where they were standing.

"That was the guy that was trying to harm Kurumu" with a smile "so I used him as an example hoping that it will convince everyone to leave Tsukune's friends alone."

"**I can't let you use that excuse if I don't know what kind of harm he was trying to do her"** not looking back.

"From what Reaper told me" as he looked back at the door "he was trying to rape her."

"**Very well"** as he looked back at Daitaro **"now there's the stunt of you walking out during class and returning without a shirt."**

"I already explained that to you" as he started to walk to the door "Kurumu was in danger, and as far as me returning without a shirt; that Saizo guy tore hers to shreds so I loaned mine to her so she could return to her dorm room without drawing too much attention to herself."

"**Noble as it may be"** the Head Master sighed **"I can't let you leave with just a slap on the wrist. It would make the students suspicious, and you realize that no matter what I do to you the Safety Committee will come after you now. But seeing how no one knows what you've done yet; I can let it go this time."**

"YES" as he jumped for joy "now I can show that Asshole I can put him on the ground easily" as he walked out of the office.

"**Damn Overlords"** the Head Master sighed **"always wanting to add to their domain and looking for a new challenge. I guess I can let it go this once…"**

Daitaro was too happy that he'd finally be able to fight, and possibly kill, the Asshole that threatened him on the first day. The look on his face could only be described as overly happy. Gnarl was finally going to have his all out field test.

"Ruby" he said as he walked up to her "I'm gonna get some blues here to help you out with all this paperwork" as he gave he a quick hug without thinking.

Ruby was caught off guard with the hug Daitaro had given her. She hadn't been given a normal hug in a long time; she didn't know what to think about it. She wrapped her arms around Daitaro and returned the hug, not wanting to seem rude.

"Thank you" Ruby said "Overlord-sama."

"I asked you to not call me that here" as he let go of her "Daitaro will be fine."

"Ok, Daitaro-sama" as she watched him walk out the door, she could've sworn she heard him sigh as the door closed.

"**Toujo-san"** she heard the Head Master say **"bring me an incident report; then bring me Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki, and make sure no one sees them coming here."**

"Hai" as she opened a file cabinet and began looking for an incident report.

**With Daitaro:**

"Now I can defeat the only one standing between me and this school" Daitaro said as he walked the long empty hall "and add this to my Domain" as his eyes glowed a golden yellow.

His mind was trying to think of various ways to kill the Safety Committee Asshole. It wouldn't take much, just one slice through the neck and he'd be dead. The only thing he'd have to make sure of was that he would be wearing his armor when he fights him; he doesn't need people attacking him because they know he's the Overlord.

'_Looks like you'll get your field test sooner than expected Gnarl.'_

'_**I never said anything about putting you through a field…'**_

'_You've raised me since I was three,'_ calling the old minion out _'I know how you think. That's why you sent me here; you want to see if I can handle the pressure of fighting someone far stronger than myself.'_

**_'_**_**Yes; Sire'**_ the minion sighed _**'please forgive me, but I believe this is the only way to see how well you handle the pressure of fighting the unknown.'**_

He didn't say anything back; he was too focused on what had yet to come. At least one good fight that could not only prove to Gnarl he was ready to start his campaign but also add to his future Domain. Saying he was happy would be an understatement; excited would be closer but still not accurate.

"How long should I wait to make a move against him?" he asked himself.

One thing though sat at the back of his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. 'What if you fail? Who would be your successor?' Two questions that Gnarl probably had thought through already, but he still had a say in both those answers.

Only one person, vampire, came to mind; Kokoa. With how vicious she is, she would make a very good successor. She had her moments of kindness, but so did he; and he's already shown how evil he truly is.

'_Gnarl'_ he said to the old minion _'if I die when I fight that Safety Committee Asshole I know who I want to be my successor.'_

'_**Whom would that be My Lord?'**_ he asked with a curious tone.

'_Kokoa.'_

'_**Sire! A female Overlord would complicate things at the Tower; surely you can find someone better fitted for the task.'**_

'_Don't question my decision'_ he snapped _'if I die, she WILL be my successor.'_

'_**Yes, My Lord'**_ he said respectfully.

Daitaro continued to walk through the halls and out to the courtyard. He had plenty of time he needed to kill; he only wished he had something else to kill. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey there" he heard directed towards him "what's your name?"

Daitaro turned around and saw a girl with dark purple hair, purple eyes and wearing the standard school uniform. There was something off about her though; he could feel an odd energy coming from her. The last thing he needed was to have to deal with another annoyan… girl.

"Not interested" he said as he turned back to his table "now go away."

"Ohhh" she whined "why are you being so mean? I'm not like those other girls you hang out with; I'm far more fun" with a giggle.

Daitaro's ears twitched, but not for the reason the new annoyance thought. While she thought she had got his interest, he was actually starting to get pissed. The debate of giving her one more chance to leave him alone was being done in his head; it was a very tough call.

"Come on," as she wrapped her arms around him "I'll show you a good time" in a seductive tone.

"Remove your hands from me" he snapped "or I'll remove your arms from the rest of your body."

"That's so cool;" she giggled "how'd you know I like it rough?"

The unmistakable sound of Gnarl being knocked back by another nose bleed could be heard in his head. Mortis grumbled something about getting too old for this as zapping could be heard. Gnarl took a big gasp of air as he giggled perversely and picked his chair back up.

"You're not a succubus, otherwise you would've tried to use Allure on me already" he said "or you're just smart enough to know" as he forced her hands off him "I'm not someone to fuck with."

"I can help you forget your worries for the next hour or so" as she pushed herself against him "I'm what you'd call" she giggled as she whispered in his ear "a screamer."

The sound of things being knocked back could be heard in his head.

'_**Master'**_ Mortis said _**'cutting connecting, for Gnarl's safety. Talk to you later.'**_

The purple haired girl ran her hand along his thigh and up to his crouch. Daitaro began to get a nose bleed; _'I'm gonna die from blood loss because of perverted girls… that's fucked up.'_

"I guess I could use an outlet for my stress" as he grabbed his bag "where to?"

"Follow me" as she grabbed him by the waistband of his pants.

As he was being dragged off, he noticed a bunch of the students had a concerned look on their faces. They knew something about this girl that he didn't, he just knew it. All he could do at this point though was go along for the ride, literally and figuratively; at least until she did something that would be very hazardous to her lifespan.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Daitaro found he had been lead to the bus stop. The wind was slow, like it was welcoming the visitors. The only reason someone would go to the bus stop was to go home, and the bus was normally there when the students showed up. He took a deep breath of the salty air and smiled; while it was the same air, it just seemed to relax him more than fighting did. However odd this was to him, it only surprised him a little bit; after all, before he came here he had only seen pictures of ocean views such as the one the cliff held.

"Nice view huh?" Daitaro said with a smile.

"Hai" the girl said back "it will add to the thrill. You never told me your name" as she reached around him.

"You never told me yours" as he pulled her hands off him and took off his bag.

"Names aren't important" she laughed "I might scream, but I don't care whose name it is."

Something caught his eye in the bushes; the leaves brushed against each other. That was a definite sign something was amiss. A slight mummer could be heard underneath the girl's voice as she undid her jacket.

"Who are your friends?" as he pointed at the bushes.

"You fucking dumb bitches" the girl snapped at the bushes "I was close to having him."

"Sorry Onee-chan" one of the three girls, a red head, a blonde, and a brunette, that stood up out of the bushes said.

"SORRY!" she snapped again "I almost had him as my servant, and you three fucked it up!"

Daitaro quickly started to reach for his bag to retrieve his gauntlet. The girl heard the click of the buckle as he opened his bag and shot a silk like ball at him hitting him in the crouch; he gasped for air as he fell to the ground. The pain was excruciating; he had never been hit there because when he was in the dungeon training he had armor protecting his assets.

The girl grabbed his bag and opened it up; a smile grew across her lips as she pulled out his gauntlet. Her eyes showed she was intrigued by it, she was also curious as to how it worked. The mysterious glow that the gem had was what truly got her attention. She ran her fingers along the runes that were engraved into the metal and traced back to the gem.

"So" she snickered "Daitaro-san" as her friends picked him up and held him in place "what is this, and how does it work?"

"You shouldn't have taken us so far from the school" Daitaro laughed as he caught his breath again.

"You concerned about your safety?" one of her friends asked.

"Not at all" as he broke the one's grip on him and smashed his fist into another causing her to drop to the ground holding her gut "but you should be concerned about yours."

The purple haired girl lifted the bottom half of her shirt and six spider like legs came out from underneath. The yellow and black appendages unfolded from each other and went towards Daitaro to impale his legs. He quickly jumped back away from the thin legs and over the girl he had just knocked to the ground. He didn't want to say how lucky he felt to have dodged getting impaled by those appendages.

While he could run, he wanted a fight; there was still stuff he wanted to get out of his system. Things that could cause issues for him if he'd deal with the source of the issue. Now he could say it was in self defense and get away with it; not that the Hell King would do anything about it anyway. Each had a fear of the other.

The Head Master feared what Daitaro was potentially capable of. The Bastion of Evil predecessor of his that ruled with an iron fist had shown what the Overlord was capable of. Villages lay in ruins and flames with the bodies of the dead scattered across the ground. Minions, while under control, ransacked every home in sight and took gold, weapons, armor; anything that could be of use to them.

Daitaro feared what the Hell King _could_ do. He was one of three that defeated the First Overlord's most powerful servant. That was a force he did not wish to have turned against him for the obvious reasons. However, he also knows that that force wouldn't aid him in anyway shape or form.

While hand to hand combat wasn't his area of expertise, he did know a little bit from watching martial arts movies. The browns loved the senseless violence that was in each of them; so did he on a level.

"Did I say you could run away?" the purple haired girl asked with a tone that suggested the question was rhetorical.

The other three girls got up and looked at him; Daitaro couldn't believe his eyes; he had fought a lot of weird things before. Mindless zombies, Booboo birds, and many other things; but that was nothing compared to what he was facing now. The three girls that were attacking him were a moth creature, a beetle of some sort, and a butterfly thing. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be sick to his stomach or find a large can of bug spray.

The only thing he could do was fight back the best he could until he got his gauntlet back. Only problem was the spider standing between him and the gauntlet. There was no way she was going to make it easy for him; unless he would get lucky, and he knew it. Only problem was, he didn't believe in luck; he had only ever considered himself good.

If he let his guard down, he'd be doomed and dead. Training in the dungeon against numerous enemies had given him a good situational awareness while he fights. Some lessons had to be learned the hard way; situational awareness was one such lesson. It took him a week before he could get out of bed when he first fought Halfling Cooks; and another before he could fight again.

The spider girl spat another silk like ball at him; which landed on his left shoulder. There was a small pop sound when it hit; it had hit so hard that it dislocated his shoulder. The pain made him grit his teeth as he lost focus and tripped over a rock barely sticking out of the ground. Hitting the ground didn't help the pain at all; it only made it hurt worse. However, hitting the ground did cause his shoulder to pop back into place; just very painfully. He let out a gasp from the pain and rolled onto the injured shoulder only to hear it finish popping back into place.

The spider's subordinates grabbed the black haired boy and picked him up; being careful to have a good grip on his arms this time. While he may be a human, he still hit like a monster. The blows he landed on each of them had left their marks in rather large bruises. Something he took personal pride in leaving on them.

"You think you can just walk into our school" Keito ranted as she put one of her spider legs up to his left bicep "and threaten Kuyo-sama? That you, a human, could be looked at as an equal to us, monsters?" as she slowly pushed her leg into his bicep "If that's the case; then I guess you're a bigger baka than that Aono guy. I'll see to it that your death is very slow" as she pulled her leg out of his arm.

'_What I wouldn't do for a weapon…'_ he thought to himself as he felt the cold blood run down his arm.

An image of Kurumu and Mizore lying on top of him came to his mind. Both girls completely naked and barely covered by the sheets that the three laid beneath.

'_Yeah. I'd do it'_ he admitted to himself as he blocked an attempted kick to his groin with his knee.

Keito was getting very irritated; not only was a human giving her a surprisingly hard time, but he was still blocking her attacks even though he was losing blood. She went to kick him in the groin again but was blocked by his other knee; she didn't want to just kill him, that was Kuyo's pleasure, but she did want to hurt him a lot. She decided to change tactics; instead of aiming low, she'd aim high. She used her thing spider legs to smash into his chest and knock the wind out of him. Then she used the same idea to bash his shoulder; only she didn't get the blood she was hoping for with hitting the shoulder, only a bruise seemed to form.

"Let go of him" she ordered as she spat a long silk line onto his shoulder.

Daitaro could still hardly breathe from being hit in the chest as he felt the girls let go of him. While he hadn't lost enough blood to affect his sight, he still had a slightly hard time focusing. The next thing he felt was a silk like material latching onto his shoulder; he just knew nothing good was going to happen. Saying he was right would be a slight understatement; he was dead on. He felt himself get slung through the air and crash down on the scarecrow. The wooden supports for the scarecrow splintered into many pieces around him. The pumpkin head splattered onto the ground next to him as he hit the ground.

He wrapped the silk material around his hand and broke it off his shoulder. Fear could be seen in the spider woman's eyes as a demonic smile once again found its way onto Daitaro's face. She knew exactly what he was going to do, but didn't have time to detach her end of the line.

Daitaro jerked the line and pulled the bug on it towards him. Aura could be seen spinning around him as he punched the spider back towards her servants. The three froze in fear as they saw their mistress flying towards them. A smile grew across Daitaro's face again as he watched the impact of the four knock them out.

"I got lucky this time" he said as he walked over to them and used the line in his hand to tie the four together "I can take them back to the Tower now and no one would know anything, or I can see what Tsukune's mistresses would want me to do with them" as he leaned against the tree and looked at the hole in his arm.

He flexed his bicep; the pain he felt was sharp, and didn't go away quickly either. It lingered and festered as if the spider woman had just done it again. He felt a cold liquid run down his arm and knew he was bleeding; he wasn't sure how badly though, but as long as it didn't stain his pants he didn't care. He flexed his bicep again and didn't feel any pain coming from the muscle.

'_Good'_ he thought _'she didn't tear into the muscle, but I'll have Mortis look at it once I'm done here.'_

He debated over what to do as he mended his wound; each side had its perks. If he told the mistresses, it could get them on their good side and make getting to know them easier. There was also the chance that they would protest in what he would suggest and only get on their bad side; thus making getting to know them harder.

"I'm going to need head bags" he said as he looked at the spider woman's clothes on the ground "I guess I can use those" as he grabbed the jacket and tied it snuggly around the spider woman's head.

After he tied the shirt around the red head's head, he saw that he would need to use their own shirts to use as head bags for them. He reached between the line and the shirts and pulled them up over their heads and tied them off. Satisfied with the way they were set, he turned his attention to his gauntlet; which was still about ten feet over his head. The problem was quickly solved when he used his bag to knock the web down with the gauntlet in it. He wiped the web off his gauntlet as he walked towards the school.

"Good luck talking yourself out of this one" he sighed as he rubbed the three bruises on his torso and looked at the bad field dressing on his arm "Shit my nuts still hurt" as he felt the pain lingering in his loins.

He took a different route up to the Head Master's office than the direct approach he took earlier. The last thing he wanted was to draw even more attention to himself; _'Personal note'_ he thought _'find out how the fuck I became so popular after I'm done dealing with the four wenches.'_

After dodging several crowds of students that were changing from lunch to class or vice-versa, he finally made it to the Head Master's office. One scenario played in his head; one that wouldn't end well. If the Hell King asked more questions than Daitaro was willing to answer; he found himself proud to have beaten four opponents that, hopefully, had more than twenty brain cells. But telling the hooded man he had just beaten four female students with his bare hands wasn't something he wanted to openly say; at least not near the Hell King. He pushed the doors to the waiting area open, for the third time that day.

Ruby dropped the stack of papers when she saw him; either she was extremely happy to see him, or was shocked at how he looked. He didn't know, and to be honest he didn't care at the moment. His focus was telling her what he had found out.

"I think I have some information that you and the rest of Tsukune's mistresses would like to hear" he said as he walked in "it involves his death."

The doors to the Head Master's main office creaked open and Kurumu and Mizore walked out. Kurumu looking like she was about to break down again, and Mizore was holding her to comfort her. Mizore's jaw dropped down and her lollie pop fell to the ground.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's nothing I can't live with" as he looked at her "but I might know a way to cheer you up Kurumu."

"**You're dripping blood on my carpet"** the Head Master said as he looked at Daitaro **"and why are you here; for the third time today?"**

"To get Ruby" as he looked at the small pool of blood that dripped from his arm onto the carpet.

The Hell King didn't say anything as he waved them off; dismissing them from his office. He knew Daitaro would have something to clean the blood stain from his carpet for him when he returned. Hopefully, that will be the last time for a while.

Daitaro lead the six girls to the bus stop with a smile on his face that creped Yukari out. Inner Moka didn't seem to mind it at all; outer Moka didn't get to have an opinion because the Rosario was still off. She seemed very interested in what he had to show the group, but she was willing to do just about anything to get away from the lingering guys that couldn't stop staring at her. It took all her strength to keep from causing a brawl in the classroom.

Ruby caught some of Daitaro's boasts about his victory that he made to himself. If it weren't for the fact that she knew who he was, she would've been disturbed by his comments. She made a personal note to ask for all the details later.

Kokoa was right behind Daitaro, just as confused about what he had to show them as the rest of the group. She was confused about why she was dragged into the group to see what Daitaro had to show, but never the less she was more than happy to get out of class and away from the cursed apron. _'I hate cooking'_ she said to herself as she saw what looked like the opening to where they were going.

"Hello" Daitaro said as he pulled the green jacket off of the spider woman's head "how'd you sleep?"

"You think you've won?" as she used her spider legs to attack him, but failed as he caught them in his hands.

"Looks like I forgot to make sure these weren't useable" as he reached down towards her stomach and applied pressure at the joint and waited for the sound of the leg breaking "you know you can scream in pain" seeing she was fighting doing so "with how far away from the school we are, no one will hear. Besides, perfect silence is so boring; a little scream isn't too much to ask for, is it?" as he broke the limb off.

She screamed in pain as her limb fell to the ground. It wasn't the fact that she had lost a limb that scared her, she would grow another one back; it was the fact that he did it without any sign of flinching when he did it. Her body trembled as he reached for another one.

"I'll start with something simple" as he put pressure on the second joint "tell me your name."

"Is this really necessary?" Yukari asked as she hid behind Moka.

"No" with a smile "it's fun. Besides" with an evil stare directed at the spider woman "she knows who killed Tsukune."

Moka immediately grabbed the spider by her throat and hoisted her up into the air. Her vampiric eyes held more rage than anyone wanted to see.

"Who killed him?" she demanded to know.

"I'll take that as you want me to… question her about what her and her friends know" Daitaro said with a smile "what about the rest of you?"

"Go for it" Kokoa said.

Yukari and the others were hesitant to say anything. They wanted to find out who killed Tsukune, but they didn't want to cause suffering to get the answers they wanted. It was a very tough call for them.

"Do it" Kurumu said. Mizore nodded in agreement quietly.

"It's not right" Yukari said "I don't like this idea."

"I understand your concern" Daitaro said as he pulled out his gauntlet and put it on "I'll make sure they won't suffer for too long."

Ruby was just as hesitant as Yukari. Tsukune won't want them to have any part of this, but the darker side of her wanted to say yes. She wanted… no, had to know though. She nodded to Daitaro as he made four odd pits appear in the ground, each one glowing a different color.

"Sorry Yukari" he said as he pulled the four girls apart and threw each one into a different pit "if it makes you feel better" looking at her gently "I was going to do this no matter what any of you said or did. But now I think that Safety Committee is involved somehow" as he kneeled down and hugged her "just don't think about it" as he picked up her hat and rubbed her hair "I'll be back in a day or so" looking at the rest of the group "until then" as he stepped on the arcane rune and vanished.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Overlord; if I did, I'd be rich.

AN: I would greatly appreciate it if those of you that like this story would direct friends to this story and please review more; reviews help me know if I need to focus more on this story or if I can put it off.

**Yukari:**

'_Sorry Yukari; if it makes you feel better, I was going to do this no matter what any of you said or did'_ those words haunted her mind even though they were said a little more than a day ago.

While Daitaro was gentle towards her and her friends, she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't doing this for them. It was like he was doing this for fun or to test himself; like he was doing it because he had nothing better to do. It bothered her; a lot. Could she truly trust someone like him? He's openly said he was evil; shown that he was; yet everyone still hung around him.

She had to know why he was doing this; why he was willing to do something that went against everything that Tsukune believed in for them. The only problem was, she didn't know when he'd be back so she could confront him about it.

**Kurumu and Mizore:**

Stench and Reaper watched the two from a distance as they walked from their room to the cafeteria. The two of them did seem to be very close; sisterly close. Mizore froze one guy for hitting on Kurumu before school started; both minions thought that was funny. Kurumu used an illusion to scare off another guy who chose to hit on Mizore.

"Master would find them fun" Reaper said perversely as images of the succubus and snow maiden entered his mind; a nose bleed was a result.

"Agreed" Stench nodded as he watched the two in question sit next to each other.

Kurumu and Mizore weren't stupid; they knew that Daitaro was still having them watched by his Greens. The awkward smell was enough of an indicator of that. Then there was the fact that while they could turn invisible, Kurumu could still see their outlines; faint but she could still see them. Mizore suggested that it's because of the fact that she could cast illusions and could probably see through them. Mizore knew they were there because, as known, she is a master of stealth. Being able to pop out of anywhere on a moment's notice was what she was known for by her friends.

**Moka:**

She hadn't put her Rosario back on for four days now, something that was beginning to make her wonder how the Rosario would react when it was finally put back on. The longest she had ever gone without her Rosario was maybe two minutes for a fight only. Yet she was walking around as if she was her outer self and living a high school student's life; which was annoying to her. Several of the guys in her classes continuously hit on her; bigger mistake than Daitaro calling Kokoa by name. From what she understood, those guys are still in the infirmary.

"I wish he'd hurry up and get back" she snapped as she opened a pack of transfusion blood "I'm sick of these transfusion bags."

Deep in her mind, she wanted to kill whoever it was that killed Tsukune, her fresh food supply. She missed being able to get fresh blood whenever she wanted some, but now, now someone was going to die very soon. Her thirst for fresh blood was beginning to tempt her to attack some random person for some.

It wasn't a mystery to her how she became addicted to fresh blood. Tsukune was to 'thank' for that, but while his blood tasted good it always lacked the taste of power that Daitaro's blood had. She hated relying on others, but she wanted fresh blood. The first thing she was going to do when she saw Daitaro, drink his blood; by force if necessary.

"Damn Tsukune for having blood that tasted so good" she said as she threw the empty pack into the trash can "and Daitaro can burn in hell for his blood."

**Ruby:**

The paperwork had slowed down some after she finally managed to finish the incident report and then the 'missing' student reports. The Head Master had no clue where the four students disappeared to, but seeing how one of them was a member of the Safety Committee he had a few ideas (*cough* Daitaro's Tower *cough*).

Ruby thought it was weird how Daitaro could bring fear into the Head Master, even if he didn't show it. He didn't seem to be the type that got scarred easily, if at all; yet one person managed to cause the Hell King to feel fear. If there was doubt about the stories of the Overlord, the Head Master's actions around Daitaro would remove that doubt.

It was a little weird how Daitaro was the next Overlord, the Bastion of Evil, but he was kind to her and her friends. He kept his word about having some of his Blues, as he called them, being sent to her little office space to help her with paperwork. She nearly had a heart attack when she opened the door and saw the aquatic minions sitting in a circle on the floor with Nature's Energy being held within the small group.

The minions were currently passed out on the floor from being exhausted; physical stamina was clearly not their strong point. However, they did greatly reduce the amount of time she spent on the paperwork that needed done. Now she had the errands that she needed to run for the Hell King; something the minions couldn't help with without being seen and causing questions to be asked. Which would only lead to more paperwork for the Head Master, which would be passed down to her.

**Kokoa:**

She couldn't believe how boring the day was; no one tried to say anything about vampires in gym, her Home Economics sensei was sick and class got canceled, and nothing happened in her other classes. She had mixed feelings about not having homework; less to do, but she already has too much free time. There was simply nothing to do today.

She was beginning to wonder if Tsukune was the main source of all the excitement that went on last year. Because now that he's gone, nothing is happening at all; not even a small fight during lunch. It was tempting for her to go ask her sister's friends for a sparring match, but she doubt that any of them would want to fight right now.

She looked over at her clock, which read four forty-five, and let out a sigh. Time wasn't moving fast enough, and she was still too awake to just fall asleep; plus she was starting to get hungry. Only two options presented themselves; go to the cafeteria, which could have some sort of excitement going on, or drink a packet of blood, which she could then do whatever she wanted to afterwards. As she thought about the two options, she found a third; drink a packet of blood now, and go to the cafeteria to eat a meal.

Before she could reach for the fridge that she keeps all her blood packets in, she heard a knock at her door. After an annoyed sigh was let out, she went and opened the door; she was greeted by a pair of gentle blue eyes looking at her. There was a smell of alcohol on him; not strong, but noticeable.

"Daitaro" as she sniffed the air and then fanned it away from her nose "what the hell have you been drinking?"

Daitaro looked at his first friend with a smile; it was weird how he had missed her when he had only been away for a day. Because he had never had a friend aside from Gnarl, however creepy that might be, and he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was simply lust for her or something more.

"I had a few pints" as he shrugged his shoulders "all the damn screaming and begging in the dungeon got to me. Can I come in?" Kokoa stepped aside a little and let him enter "that Safety Committee Asshole is going to suffer greatly" as he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Why's that?"

"The fucker killed Tsukune" as he lifted the strap to his bag over his head and pushed his bag away from him "and Gnarl has already have things being set up for me to be 'arrested' by the Safety Committee by tomorrow night" with an intoxicated smile "did I ever tell you how cute you look?"

Kokoa kicked him in the gut, mostly out of reflex, and picked him up by his shirt. Only two people had ever called her 'cute' and gotten away with it; Kahlua and Moka. Kahlua because she's always scared her, and Moka because she was the only one that looked at her as a person rather than a child.

"Don't you dare call me cute" she snapped at him.

"Alright" his intoxicated smile still on his face "gorgeous."

Kokoa reared back to punch that smile right off his face; not caring if he went through the wall to achieve her goal. Overlord or not, he had crossed the line and needed to be reminded of his place as a human. Focusing on putting all her strength into the punch, she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Daitaro leaned closer to her and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. The blush that grew across her face which caused his intoxicated smile to turn into one of caring. It felt a little weird to have the vampiress in front of him be the first girl he met, his first friend, and now the first girl he kissed; but he wasn't complaining.

"I think I missed" he joked as he leaned back towards her and landed a kiss in the dead center of her lips.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" she snapped at him as he leaned back "I'm not some school girl with a crush that you can kiss at random."

"But it wasn't random" as he leaned in towards her, but not to kiss her "I kind of planned it" into her ear, this made Kokoa blush even more "if you want, you can drink some of my blood. Or should I mention that Gnarl told me that it's the vampire equivalent to a kiss?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing; a human knew about _older_ vampire culture. "So I guess that would mean you technically kissed me in the elevator thing the other day."

"If you tell anyone" she snapped as she held him by his throat "I swear you won't live to see the next day!"

He gently removed her hand from his throat, leaned closer to her and kissed her again; only this time, it felt softer and more meaningful than just a drunken kiss, like his first one. She didn't react to the kiss, simply because she didn't want it to end; she had never been kissed before.

"You have my word" in a soft tone as he pulled away from her.

"You're drunk off your ass" as she dropped him onto the ground with a deep blush on her face "we need to get you sobered up."

"How do you suggest we do that?" with a perverted tone behind it.

A large, evil, fanged smile grew across Kokoa's lips as she heard this. She could get him to puke it up by fighting him, or having her sister fight him all out. Get him to eat some food and wait for it to metabolize out of his system. Revenge for calling her _cute_ and _gorgeous_ or give him food; not even a tough call.

She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him towards the door, grabbing her keys on her way out. Once she got outside the door, she locked it and continued to drag him to wherever she was taking him. If he wasn't sure what pain was, he was going to find out very soon. She wasn't going to go easy on him because he was intoxicated; if anything that meant she could go harder on him.

While undignifying, he didn't really care that he was being dragged like a ragdoll; probably due to the alcohol. His mind was still more focused on the fight that is to come; the fight that will start his campaign in this dimension. The only thing that could make this better would be a scene in one of Gnarl's books happening to him; the thought made him giggle perversely.

'_Hehe'_ he thought _'waking up with Kokoa lying next to me; I'd love to have that happen.'_

**Safety Committee HQ:**

"Kuyo-sama" the fox heard.

"What?" he snarled.

He was already in a bad mood; Keito failed to report in after her assignment. The best way to get on his bad side and stay there was to fail an assignment, or fail to report in. Keito had now done both; failing last year with the Newspaper Club, and now failing to report in.

"There seems to be a problem" the subordinate said; Kuyo glared at her "we know why Keito-san failed to report in. Her and her servants were found twenty minutes ago; her servants dead and severally injured. Keito-san is…well" not sure exactly how to put it "it'd be easier to show you, Sir."

He stood up with a frustrated grunt and followed his subordinate through the halls, past the Safety Committee's personal mortuary, and to the interrogation room. The room didn't have any form of recording equipment, or viewing windows; just a large cement room with a chair in the center of it. What he saw next caused his eyes to go wide.

Keito was holding her head and muttering to herself. The look of sheer fear was on top of the look of a mentally broken person. Her body was trembling, what was left of her uniform barely covered her up, and there were very few physical injuries.

"Keito-san" he snapped at her.

She looked up and started to shake even more.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she said in a fearful voice as she fell out of her chair and backed towards the wall "those eyes" as she held her head "those horrible golden eyes."

The fear that could be seen in her eyes looked like she had just witnessed one of the most psychologically traumatizing events ever. They were locked forwards, but shook from the fear her memory forced her to relive. The once feared Safety Committee member was now fearful of someone outside of the Committee; something that was not allowed.

"What happened?" he snarled.

"He has returned" in a low voice barely loud enough for Kuyo to hear it.

"Who has returned?" growing impatient.

Her body was shaking in fear from something he had no idea about; it irritated him that she wouldn't tell him.

"HIM!" she screamed in fear "HE HAS RETURNED AND NOTHING WILL STOP HIM. HIS HORDE BRUTALLY RAPED AND KILLED MY SERVANTS. EVERYONE WILL DIE!"

"WHO THE HELL HAS RETURNED?" he shouted at her as he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I can't say his name. He's not just a story…" as Kuyo dropped her "he's real and there's nothing we can do to stop him."

The look of pure, unadulterated terror was in her eyes. Who ever had done this was indeed someone of great and terrible power.

**?:**

Puke splashed against the ground as the sound of someone hurling preceded it. Daitaro was leaning on a tree and puking his guts out after taking five consecutive blows to the stomach from his friend. The alcohol had begun to wear off about halfway through their little sparring match; he was getting his ass handed to him and was now regretting calling his friend cute and gorgeous, NOT. He'd do it again, even if this was the consequence of it.

"You sober yet?" Kokoa asked him in an angry tone as she let go of Kyo and he turned back into a bat.

"I think so" wiping the vomit from his mouth "but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Did you have to call me cute?" in a hateful tone.

"I only gave you my honest opinion about your looks" as he held his gut feeling another urge coming up.

He leaned against the tree again and blew more chunks at its base. He was beginning to regret the large lunch he had had before finally getting the information he wanted. It might've looked good the first time he saw it, but that was the only time it looked good.

"Do I need to remind you of who you're talking to?" as she grabbed Kyo.

Daitaro looked at her as he wiped his mouth again and smiled. Not wanting to take any more damage than he already had, he simply shook his head. Relieved that she let go of Kyo, he went back to finishing getting the booze out of his system.

"I think that's the last of it" as he wiped his mouth one last time "I just need to wash my shirt and brush my teeth."

"And take a shower" Kokoa added as she started to walk away "you stink."

Daitaro sighed; _'When did I become someone else's bitch?'_ as he followed her _'I could _remind_ her who I am; hehe, those orange books might be useful after all.'_

'_**WHAT ORANGE BOOKS?'**_ Gnarl demanded to know.

'_Yours'_ he laughed back _'I made sure to put them back.'_ he heard Gnarl mutter something _'I'm a teenage guy, what would you expect?'_

"You wanna do something after I clean up?" he asked Kokoa.

"What do you have in mind?" glancing back at him.

"Nothing that wouldn't be fun" with a perverted tone "but I don't think what I'd want to do would be…" as he stepped next to her and wrapped his clean sleeved arm around her waist "appropriate, or even allowed in your culture; seeing how I'm human" he cooed softly into her ear.

Kokoa quickly became hot at the collar; in both anger and even slight arousal. Daitaro, a human, however powerful, was making suggestive comments to her, a vampire and daughter of a feared lord. Given she had never had anyone even try to hit on her, relationship wise, but she was still a proud vampire and not to be trifled with. Then again, she did already say she likes him, drank his blood twice, and even let him kiss her twice.

There were two solutions she could think of; beat the shit out of him, again, or see if he is strong enough to force her to yield to him. Neither one of them sounded like a good idea, especially when Daitaro mentioned that he was going to be 'captured' by the Safety Committee; thus starting his campaign.

'_Damn Succubus'_ she thought as she mentally smacked herself for even thinking of doing _that_ with him _'he is powerful though'_ she giggled inwardly _'and has proven he is darker than most vampires… WHAT THE HELL! I'M TURNING INTO AKUHA!'_

"What do you say?" he asked snapping her out of her line of thought.

"If you think that I'd do that with you" as she elbowed him in the gut "then you're crazy. I don't care how strong, powerful or good looking…" she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Daitaro chose to let it go; he had already taken enough physical abuse in the past hour and a half. Although, he did put that note away for future use.

"Do you want to know what the one thing I've always wanted" he asked her in a gentle tone to get her mind off the subject.

"What?"

"To have a warmth next to me as I slept" with a small smile "to be able to wake up with someone that has some sort of feelings for me next to me, even if it's not intimate feelings, but feelings nonetheless." He let out a small chuckle "Gnarl goes on about how I need to find a Mistress, but I've only been away from the Tower for a week. I think I've found one though, even if she doesn't realize it yet" with a smile.

Kokoa just looked at Daitaro with a crooked eyebrow; she was just as confused as she was interested. She caught everything he's said, but didn't understand a few things; the first being the warmth thing he mentioned. Why would someone so powerful feel like he needed someone next to him? He could always just go and subdue a girl for the warmth he wants, but he added the 'has some sort of feelings for me' part. Next was the thinks he found a Mistress, even if she doesn't realize it yet.

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

He had clearly peaked her curiosity. He didn't want to state bluntly that he might have those feelings for her, but he didn't want to leave her completely in the dark. When he had kissed her, it wasn't just the alcohol he had that made him do it; it was mostly him, the alcohol had just helped him work up the nerve to. She could think what she wanted to, but he knew that it was on his own free will; she was the one he wanted to be his Mistress, and First Mistress if he had multiple Mistresses.

"Someone I hold precious to me" with a smile as he turned to go towards the boys dorm so he could clean up "I'll see you after I shower" with a wave. _'I hope she can pick up on that hint'_ as he left Kokoa confused.

-Safety Committee HQ Mortuary-

Kuyo looked at the three bodies; each one had serious injuries, but none of them were the same. The Moth had severe burns on her arms, legs, face, and stomach; the Beetle was brutally beaten and had a broken jaw, arms, ribs, and several other shattered bones; the Butterfly was the least injured, with only severe bruising and small cuts on her arms and legs. A new and obviously powerful enemy has come forth; and he had no clue who it is.

"What the fuck could've done this?" as he slammed his fist against the wall.

When the Committee had pulled Saizo's body down from the tree he had thought nothing of a new threat. But now, it was obvious; there had been several assaults and four bodies so far.

"Each one of these girls were raped" the medical examiner "repeatedly and brutally."

Kuyo wasn't listening to the report; he was trying to think of who the new threat could be. Each thought led him to the same person; Daitaro. He quickly shook the thought though; Daitaro was a Human and didn't have the strength or power to do these things (so he thinks). Someone was playing games with him, and they were soon going to regret it.

-Daitaro-

"Achoo; aw, shit" he moaned "I hope I'm not getting sick" as he looked up to the shower head and let the warm water hit his face "it was probably nothing. If I remember right" with a smile "here it's believed that when you sneeze someone is thinking about you. Eh" with a shrug of his shoulders "I've sneezed before so it's probably bull shit."

He felt the water run down his arms; the thing that he noticed, well, didn't notice was feeling the water on a small spot on his left arm. Looking at the spot he saw the scar tissue from when that Spider-Bitch had put her spider leg into his arm. Mortis healed it, but it was too long after the fact for him to completely reverse the damage; so the scar was going to be there for a long time.

"Can't believe I fell for that wench's trick" he sighed as the last of the soap suds were finally rinsed off his body "not gonna fall for something like that again" turning off the water and reaching for his towel.

He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He gently popped his neck as he unlocked the stall door and left the restroom. His eyes caught a glimpse of himself in the fog covered mirror; blue eyes, black hair that was now hanging low against his head from the weight of the water, and a few scars. _'This is how I am and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks'_ he thought as he opened the door to the bathroom and left it.

The halls were empty because everyone was at dinner, or was enjoying their free time with friends. Friends that everyone has had since they were younger or friends they had just met this week; the time when it's easiest to make a friend. Something he didn't believe until he met Kokoa and the rest of his new friends, and Tsukune. Something kept telling him that they could've been great friends and extremely powerful allies.

Each step he took made a wet slap on the ground from his feet striking the ground. This is a sound he's used to; silence only broken by the footsteps of a lone person. There are times though that he doesn't wish to hear it, but living in the Dark Tower without any of the minions allowed on the third floor didn't give him a choice. The only thing he ever did was take longer strides so he didn't have to hear the silence.

He pushed his door open and saw one of his greens sharpening a small katana. It looked up and placed the weapon on the ground.

"New design for greens' weapons" it said as Daitaro walked over to his dresser and pulled out clothes.

"I'll look at it later Stench" he said gently as he got dressed "I have somewhere I wish to be tonight."

He grabbed his keys as he walked past Stench, opened the door and left after locking it behind him. The place he wanted to be was with Kokoa for the night. To know what it's like to have warmth next to him when he wakes up; warmth that belongs to someone he cares about.

"I just hope she doesn't find this awkward" he sighed as he left the dorm building.

-The next morning-

Daitaro smiled as he felt warmth next to him with a slight weight on his arm. The weight was a little uncomfortable, bearable but uncomfortable. The warmth was pleasant; not so hot that you feel like you're in a sauna, but still warm.

He gently moved his hand down a cloth covered back to a slightly curved hip, grabbed well toned butt and pulled the weight up onto his shoulder where it was more comfortable for him. The response was a fist being slammed on his chest. It didn't hurt but it did get his attention. He opened his left eye and saw orange-red hair laid messily over his shoulder. _'She's just as cute asleep as she is awake'_ he thought with a mental chuckle as he closed his eye and drifted back to sleep.

It was a shock to him that she didn't pound him into the ground when he told her he'd like to have her as a mistress. She just smiled and mumbled something about her sister to herself. It probably helped that he kissed her right before he told her; the blush she had was with no equal.

Kokoa woke to the feeling of something grabbing her butt; so she hit the one that owned the hand. _'Daitaro was right'_ she thought as she smelled a pleasant scent _'I can't believe I thought never about this. It's a nice feeling'_ as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Her mind played back over the previous night's events; she was just about to get a packet of blood when she heard a knock at the door…

**Flashback:**

"Is this going to be a regular thing now?" Kokoa asked herself as she set the packet of blood back down to answer the door "what the hell do you want?" bluntly as she opened the door to see Daitaro standing there; again.

"Hello to you too" with a smile "I was hoping to be able to talk with you."

If she didn't know any better she'd say she saw him blush slightly.

"About what?" as she let him in and he sat next to the wall.

"Tomorrow;" with a slightly dark smile on his face "once I get taken by the Safety Committee I won't have my gauntlet and I'll need someone to get me out."

"Why don't you just go in and start killing everyone" shaking her head "you obviously don't have a problem killing people; look at what you did to that one Monstrel."

She did have a point, but he knows Gnarl would be pissed if he revealed himself as the Overlord so soon. It would cause unwanted attention for him and then 'Heroes' would start trying to defeat him. He had to establish his power and Domain; then he'd reveal that fact.

"I'd like you to go to the Dark Tower and bring me my armor on the day I'm to be executed" looking at her with golden eyes "then I'll show that Yuko who the true god figure is."

She couldn't help but to feel like she had just became even more attracted to the human. He was willing to go up against a monster that's revered as a god in some cultures.

"How do I get to the Dark Tower;" in a confused tone "I thought only you could activate that rune."

A smile grew across Daitaro's lips; he had even fooled Kokoa with the rune. It wasn't him that activated the rune, but the gauntlet.

"You're not completely wrong" as he rested his head against the wall "but it's mostly my gauntlet that allows me to travel back and forth. The Tower Heart also plays a bigger part than I do. Just step on the ruin and say Dark Tower; the Tower Heart will do the rest" he played with the pendant around his neck a little and stood back up "may I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure."

He slowly walked over to his friend; his mind telling him to not be stupid, but his heart saying goes for it. Everything about what he was fixing to do made him nervous; heart raced, sweat began to form, and his stomach began to feel like something was fluttering in it. He could see that this weakness showed as Kokoa looked like she would take advantage of it if they were fighting. As he got a foot away from Kokoa he stopped; his body was trying to resist him in what he was about to do.

He leaned down to Kokoa and planted a gentle kiss on his lips and held it. The feeling he got was much better than the one he got when he kissed her earlier; this one had passion behind it. His mind was cleared of any thoughts, or fear, he had; nothing but what was in the room mattered to him.

Kokoa felt similar; however pissed she was about what he did, she still liked it. Her world came to a halt when she felt his lips against hers, her breath escaped her as her friend held the kiss and she could feel the passion behind it. She couldn't help but to return the passion by leaning into the kiss slightly. Fighting his kiss with one of her own could only cause things to get a bit more… heated than either of them would be expecting at the moment; so she just let it be… for now.

Daitaro gently broke the kiss and looked at his friend; his possible mistress. There was no turning back now; he had to ask her; even if it meant taking another beating.

"Would you be my Mistress?" in a gentle tone as he noticed the sizable blush on her face.

Kokoa put her hands on Daitaro's chest and smiled. She finally had something over her sister; a guy that was strong.

"That damned Succubus was right; about both of us" with a small chuckle "but I don't care. Yes; I'll be your Mistress" as she rested her head against his chest. "I beat Onee-sama this time" with a victorious grin.

The rest of the night was only kissing and Kokoa drinking his blood once or twice, but Daitaro didn't care because he was still with someone he cared for; Kokoa felt the same.

**End flashback:**

Kokoa looked up at her Overlord as she slid her arm across his chest. His eyes were closed but he was awake, and she knew it. A lot of weird things happened in the past twenty four hours; first kiss, kicking Daitaro's ass, a long make out session, and falling asleep on Daitaro. The one thing that shocked her last night was the fact that Daitaro didn't ask if she wanted to have sex with him. She made a mental note to ask him about that when she was done messing with him.

She rolled on top of Daitaro, straddled him, and kissed his neck; slowly making her way up with each kiss. This is similar to what she did last night; only it was on his lips, not his neck. Had someone told her two weeks ago that she'd be _willingly kissing_ a _human_ she would've beat the ever living shit out of them. Had someone told her that she'd be_ straddling_ the _Overlord_ she would've killed them for being stupid. Now though, she really didn't care. The human had somehow managed to force her pride down faster than any opponent she's ever faced could beat her; even her Onee-sama.

Plus said human being the Overlord, the most powerful human ever to exist, only made her feel even better. She had something that no one would be able to take away from her. A fearless, powerful, dark 'boyfriend'; calling him Master would only make her feel inferior, something she hates. He was someone that she knew wouldn't back down from a fight, but would also fight with a furiousity that was normally seen in vampires that fight against each other.

She could feel his muscles tense up and hear him let out a breath of air each time. Once she reached his jaw line, she went right back down. She was enjoying messing with _her_ man.

The wet pecks along his neck woke him up again. It was torture to him, but the problem was he didn't want it to stop. It took all his strength not to wrap his arms around her, put her on bottom and do the same to her. _'To hell with it'_ he thought as he opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over.

"I'm the Overlord" he said jokingly "I'm on top" as he pinned her hands to the bed and kissed her neck.

He gently made his way up her neck; being careful not to leave any marks on her as he went. The last thing he wanted was someone using his Mistress to get to him. Even if that did happen though, they'd die very slowly and painfully for it; he cared too much for Kokoa to let such an action go with a quick death.

"I…" she gasped as he kissed her pulsing artery "want… to know… something" as he continued to make his way up her neck.

"What is it; my Mistress?" as he looked at her with a smile.

"I'm your Mistress now" with a slightly serious tone and sporting a major blush "and this is the first time you've been with someone of the opposite gender. Why didn't you ask about having sex?"

Daitaro thought about it for a second. The thought of having sex with his new Mistress did enter his mind a few times last night, but he wasn't sure why he didn't ask if she wanted to have it. The answer wasn't exactly clear for him; Gnarl raised him so he really didn't have a problem with just having sex for sex, but this was his Mistress and friend.

"I'm not sure" looking away from her "I guess…" trying to think of an explanation "I just wanted to be with you; with or without sex. I was happy being next to you" looking back to her with a smile "Did I want to have sex with you last night? Yes, not just yes but fuck yes; however, I don't want someone thinking they can use you to get to me" as he kissed her.

"Kokoa-sama and Daitaro-sama sitting in a tree" Kyo started to tease "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he was cut off by a book hitting him square in the face.

"Should we bother with classes today?" Daitaro asked as he looked at the twitching bat.

He knew he had to go to at least one, but he didn't feel like putting up with the crazy math sensei he had. If there was ever to be an OverLady, not that Gnarl would allow it unless specifically requested, she definitely would have the creepiness required. She sent shivers down his spine a few times.

"At least gym" as she freed her hands and wrapped her arms around Daitaro's neck "by then I'm sure the Safety Committee will come for you."

He leaned down and kissed Kokoa one more time before getting out of the bed. Taking a moment to let his legs get used to supporting him again before he went to his bag and pulled out his gauntlet. It would be both a blessing and a curse if he had it with him when the Safety Committee came for him; he'd be able to fight them right then and there, but he'd expose himself.

He placed it on Kokoa's dresser as he looked back at her. Even with her hair messed up, not that it ever looked neat, she still looked cute. Her red night gown was just a long shirt that kept her covered, something he had mixed feelings about now, had bats that looked like Kyo in the design.

"I want to let you know ahead of time, this way you won't think I'm betraying you;" in a sad tone "I might have to hurt you to keep the Safety Committee from trying to take you too."

"Thanks for the heads up" Kokoa said as she took off her night gown and put on a red button up t-shirt.

Daitaro walked over next to the bed and looked for his shirt; Kokoa had somehow convinced him to take it off last night. He didn't regret it at all; Kokoa massaged almost all his muscles as they made out. It felt surprisingly good; all the tension felt like it melted away.

"Where'd you throw my shirt at?" as he looked around the bed.

Kokoa looked at the shirt she had just put on. She thought it felt a little big on her; somehow Daitaro's long sleeve shirt ended up a t-shirt and landed in her clean clothes basket. For some reason she felt Kyo was responsible for this prank; said bat was also nowhere to be seen.

"I think I'm wearing it" as she unbuttoned the shirt and handed it to Daitaro.

As he took the shirt from her, he gave his Mistress a gentle kiss. The one that cares for him and he cares for; nothing could feel better. Nothing could compare to how he felt last night; holding her, kissing her, and waking up with her at his side. The only thing that he feared was losing the upcoming battle and his Mistress.

"I'll see you in class" as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door "I adore you" with a smile as he opened the door.

He took one last look at his Mistress before he walked out. The vampiress was standing next to the bed in nothing more than her bra and panties now; only one thought entered the Overlord's mind upon glancing at his Mistress, 'So fucking tempting'.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would've taken her right then and there. But with a battle coming up, he didn't want his scent to be too mixed with hers to the point where it was obvious they were together.

"Same goes for you" she mocked as the door closed.

'_**Hehe'**_ Gnarl giggled _**'I thought a scene from one of my books was going to start last night.'**_

'_How much did you see?'_ Daitaro asked as he walked down the hall towards the exit.

'_**Enough,'**_ with a perverse giggle _**'I'm surprised you didn't go at it.'**_

Daitaro didn't say anything back to the perverted minion master; there were more important things to worry about. Dealing with the Safety Committee was on the top of that list; followed by convincing the Hell King to surrender this land for his Domain. _'One thing at a time'_ he sighed to himself as he looked down. Before he could look back up, he was kicked into a tree and felt a hand around his throat.

"This is getting old" as he looked into a pair of red eyes.

"I want your blood" Moka stated very bluntly.

"I'm a little light headed as it is" as he felt her thumb rub his neck "am afraid I'm gonna have to say no you can't have any right now."

"It wasn't a request" as she moved closer to his neck.

She stopped a few inches away and looked back at him. He heard her sniff at him a couple times before leaning back and looking at his neck. Something seemed to either peak her interest or pissed her off; either way, Daitaro knew it was going to be bad for him.

"Why is Kokoa-chan's scent all over you?" with squinted eyes that held anger.

"We shared a bed last night" as he shrugged his shoulders "she also drank more blood than I was hoping she would."

"You did what?" with a pissed tone.

Gnarl had told him how family tends to be overprotective of each other; something that's to be feared. Moka was currently entering that overprotective mode.

"She… and… I…" making sure to go slow so she didn't miss anything "shared… a… bed… last… night…"

Moka dropped Daitaro and stood over him with a glare. Anger had filled her eyes in an instant; however, there was also another look in them. One that looked almost like jealously…

"Why would she share a bed with you?" as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't owe you any answers" as he got up and walked away "and being jealous of Kokoa won't make me answer any questions" as he waved back and didn't stop moving forward. _'I'll see you around; Onee-san'_ he thought as he continued to walk away.

A vein on Moka's forehead pulsed. Not only was she irritated that a _human_ spoke to her in such a manner, but she kind of found it attractive. No one had ever spoken to her like that, they were either inflaunted by her looks or too afraid.

"He's harder to figure out than Tsukune was" as she walked to her sister's room; she was going to get answers, one way or another.

-Gym-

Daitaro walked back towards the locker room to change back into his usual clothes. Class was easy that day and he really didn't need to shower. The only thing on his mind was being 'arrested' by that Safety Committee asshole so he didn't have to deal with his math sensei; the bitch freaked him out.

"Step aside" he heard several voices say as a group of people dressed in black walking towards him.

The Safety Committee was coming for him; his campaign was starting and not even the Hell King will stop him now.

"Daitaro" a familiar face said to him "you're under arrest for the murder a student."

"I don't have to go anywhere, Asshole" he said back to Kuyo "I need to go change though" as he started to push pass the group but was stopped.

Kuyo had a powerful grip on Daitaro's shoulder, and wasn't letting up. Daitaro's eyes turned golden yellow as he looked back at Kuyo. Anger could be felt in the air, along with an urge to fight to the death; which was coming from whom no one knew. Kuyo saw the way his eyes turned an eerie yellow, almost golden; just as Keito kept mumbling to herself about.

"I can do this the hard way if you want" with a venomous tone.

Daitaro fought to keep from smiling at the option. Yes he'd love to fight the Asshole right now, but he didn't have his Gauntlet with him; so the fight would end in his demise.

"Please do" Kokoa shouted "he needs to be shown that he isn't the strongest person in the school."

"Stay out of this wench" trying not to hesitate while he said it "I've already beaten you so know your place."

Kuyo listened to the two argue for five minutes. It was clearly a falling out that had something to do with strength. The argument quickly began to heat up when Daitaro brought up Moka's strength; also saying that her strength was something to admire. That's when the first swing was thrown by Kokoa. Daitaro easily dodged that and landed a powerful smack across her face that knocked her to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you;" Daitaro spat "you'll never be strong enough to beat me."

"That's enough" Kuyo snapped as he grabbed Daitaro by his shirt and threw him to the ground "cuff him; NOW!"

All of Kuyo's goons grabbed Daitaro and placed the cold metal cuffs around his wrists.


End file.
